Llegando a tu Corazon
by Mary-chan Rodriguez
Summary: Kagami está enamorado de Kuroko pero Kagami tiene varias dificultades, una Kuroko a cerrado su corazón hacia las personas y dos saldrán rivales que están dispuestos a obtener el corazón del peli celeste, cueste lo que cueste. ¿Podrá Kagami llegar al corazón de Kuroko? Parejas: Kagami x Kuroko, All x Kuroko y más en el avance del fic n.n
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueno traigo aqui un nuevo fic, actualizare tambien los otros que tengo que lo disfruten :D  
**_

**_Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece, sino a su creador._**

**_Aclaraciones _**

**-Charla-**

**_~Pensamientos~_**

**_Sin mas aqui les dejo el fic._**

Después de haber ganado la Winter Cup y todos habían vuelto a ser los que eran. Kuroko había hecho recapacitar a todos demostrándoles el basket de Seirin, un basket en equipo. Llego la primavera y era un sábado por la mañana, Kuroko Tetsuya un chico peli celeste se levantaba para alistarse a salir con su "mejor amigo" Kagami Taiga a practicar un rato basket con él, Kuroko había empezado a sentir algunos sentimientos más que de amistad por Kagami, pero Tetsuya se había hecho la promesa de que no se volvería a enamorar después de lo que paso con sus amigos en Teiko y principalmente al ver cambiar a Aomine en la secundaria quien fue su primer amor.

**-Bueno eso fue historia del pasado-se dijo Kuroko sacudiendo su cabeza. No tenía que pensar en eso ahora, tenía poco tiempo para alistarse y encontrarse con Kagami.**

Por otro lado estaba un chico con cabello bicolor alistándose para ver a su "mejor amigo" peli celeste, el desde hace un tiempo se había enamorado de su amigo pero después Kuroko decidió contar la historia que tuvo en secundaria se había dado por vencido para que ellos dos tuvieran algo más que su amistad. Suspiro y se encamino para ir al lugar de encuentro con Kuroko.

**-Sera posible que el me dé una oportunidad-Kagami volvió a suspirar- creo que no será posible-se dijo a sí mismo. Llego a su destino y vio a Kuroko esperándolo, Kuroko observo a Kagami y se acercó a él para saludarlo.**

**-Hola Kagami-kun –dijo Kuroko con su cara de póker.**

**-Hola Kuroko- dijo con una sonrisa- vamos a jugar-dijo Kagami entrando a la cancha de basket con un balón. **

**-Está bien Kagami-kun- dijo Kuroko dedicándole una de esas escasas sonrisas.**

**Kagami se sonrojo- porque tiene que ser tan lindo- pensó tratando de tranquilizarse.**

**Empezaron a jugar, pero al paso de unas horas Kuroko se agotó y pidió un descanso. **

**-Cómo es que te cansas tan rápido Kuroko- dijo Kagami sentándose al lado del peli celeste.**

**-Kagami-kun como es que tienes tanta energía- dijo Kuroko bebiendo agua.**

**-Bueno descansemos un rato que tal si vamos a Maji Burger- dijo Kagami parándose y ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.**

**-Kagami-kun creo que no tengo fuerzas para caminar- dijo Kuroko acostándose en el suelo.**

**-Vamos Kuroko no practicamos mucho, levántate- dijo Kagami con un suspiro.**

**-Kagami-kun no puedo- dijo Kuroko aun acostado.**

**- Mmm… Si te levantas te invito a un batido de vainilla- dijo Kagami en tono de broma.**

**-Vamos Kagami-kun mi batido espera- dijo Kuroko saliendo de la cancha. Kagami solo le salió una gota de sudor detrás de la cabeza, por lo fácil que fue convencerlo.**

**-Kuroko de verdad amas esos batidos verdad- dijo Kagami bromeando.**

**-Así es Kagami-kun- dijo serio- y espero que sea cierto que tú me invitas al batido Kagami-kun- dijo Kuroko viéndolo serio.**

**.Si no te preocupes, apurémonos Kuroko- dijo Kagami sonriéndole.**

**-Está bien- dijo Kuroko sonriente.**

Caminaron un rato hablando de cosas triviales y llegaron a su destino el Maji Burger donde siempre venían después de la escuela.

**-Oi Kuroko- dijo llamándolo- solo quieres tu batido de vainilla- pregunto Kagami.**

**- Si Kagami-kun iré a buscar una mesa para los dos-dijo Kuroko buscando una mesa con la mirada.**

**-Está bien, llegare en unos minutos-dijo Kagami haciendo fila.**

Kuroko encontró una mesa para los dos y la encontró donde siempre se sentaban a un lado de la ventana, se sentó esperando que llegara Kagami.

**~Que será este sentimiento que siento al estar con Kagami-kun~ pensó Kuroko, suspiro y se puso a ver las personas que pasaban por la ventana.**

**-Oi Kuroko, KUROKO- dijo Kagami cerca de el a lo que el peli celeste se asustó, volteo su cara y se dio cuenta de la cercanía del peli rojo y un leve sonrojo le apareció en sus mejillas. Kagami se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de Kuroko y se apartó de golpe- Lo siento es que te llamaba y etto… aquí tienes tu batido- dijo dándoselo.**

**-Gracias Kagami-kun- dijo Kuroko desviando su mirada. **

**~Rayos no me di cuenta de que tan cerca de el~ pensó, se sentó con su montaña de hamburguesa y se dispuso a comer. Se formó un silencio incomodo entre ellos. Kuroko solo tomaba su batido en silencio y observando hacia la ventana, en eso sonó el teléfono de Kuroko.**

**-Mmm ¿Quién será?- pregunto viendo que era un número desconocido- Hola ¿Quién habla?- dijo Kuroko contestándolo. **

**-¿Quién es?- dijo Kagami mordiendo su quinta hamburguesa.**

**- Kagami-kun es de mala educación hablar con la boca llena- regaño Kuroko a Kagami. **

**-Tks- dijo Kagami molesto y siguió comiendo. **

**- Hola, hablo con Kuroko Tetsuya- dijo una voz en el teléfono muy familiar.**

**Kuroko se sorprendió mucho al escuchar su voz- Ogiwara-kun ¿eres tú?- dijo aun sorprendido.**

**-Claro que si Tetsuya-dijo alegre- que bien me pude comunicar contigo, ¿Dónde te encuentras?- pregunto Ogiwara.**

**Kuroko aún seguía en shock por saber de su amigo- Estoy en Maji Burger con un amigo- dijo tranquilo.**

**-Estoy de camino a tu casa, ¿tu vendrás o yo voy hacia allá?- pregunto Ogiwara.**

**-No yo iré hacia allá, nos vemos allá- dijo Kuroko feliz.**

**-Kuroko no me piensas dejar aquí solo verdad- dijo Kagami viendo como su compañero se alistaba para irse. **

**- Lo siento Kagami-kun pero oíste quien es la persona con la que hable por teléfono cierto- dijo Kuroko ya listo para irse.**

**-No. No escuche estaba distraído- dijo Kagami serio. **

**-Es Ogiwara-kun- dijo haciendo una pausa- iré a verlo para compensártelo te invitare a comer a mi casa el siguiente sábado ¿sí?- dijo Kuroko sonriendo.**

**-Está bien, nos vemos- dijo Kagami despidiéndose de Kuroko ~No creí que de verdad me dejara aquí pero bueno él es un gran amigo para Kuroko lo entiendo~ pensó viendo como su compañero se despide él y se va. Kuroko salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.**

**-Increíble, no creí que volviera a hablarme- pensaba y corría al mismo tiempo en dirección a su casa- Ya quiero verlo- dijo Kuroko feliz. Después de un tiempo llego a su casa y vio a Ogiwara ahí parado esperándolo, Kuroko se acercó a él y lo saludo- Hola, cuanto tiempo sin vernos- dijo feliz.**

**-Tetsuya, cuanto tiempo- dijo** **Ogiwara tirándose a él en un abrazo. **

**-Ogiwara-kun me asfixias- dijo Kuroko tratando de apartarlo.**

**- Lo siento es que me emocione, sabes antes que todo me quiero disculpar por huir tan cobardemente en la secundaria- dijo Ogiwara un poco triste al recordar.**

**-No tienes que disculparse te entiendo en ese tiempo no pude detenerte- dijo Kuroko melancólico.**

**-Lo siento mucho Tetsuya, enserio lo siento pero en ese tiempo me sentí, ah no sé cómo explicarlo pero perdí todas las esperanzas en ese tiempo y decidí alejarme del basket- dijo Ogiwara triste.**

**-Sí, se me hizo difícil el no saber nada de ti Ogiwara-kun- hizo una pausa- pero me alegra mucho saber de ti de nuevo-dijo Kuroko sonriéndole.**

**-Entonces me perdonas- dijo Ogiwara serio y preocupado.**

**-Ogiwara-kun yo nunca me enfade contigo con el que estaba enfadado era conmigo mismo, por no hacer nada- dijo Kuroko sonriendo.**

**-Tetsuya- dijo para tirársele encima de nuevo en un abrazo- gracias por ser tan comprensivo- dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos- Bueno yo me tengo que ir, esta es mi dirección Tetsuya me puedes venir a visitar, me estoy quedando en un apartamento por un tiempo—dijo Ogiwara secándose las lágrimas y sonriendo.**

**- Esta bien nos vemos Ogiwara-kun- dijo con una gran sonrisa- Me dio mucho gusto volverte a ver- dijo Kuroko feliz.**

**-A mí también Tetsuya- dijo abrazando a Kuroko y depositando un beso en su mejilla- recuerda que te sigo queriendo- dijo Ogiwara sonriente. **

**Kuroko se sonrojo no se esperaba el beso- Hablamos luego – dijo entrando en su casa y despidiéndose de Ogiwara.**

Ogiwara se despidió de él y siguió su camino. Por otro lado estaba Kagami muy enojado, o mejor dicho celoso; pero él se había hecho prometer a suprimir esos sentimientos.

**-Kuroko idiota, ni siquiera me manda un mensaje- dijo Kagami molesto viendo su celular.**

Kuroko estaba en su cuarto pero no se acordaba que tenía que enviarle el mensaje a Kagami ya que su mente estaba ocupada con la escena de hace poco. Kuroko se durmió sin haberle enviado el mensaje a Kagami, y en su apartamento Kagami estaba muy molesto de lo que paso en ese día. Llego el lunes y Kuroko se había olvidado totalmente de Kagami, llego al instituto Seirin aun pensando por lo que paso el sábado, mientras Kagami llegaba molesto y estaba buscando a Kuroko, cuando lo observo sentado fue hacia donde él.

**-Oi Kuroko- dijo llamándole- porque no me enviaste un mensaje si habías llegado bien a tu casa o tan siquiera una llamada para decirme lo que ocurrió- dijo Kagami molesto. **

**-Lo siento mucho Kagami-kun- dijo Kuroko neutral.**

**-Oi Kuroko ¿te sucedió algo?- pregunto Kagami preocupado.**

**-No es nada Kagami-kun, te contare después de clases, ¿sí?- dijo Kuroko tranquilo.**

**_Bueno hasta aqui se los dejo quiero saber que les parece x_x si no les gusto diganme y si les gusto igual._****_Bye besos y abrazos, nos leemos._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Bueno por lo que pude ver les agrado el fic que bueno n_n me alegra bastante :D demasiado no estaba segura de sí hacer el fic pero ya que vi que me escriben reviews me inspiran a seguir bueno Lo mejore un poco para que lo puedan leer mejor gracias a _****AishaUchiha ****_ por el consejo :D gracias a todos por sus reviews enserio me inspiran a seguir la historia, perdon por la tardanza es que mis hermanos se dispusieron a molestar y despues salio mi mamá y si mira _**

**_Aclaraciones: _**

**-Charla-**

**_~Pensamientos~_**

**_Esto para una mejor comprensión :D mil gracias a _****AishaUchiha ****_por el consejo :3 _**

* * *

Pasaban las clases y Kuroko seguía pensando en lo ocurrido con Ogiwara, también pensaba en cómo le explicaría a Kagami, pensó que la mejor forma era decirle todo pero exceptuando el momento del beso.

**-Ah- suspiro- ****_~Espero que este día sea tranquilo~_**** pensó Kuroko viendo hacia la ventana. (n/a: Eso es lo que él piensa) **

Kagami solo miraba preocupado a su amigo, ya que Kuroko se la pasó suspirando y distraído viendo la ventana. Pasó el día y tenían que ir ya al entrenamiento.

**- Oi Kuroko- dijo llamándolo- Nos vamos ya, se nos hará tarde- dijo Kagami levantándose de su lugar con sus cosas listas. **

**- Esta bien, Kagami-kun- dijo Kuroko saliendo de sus pensamientos y caminando junto a Kagami. **

Los caminaron pero extrañamente en un silencio incomodo, el cual decidió romper Kagami.

**- Kuroko después de la practica ¿Vamos a Maji Burger?- pregunto- y así me cuentas lo que paso el sábado- dijo Kagami sonriéndole a Kuroko.**

**- Esta bien Kagami-kun- dijo devolviendo la sonrisa- se nos hará tarde vamos- dijo Kuroko caminando más rápido.**

Corriendo llegaron a tiempo, se cambiaron y se entraron a la cancha donde ya estaban todos.

**- Bueno chicos, hoy tendremos un entrenamiento más duro, el hecho de haber ganado la Winter Cup no es derecho para holgazanear- dijo Riko entusiasmada.**

**- Pero entrenadora es que nos quieres matar- dijo Hyuga preocupado.**

**- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Hyuga-kun? –dijo Riko molesta sacando su abanico de papel. **

**- Nada, bueno chicos a entrenar- dijo Hyuga alejándose asustado de la entrenadora.**

**- Bien primero por el comentario de su querido capitán harán 100 vueltas a la cancha- dijo Riko con una sonrisa.**

**- Eh!- todos gritaron. **

**- Es tu culpa Hyuga sabes que no tienes que contradecirla- dijo Izuki empezando a correr.**

**- No se desaminen chicos que son unas pocas vueltas- dijo Teppei animando al equipo. **

**- Cállense y póngase a correr- dijo Hyuga molesto.**

**- No tendríamos que hacerlo si no hubieras enojado a la entrenadora- dijo Koganei corriendo desganado a Hyuga **

**- Yo creo que si el capitán no hubiera molestado a la entrenadora no tendríamos que correr- dijo Kuroko despreocupado.**

**- Que tú también Kuroko, ya cállense y corran- dijo Hyuga realmente molesto.**

**- Tranquilo Hyuga- dijo Teppei dándole una palmada en la espalda a Hyuga para tranquilizarlo.**

**Hyuga solo se molestó más y empezó a pelear con Teppei, así fue como corrieron las 100 vueltas, todos estaban agotados.**

**- Muy bien chicos tomen un descanso- dijo llamándolos- Que alguien vea Kuroko-kun está vivo- dijo Riko preocupada viendo a Kuroko desmayado en el suelo**

**- Kagami ve tu- le dijo Hyuga bebiendo agua. **

**- ¿Porque siempre soy yo?- pregunto****_-~No es que me moleste~_**** pensó Kagami.**

**- Kagami respeta las órdenes de tu sempai- dijo Hyuga molesto.**

**- Esta bien- dijo Kagami con un suspiro.**

Kagami se acercó a Kuroko, lo vio ahí tirado en el suelo pero no estaba desmayado solo fingía porque estaba realmente cansado y no quería caminar.

**- Oi Kuroko, levántate para que tomes agua- dijo Kagami sentándose a la par de Kuroko**

**- … Kagami-kun- dijo sentándose- porque no me cargas, creo que no podre levantarme- dijo Kuroko volviéndose acostar en el suelo.**

**Kagami se sorprendió de lo que dijo Kuroko, pero no era la primera vez que lo hacía-** **Esta bien-dijo poniéndose de espalda a Kuroko, Kuroko se levantó para colocar sus brazos en el cuello de Kagami.**

**- Sujétate bien si no te caerás idiota- dijo agarrando las piernas de Kuroko para levantarse y llevarlo a la banca- Te puedes bajar verdad- dijo Kagami tratando de tranquilizarse por tener a Kuroko tan cerca.**

**- Gracias Kagami-kun –dijo Kuroko bajándose de Kagami-**

**Kuroko bebió agua y fue a ver su celular, abrió su teléfono y tenía dos nuevos mensajes**

**-****_De: Kise-kun_**

**_Kurokocchi~~ quería decirte que pasare a verte hoy :D. No hagas planes por favor. Ya quiero verte, te extraño mucho -_**

**-Suspiro - pensé que sería un día tranquilo- volvió a suspirar y vio el otro mensaje.**

**_-De: Ogiwara-kun_**

**_Hola Tetsuya :D como estas me preguntaba cuando nos volveríamos a ver me avisas cuando tengas tiempo, te quiero. Espero ansioso volverte a ver :D -_**

**Kuroko se sorprendió por lo último que leyó y a la vez un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas que no pasó desapercibido por Kagami - Espera acaso leí bien tal vez se equivocó- se dijo a si mismo tratando de convencerse que se había equivocado- Ah- suspiro- creo que no será un día tranquilo como quería. **

**- Chicos hoy les daré el resto del día libre, tengo cosas que hacer así que pueden retirarse- dijo Riko ya lista para irse.**

**Cada uno se retiraba hacia su casa quedando solo Kagami y Kuroko.**

**- Kagami-kun creo que no seremos los únicos que iremos a Maji- dijo Kuroko viendo en su celular un nuevo mensaje.**

**-Eh porque lo dices- dijo Kagami molesto. **

**-Mira Kagami-kun- dijo Kuroko mostrándole el mensaje de Kise-**

**-Tks- dijo aún más molesto.**

**_-De: Kise-kun_**

**_Kurokocchi ya estoy a unas cuadras :D tengo tantas ganas de verte. -_**

**-Kuroko le respondió el mensaje-**

**_-Buenas Kise-kun me podrías esperar 5 minutos en la entrada por favor.-_**

**_-De: Kise-kun_**

**_Está bien Kurokocchi te espero, ya estoy aquí -_**

**-Kagami-kun nos vamos ya- dijo Kuroko con sus cosas ya listas.**

**-Esta bien- dijo Kagami tratando de no parecer molesto por que venía Kise con ellos- ~Kagami Taiga tranquilízate de una vez~- se trataba de calmar Kagami en sus pensamientos.**

**Salieron afuera y ciertamente ahí estaba un rubio esperando ansioso por ver a Kuroko.**

**-Kurokocchi- dijo Kise abrazando o mejor dicho asfixiando a Kuroko.**

**-Kise vas a matarlo- dijo Kagami tratando de no sonar celoso. (n/a: todos sabemos que lo estas XD) **

**-Kise-kun me asfixias-dijo apenas Kuroko.**

**-Lo siento- dijo Kise separándose un poco de Kuroko pero sin soltar el abrazo- Te extrañe muchísimo Kurokocchi- dijo juntando su mejilla con la de Kuroko.**

**-Kise-kun me podrías soltar- dijo Kuroko con un pequeño sonrojo por la cercanía del rubio.**

**-No quiero-dijo acercándose más a Kuroko.**

**-Kise suéltalo- dijo Kagami tratando aun de controlarse.**

**-No quiero- dijo Kise con un puchero. **

**-Sera mejor que nos vayamos se nos hace tarde- dijo Kuroko forcejeando para que Kise lo soltara.**

**-Está bien- dijeron Kise y Kagami, este último molesto por la actitud del rubio hacia Kuroko.**

**Caminaron hasta Maji Burger, Kagami viendo con odio a Kise porque no soltaba a Kuroko, Kuroko tratando de zafarse de Kise y Kise con estrellitas rodeándolo por tener al peli celeste abrazado. Entraron al local, cada uno ordeno lo que iba comer y se sentaron, Kise a la par de Kuroko y Kagami enfrente. **

**-Kurokocchi solo eso vas a comer- dijo Kise viendo lo único que estaba en la bandeja de Kuroko.**

**-Si Kise-kun- dijo Kuroko bebiendo su batido de vainilla.**

**-Es lo que siempre come después de los entrenamientos- dijo Kagami comiendo su montaña de hamburguesa.**

**-Kagamicchi ¿Cómo es que puedes comer tanto?- dijo Kise con una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza.**

**-Ya está acostumbrado- dijo Kuroko dando otro sorbo de su batido.**

**-Kurokocchi~~- dijo casi cantando- quieres unas papas- dijo Kise ofreciéndole a Kuroko sus papas.**

**-Unas cuantas, gracias Kise-kun- dijo Kuroko cuando iba agarrar Kise lo detuvo- Kise-kun no me ofreciste papas- dijo mirando a Kise confundido mientras Kagami los miraba enojado. **

**-Abre la boca- dijo Kise agarrando la barbilla de Kuroko.**

**-No soy un bebe Kise-kun- dijo Kuroko un poco molesto y sonrojado a la vez por la actitud de Kise.**

**-Kise, Kuroko no es niño- dijo Kagami molesto. **

**-No seas así Kagamicchi~~- dijo viendo serio a Kagami- di ah- dijo Kise con una papita en la mano.**

**-Está bien- dijo suspirando- ah- dijo Kuroko abriendo su boca y comiendo la papita.**

**-Eres tan lindo Kurokocchi- dijo Kise tirándose encima de Kuroko abrazándolo.**

**-Kise-kun me asfixias- dijo Kuroko sonrojado por lo que dijo Kise.**

**-Kise ya déjalo lo vas a matar- dijo Kagami más molesto. (n/a: Creo que le hago mucho bullying a Kagami-kun XD)**

** -No quiero Kagamicchi- dijo Kise viendo serio a Kagami.**

Paso el tiempo con Kise dándole de comer a Kuroko, Kagami furioso ignorándolos y peleando con Kise hasta que se hizo de noche. Salieron del local listos para irse cada quien a su casa. Caminaron los tres juntos hasta que Kise se tuvo que separar de ellos.

**-Aquí agarro otra dirección, fue grandioso volverte a ver Kurokocchi- dijo Kise abrazando a Kuroko.**

**-Nos vemos Kise-kun- dijo apenas Kuroko-me asfixias-dijo tratando de alejarlo- Kagami solo los observaba molesto.**

**-Nos vemos Kurokocchi- dijo Kise separándose de Kuroko y depositándole un beso cerca de los labios, al mismo tiempo que miraba a Kagami retadoramente.**

**~No te lo entregare tan fácilmente Kagamicchi~ pensó Kise ya en marcha dejando a Kagami sorprendido y molesto y a un Kuroko muy sonrojado.**

* * *

**_Bueno hasta aquí se los dejo, lo actualizare pronto :D y ahora les hago una pregunta quién quieren que aparezca en el próximo capítulo. Dejen sus reviews son los que me inspiran y animan a seguir con el fic. Bye abrazos y besos._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Bueno antes que todo mil disculpas por no actualizar antes pero estaba muy ocupada porque mi perrita está enferma le dio un derrame cerebral y yo le hago las terapias también tengo la molestia de que yo hago todo en mi casa y el tiempo que apenas me queda lo utilizare para actualizar, mil gracias a todos los que escriben reviews son los que me inspiran a escribir más *-*, sin más aquí les dejo la conty espero la disfruten._**

* * *

**-Nos vemos Kurokocchi- dijo Kise separándose de Kuroko y depositándole un beso cerca de los labios, al mismo tiempo que miraba a Kagami retadoramente.**

**~No te lo entregare tan fácilmente Kagamicchi~ pensó Kise ya en marcha dejando a Kagami sorprendido y molesto y a un Kuroko muy sonrojado.**

**Kuroko quedaba muy impactado por la actitud del rubio y Kagami muy molesto o celoso mejor dicho.**

**~Como se atreve ese idiota a besar a Kuroko~ pensó Kagami -Vamos Kuroko, te acompaño a tu casa- dijo Kagami **

**-Está bien Kagami-kun- dijo Kuroko con la mirada al suelo~ realmente no me explico porque Kise-kun se comporta de esa manera, es cierto que siempre ha sido "cariñoso" en su manera pero no tanto~ pensó Kuroko**

Ambos caminaron en dirección a la casa del peli celeste sin saber que alguien muy importante estaba esperando a Kuroko. Estaban a unas calles hasta que visualizaron a alguien parado enfrente de la casa de Kuroko, un chico alto pero no tanto como Kagami (n/a: o eso creo no me acuerdo cuanto mide X'D) de peli café (n/a: la verdad no sé qué color es pongámosle café oscuro a Ogiwara, lo vi en algunos fanart que encontré). Con una sonrisa se acercó a Kagami y Kuroko, tirándosele en un abrazo a este último, sorprendiendo a Kagami y Kuroko.

**-Tetsuya, que bueno volver a verte- dijo Ogiwara apretando más el abrazo.**

**-No puedo respirar- dijo apenas Kuroko con aire.**

**~ ¿Qué sucede aquí primero el idiota de Kise y ahora sale otro?~ pensó Kagami viendo molesto la escena.**

**-Lo siento Tetsuya- dijo soltándolo y despeinando a Kuroko cariñosamente.**

**~Hoy no es mi mejor día~ pensó Kuroko suspirando.**

**-Etto. ¿Quién es el Kuroko?- pregunto Kagami viéndolo entre molesto y curioso**

**~ Oh, me había olvidado de Kagami-kun~ pensó Kuroko. –Kagami-kun él es Ogiwara-kun, él es del amigo que les hable Kagami-kun- dijo presentándolos a ambos. **

**- Mucho gusto en conocerte- dijo Ogiwara ofreciéndole un apretón de manos a Kagami, el cual acepto.**

**- Igualmente- dijo Kagami –Kuroko yo me retiro ya es tarde, nos vemos mañana- dijo Kagami despidiéndose de Kuroko y Ogiwara. ~ El no parece estar tan interesado en Kuroko como Kise, no tengo de que preocuparme~ pensó Kagami dejando solos a Ogiwara y Kuroko.**

**-Tetsuya ¿Qué es el de ti?- pregunto Ogiwara curioso. **

**-Él es mi mejor amigo- dijo Kuroko tranquilo. **

**-Oh, qué bien- dijo Ogiwara más tranquilo~ Parece que Kuroko no tiene sentimientos por Kagami-kun, tal vez tenga una oportunidad ~ pensó y sonrió, acto que hizo que Kuroko lo viera curioso. **

**-¿Porque sonríes tanto Ogiwara-kun?-pregunto Kuroko.**

**-Por nada, bueno Tetsuya yo me tengo que ir mañana iré a verte después de tu entrenamiento, ¿Te parece bien?- pregunto Ogiwara sonriendo.**

**-Está bien- dijo Kuroko devolviendo la sonrisa~ Creo que Ogiwara-kun me oculta algo~ pensó Kuroko serio.**

**-Buenas noches, Tetsuya- dijo Ogiwara acercándose a Kuroko y depositándole de nuevo un beso en la mejilla.**

**-B…Buenas noches Ogiwara-kun- dijo Kuroko sonrojado y nervioso.**

**~Hare que notes mis sentimientos, antes que alguien más lo haga~ pensó decidido.**

Kuroko entro en su casa, sus padres no se encontraban por negocios así que lo recibió su abuela, una señora peli celeste con algo de gris por su edad.

**-Tetsu-chan bienvenido ¿quieres algo para cenar?- pregunto la abuela de Kuroko sonriendo. **

**-No, gracias abuela comí algo antes- dijo Kuroko devolviendo la sonrisa- Iré a mi habitación, buenas noches abuela- dijo ****despidiéndose** con un abrazo.

**-Buenas noches Tetsu-chan, que duermas bien- dijo la abuela de Kuroko correspondiendo el abrazo.**

Kuroko subió rápidamente las escaleras para su habitación se encerró porque necesitaba pensar todo lo ocurrido en ese día, pasaron muchas cosas que lo confundieron.

**-Espero que mañana sea un día tranquilo- dijo Kuroko acostándose en su cama y luego de unos minutos se quedó dormido. **

En otro lado Kagami estaba tratando de conciliar el sueño pero no lo lograba pues el día de hoy no lo pasó para nada bien con todo lo sucedido con Kise, él lo sabía estaba ardiendo de celos pero no podía dejar que sus sentimientos salieran no quería arriesgar su relación de amigos con Kuroko y este se aleje, no lo soportaría.

**-Solo espero que mañana pueda pasar un día tranquilo con Kuroko- dijo Kagami acostado en su cama.**

Paso la noche y dio paso al siguiente día Kuroko se levantaba, vio que se había dormido así que apresuradamente se bañó, vistió y comió a una velocidad increíble ya que iba tarde. Caminaba o mejor dicho corría para llegar rápido, como pudo y gracias a su falta de presencia consiguió llegar a tiempo, Kagami lo espera ansioso y molesto en su lugar.

**-Oi Kuroko ¿Por qué llegaste tarde?- dijo Kagami molesto y curioso.**

**-Lo siento Kagami-kun es que me dormí- dijo Kuroko sentándose en su lugar.**

**-Si de eso me doy cuenta jaja- dijo Kagami riéndose fuertemente -¿Cómo es que te despeinas tanto?- dijo riéndose más fuerte. **

**-¡Huh! – dijo sorprendido colocando una mano en su cabeza ~ Se me olvido peinarme~ pensó Kuroko y suspiro –Ni yo mismo se como sucede Kagami-kun, no me muevo en la cama cuando duermo- dijo Kuroko con su típico tono serio.**

**-En serio es tan inexplicable- dijo riendo colocando una mano en la cabeza de Kuroko peinándolo un poco o eso trataba.**

**Kuroko se sorprendió un poco al sentir como Kagami le sobaba la cabeza cariñosamente pero le aparto la mano con cuidado.**

**-Kagami-kun ahora quedara peor- dijo Kuroko con un tono molesto.**

**-Hey se agradecido- dijo Kagami molesto también.**

**-Lo seria si no hubiera quedado peor- dijo Kuroko más molesto.**

**-Bueno chicos hagan silencio, empezaremos la clase- dijo el maestro llegando a clase, interrumpiendo la pelea de Kagami y Kuroko.**

**~Kuroko idiota yo siendo considerado y él se enfada~ pensó Kagami molesto.**

**~Kagami-kun me dejo peor el cabello en el receso me lo peinare un poco~ pensó Kuroko soltando un suspiro.**

Pasaron las clases hasta llegar la hora de entrenamiento, realizaron su entrenamiento como siempre igual de duro y todos se marchaban a sus casas. Kagami y Kuroko habían quedado de último, ambos iban caminando hacia la salida.

**-Oi Kuroko- dijo Kagami llamando a Kuroko.**

**-Si dime Kagami-kun- dijo Kuroko tranquilo.**

**-Vamos a comer a Maji ¿cierto?- pregunto Kagami.**

**-Lo siento Kagami-kun pero tengo planes- dijo Kuroko caminando.**

**-¿Qué? ¿Con quién? ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?- pregunto Kagami molesto siguiendo a Kuroko.**

**-Lo siento Kagami-kun te recompensare luego, y con quien voy a ir es Ogiwara-kun- dijo Kuroko mientras se acercaban a la salida.**

**~Por lo menos no es algún otro idiota de la Generación de los Milagros~ pensó Kagami un poco tranquilo.**

**Los dos observaron que había una persona esperando en la salida de la escuela, ese era Ogiwara que esperaba a que Kuroko llegara y ambos avanzaron hacia él.**

**-Hola Tetsuya- dijo lanzándole a Kuroko, darle un beso en la mejilla y abrazarlo con un brazo del cuello, dejando a Kuroko sonrojado y Kagami molesto y sorprendido.**

**~Y yo que pensé que no perseguía a Kuroko, rayos me tengo que relajar~ pensaba Kagami tratando de tranquilizarse para no jalar a Kuroko y llevárselo. **

**-Hola Kagami-kun, con tu permiso me llevo a Tetsuya- dijo Ogiwara llevándose a Kuroko, dejando a Kagami atrás.**

**~Yo que pensé que tendría un día tranquilo~ pensó Kuroko resignado ~solo espero que no me salga ninguna otra sorpresa**

**~Parece ser que tengo competencia, pero no te lo dejare fácil Kagami-kun~ pensó Ogiwara.**

**-Ogiwara-kun ¿podrías soltarme?- dijo Kuroko tranquilo.**

**-Oh lo siento Tetsuya- dijo Ogiwara con una sonrisa.**

**-Por cierto ¿Hacia dónde iremos?- pregunto Kuroko curioso.**

**-Vamos por un helado ¿te parece bien?- pregunto Ogiwara sonriéndole a Kuroko.**

**-Está bien pero que sea de vainilla- dijo Kuroko feliz.**

**-Sí, sé muy bien que es tu sabor favorito de helado- dijo Ogiwara feliz de estar con el peli celeste.**

**-Qué bueno que no lo olvidaras Ogiwara-kun- dijo Kuroko riendo.**

Ambos caminaron hacia la heladería más cercana que tenían entraron, cada quien compro su helado y los dos caminaron y hablaron toda la tarde por un parque. Ya era un poco tarde así que Ogiwara llevo a Tetsuya a su casa.

**-Ya es tarde Tetsuya yo me tengo que ir- dijo Ogiwara abrazando a Kuroko.**

**-Está bien Ogiwara-kun- dijo Kuroko correspondiendo al abrazo.**

**-Tetsuya tengo algo muy importante que decirte, pero te lo diré en otra ocasión- dijo Ogiwara besando la frente de Kuroko.**

**-Buenas noches Ogiwara-kun- dijo Kuroko un poco sonrojado.**

**-Buenas Tetsuya- dijo Ogiwara despidiéndose de Kuroko.**

**~ ¿Qué será lo que me quiere decir Ogiwara-kun?, todavía es temprano iré a pasear a Nigou~ pensó Kuroko entrando a su casa.**

Kuroko entro a su casa, saludo a su abuela y le aviso que pasearía a Nigou por un rato, agarro una correa y salió con Nigou a pasear a un parque cercano. De repente Nigou se salió corriendo hacia una cancha de basket muy emocionado.

**-Guau- dijo Nigou muy alegre.**

**-Nigou regresa- dijo Kuroko siguiendo a Nigou. **

**-Guau- dijo Nigou viendo quien se encontraba en la cancha.**

**-Oh tú no eres el cachorro de Tetsu- dijo la persona que estaba en la cancha cargando a Nigou.**

**-Nigou no corras así- dijo viendo muy sorprendido de quien estaba cargando a Nigou- Aomine-kun- dijo Kuroko muy sorprendido.**

**-Tetsu, que bueno volverte a ver- dijo Aomine dejando a Nigou en el suelo y abrazando a Kuroko.**

**~Porque cuando deseo días tranquilos me tiene que pasar algo~ pensó Kuroko resignado. (n/a: Si porque será)**

**-Un gusto volver a verte Aomine-kun pero puedes soltarme no puedo respirar- dijo apenas Kuroko.**

**-Lo siento mucho Tetsu- dijo Aomine soltando a Kuroko- que gran sorpresa encontrarme contigo Tetsu, te extrañe mucho- dijo sentándose en la cancha haciendo palmaditas en el suelo invitando a Kuroko a sentarse.**

**-Yo también te extrañe mucho Aomine-kun- dijo Kuroko sentándose a la par del moreno y Nigou se sentaba en las piernas del peli celeste.**

**-Sabes Tetsu quería decirte algo muy importante pero no eh encontrado el momento- dijo Aomine con una sonrisa.**

**-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa me quieres decir Aomine-kun?- dijo Kuroko muy curioso.**

**-Creo que este es el mejor momento- dijo Aomine agarrando la barbilla de Kuroko y acercándose a los labios del peli celeste, Kuroko se sonrojo ante el acto de Aomine- Tetsu tú me gustas y mucho-dijo cerrando la poca distancia que tenía entre sus labios depositándole un tierno beso a Kuroko. El peli celeste estaba demasiado sorprendido y sonrojado, Aomine se separó con un tono sonrojado en sus mejillas poco visible.**

**-Lo siento Tetsu, no necesito que respondas a mis sentimientos ahora pero tratare de tener tu corazón- dijo Aomine decidido.**

**-Aomine-kun- fue lo único que pudo decir Kuroko tras la confesión del moreno. **

**-Tetsu hare que te enamores de mi- dijo Aomine levantándose y caminar hacia la entrada de la cancha- Yo me retiro Tetsu, pronto nos volveremos a ver- dijo Aomine saliendo de la cancha.**

Kuroko estaba totalmente confundido si estaba algo confundido por lo que le quiere decir Ogiwara ahora estaba as confundido por lo que acababa de suceder con Aomine.

**~Estoy realmente confundido no pensé que Aomine-kun se sintiera atraído por mi~ pensó Kuroko soltando un suspiro. **

**-Ahora si estoy muy confundido- dijo Kuroko cargando a Nigou, empezó a caminar hasta que llego su casa. Aviso a su abuela que regreso, subió a su cuarto casi corriendo, bajo a Nigou y se lanzó sobre su cama, tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar.**

* * *

**_Bueno hasta aquí les dejo la continuación no me maten por tardar tanto pero es que realmente estoy ocupada les prometo que actualizare lo más rápido que pueda perdon si quedo algo corto x3 hare todo lo posible sin más dejen sus reviews gracias por leer abrazos y besos_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Primero les quiero decir que tarde un poco por culpa de mi hermana se empeña a molestar pero me miro las imágenes que tengo en mi pc y vi algunas de Kise con Kuroko y me dijo-_**** Ese rubio sí que está enamorado del peli celeste-****_ si me dio risa esa mi hermana, también me tarde porque me corte el pelo me lo deje tipo como lo anda Akashi y a mi madre casi le da un infarto jaja._**

**_Bueno aquí les traigo la conty gracias a todos los que escriben reviews y dan follower y favorite al fic me hacen muy feliz. De ahora en adelante responderé a los reviews antes del fic._**

**_Annie Thompson: Si lo se Taiga la tiene muy difícil. XD_**

**_Rikka Yamato: Si la tiene muy difícil xD pero empezara a actuar al fin por algo es Bakagami, si todos quieren a Tetsu ¬3¬ jaja. Bueno quien no lo querría si es tan tierno y adorable._**

**_Yoko-chan: Que bueno que te gustara y mucho, si Tetsu es tan Kawai y un despistado y Kagami ya empezara a actuar ;) jaja_**

**_Eridanzs: Gracias por el consejo ojala te guste el fic si lo lees trate de hacer mejor el resumen pero nunca pero nunca fui buena haciendo resúmenes ni en el colegio xD no tengo idea del porque ._._**

**_Asaba-san: Que bueno que te guste y mucho *-* si en este capítulo saldrá Akashi pero en el próximo saldrá más :3 me gusta la pareja de Akashi x Kuroko *-* bueno mejor dicho me gustan todos x Kuroko xD _**

**_AishaUchiha: Si yo también me anoto (?) XD jaja bueno ya, si Nigou es Tetsuya N° 2. Si lo se ese Aomine es todo un atrevido (?) si pobre Kurokocchi no lo dejan ni respirar y será peor eso te lo aseguro ¬3¬, no te preocupes ya empezara a actuar xD por algo es Bakagami. Aww gracias pero creo que actualizare más rápido ahora :D _**

**_Bueno mil gracias a todos los que dejan reviews espero les guste el capítulo. Sin más aquí se los dejo._**

* * *

**-Ahora si estoy muy confundido- dijo Kuroko cargando a Nigou, empezó a caminar hasta que llego su casa. Aviso a su abuela que regreso, subió a su cuarto casi corriendo, bajo a Nigou y se lanzó sobre su cama, tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar. **

Pasó la noche, amanecía un nuevo día y los rayos del sol tocaban el rostro de cierto peli celeste que estaba despierto ya que no pudo dormir toda la noche, se levantó perezosamente y fue a tomar una ducha para aclarar su mente.

**-Ah- suspiro- ¿Con quién puedo hablar de lo ocurrido anoche?- Kuroko se preguntó a sí mismo mientras entraba a la ducha. Salió de la ducha ya listo y vio que tenía todavía tiempo para desayunar. Bajo las escaleras y se encontró con su abuela, quien la esperaba con el desayuno.**

**-Buenos días Tetsu-chan- dijo emocionada la abuela de Kuroko.**

**-Buenos días abuela- dijo Kuroko con su tono neutro ~Le puedo comentar a mi abuela ella me apoya siempre~ pensó sonriendo.**

**-El desayuno está listo, vamos a comer antes que se enfrié Tetsu-chan- dijo su abuela entrando a la cocina.**

**-Está bien- dijo Kuroko siguiendo a su abuela.**

**-Tetsu-chan ¿te sucede algo?- pregunto la abuela de Kuroko sentándose en el comedor.**

**-¿Te puedo contar un secreto abuela? Es un secreto-pregunto Kuroko algo apenado.**

**-Sí, puedes contar conmigo con lo que sea Tetsu-chan- dijo la abuela de Kuroko sobando la cabeza del peli celeste.**

**-Bueno, no sé cómo empezar- dijo Kuroko poniendo su mano en la barbilla~ Como le explico que paso con Aomine-kun~ pensó Kuroko.**

**-Piénsalo bien Tetsu-chan y me lo dices- dijo la abuela de Kuroko tranquila.**

**-Bueno primero creo que estoy teniendo sentimientos hacia una persona pero no sé si esa persona siente lo mismo que yo- suspiro- ayer me paso algo muy extraño con Aomine-kun ¿te acuerdas de el?- pregunto Kuroko haciendo una pausa.**

**-Claro Dai-chan el me agradaba mucho- dijo la abuela de Kuroko feliz- pero no entiendo ¿Por qué no volvieron a venir los juntos a la casa?- dijo la abuela sonriendo.**

**-Continuando Aomine-kun ayer me dijo que yo le gustaba y me dio un b…..beso- dijo Kuroko sonrojado. ~Que vergonzoso, pero solo a ella se lo puedo contar~ pensó Kuroko muy avergonzado.**

**-¡Oh! Enserio, Tetsu-chan se notaba mucho que tú le gustabas y mucho, bueno a quien no puedes gustarle si eres tan adorable-dijo su abuela con una gran sonrisa- Y tal vez la persona que te está gustando puede sentir lo mismo que tu Tetsu-chan- dijo aumentando la sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo a Kuroko.**

**-¡Abuela!- dijo Kuroko muy sonrojado. ~Como fue que llegue a esto~ pensó Kuroko.**

**-¿Pero eso no es lo único que te tiene preocupado verdad?- pregunto la abuela de Kuroko.**

**-La verdad no, también tengo curiosidad de lo que me quiere decir Ogiwara-kun, también me tiene muy confundido mi amigo Kise-kun él está más apegado a mi últimamente- dijo Kuroko feliz de poder expresar lo que siente.**

**-Ah- suspiro- Tetsu-chan querido lo que pasa es tu eres demasiado adorable y nadie te resiste- dijo su abuela emocionada limpiando la mesa, pues con toda la charla ya habían terminado de desayunar. **

**-¡Abuela! No digas eso- dijo Kuroko apenado.**

**-Pero si es verdad Tetsu-chan, ahora termina de alistarte que se te hará tarde- dijo alegre la abuela de Kuroko- Y no te preocupes tu secreto está a salvo conmigo- dijo guiñándole un ojo.**

**-Gracias abuela, eres una gran abuela- dijo Kuroko sonriendo abrazando a su abuela.**

**-De nada, y tú eres un gran nieto Tetsu-chan- dijo su abuela correspondiendo al abrazo.**

**-Yo me voy si no se me hará tarde- dijo Kuroko soltando a su abuela y dirigiendo a la puerta.**

**-¡Que te vaya bien!- dijo su abuela despidiendo a Tetsu.**

**-Gracias abuela- dijo Kuroko levantando una mano para despedirse.**

Kuroko camino por las calles tranquilamente, realmente lo había relajado su charla con su abuela tenía que contarle a alguien pero estaba pensando si se lo contaría a Kagami-kun, algo le decía que tenía que hacerlo y a la vez no.

**~Lo decidiré cuando llegue a la escuela~ pensó Kuroko, algo saco de sus pensamientos a Kuroko y ese era el sonido de su celular- Mmm… ¿Quién me llamara tan temprano?- se dijo a si mismo sacando su celular y contestándolo.**

**_-Hola Tetsuya ¿cómo estás?- pregunto una voz muy conocida en la línea._**

**-¡Akashi-kun!- dijo Kuroko sorprendido- Estoy bien ¿y tú?- dijo tranquilo.**

**_-Si quien más va ser- dijo Akashi riendo- y estoy bien Tetsuya- dijo feliz._**

**-Se puede saber para que me llamas Akashi-kun- pregunto Kuroko caminando.**

**_-Solo quería decirte que este viernes no hagas planes iré a verte- dijo Akashi sonriendo._**

**-Está bien-dijo Kuroko llegando a su escuela- lo siento pero ya llegue a la escuela hablaremos luego Akashi-kun- dijo Kuroko sonriendo.**

**_-Hablaremos luego Tetsuya, no lo olvides no quiero a nadie más en nuestra cita el viernes- dijo riendo- Nos vemos Tetsuya- dijo colgando la llamada._**

**~C….cita creo que se equivocó~ pensó Kuroko con un leve sonrojo entrando a su clase. Kagami no pasó desapercibido el sonrojo que tuvo su sombra.**

**-Buenos días Kuroko- saludo Kagami con una sonrisa.**

**-Buenos días Kagami-kun- dijo Kuroko devolviendo la sonrisa y sentándose en su lugar.**

**-¿Hoy tienes planes Kuroko?- pregunto Kagami curioso. **

**-Mmm no que yo recuerde- dijo Kuroko poniendo su mano en su barbilla en una pose de pensar.**

**-¿Qué tal si vamos a Maji después de clases?- pregunto Kagami un poco nervioso.**

**-Está bien Kagami-kun- dijo Kuroko sonriendo.**

Llego el profesor de su primera hora de clases haciendo que todos se callaran para empezar la clase, pasaron todas las clases aburridos. Kagami estaba ansioso de salir con Kuroko ya que le pediría explicación de varias cosas aunque no estaba muy seguro si debía hacerlo pero tenía mucha curiosidad. Llego la hora del entrenamiento todos estaban en la cancha practicando así acabaron el entrenamiento, quedando solo la entrenadora, Hyuga, Teppei, Kagami y Kuroko.

**-Nosotros nos retiramos- dijo Hyuga que iba con Riko y Teppei dejando a Kagami y Kuroko solos.**

**-Vamos Kuroko se nos hará tarde- dijo Kagami saliendo.**

**-Está bien Kagami-kun- dijo Kuroko guardando sus últimas cosas y siguiendo a Kagami.**

Ambos caminaron tranquilamente hasta Maji entraron, cada quien pidió lo que iba a comer y se sentaron donde siempre.

**-Oi Kuroko-dijo Kagami llamando a Kuroko.**

**-¿Qué pasa Kagami-kun?- dijo Kuroko dando un sorbo a su malteada de vainilla.**

**-Bueno ¿quería preguntarte algo?- dijo Kagami dando una mordida a una de sus hamburguesas.**

**-¿Qué cosa Kagami-kun?- pregunto Kuroko algo curioso.**

**-¿Por qué te sonrojaste cuando llegaste a clase?- pregunto Kagami algo nervioso. Pues no quería saber la repuesta pero a la vez sí.**

**-Etto- dijo Kuroko recordando la llamada- no sé cómo decirlo Kagami-kun- dijo Kuroko nervioso, que no pasó desapercibido por Kagami.**

**-No confías en mi Kuroko, vamos dime- dijo Kagami un poco molesto por como actuaba Kuroko.**

**-Bueno no es nada especial solo que alguien me invito a salir- dijo Kuroko tranquilo y a la vez nervioso, pues sentía que hacia mal al contarle eso a Kagami. Por su lado Kagami se atraganto al escuchar lo que dijo Kuroko.**

**-¿Quién te invito?- dijo Kagami molesto.**

**-Akashi-kun- dijo tranquilo Kuroko.**

**~Genial ahora es el loco de las tijeras~ pensó Kagami más molesto.**

**-Kuroko ¿tu aceptaste?- dijo Kagami nervioso de lo que contestaría Kuroko.**

**-Si Kagami-kun pero es una salida de amigos- dijo Kuroko antes que Kagami le reclamara.**

**-suspiro- Oh entiendo – dijo Kagami algo tranquilo.**

Mientras esos dos platicaban alguien había entrado al local de Maji que al pudo notar la presencia de cierto peli celeste y decidió a saludar. Se acercó dónde estaban Kagami y Kuroko.

**-Oi Tetsu- dijo Aomine llamándolo haciendo que Kuroko se atragantara y Kagami lo viera molesto.**

**-Aomine-kun- dijo Kuroko sorprendido y recordó lo que le paso la noche anterior haciendo que se sonrojara.**

**-¿Cómo estas Tetsu?- dijo Aomine trayendo una silla y sentándose a la par de Kuroko. **

**-B…bien- dijo Kuroko nervioso y sonrojado.**

**-Ejem- dijo Kagami llamando la atención de ambos. **

**-Oh no me había fijado que estabas aquí Bakagami- dijo Aomine viendo retadoramente a Kagami.**

**-Tú eres el que estas de más aquí Ahomine- dijo devolviéndole la mirada a Aomine y se formó una batalla de miradas.**

**-Disculpen- dijo Kuroko llamándole la atención a ambos- Aomine-kun ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Kuroko un poco tranquilo.**

**-Venia porque estaba cerca y tenía hambre- dijo tranquilo Aomine.**

**-Pero puedes sentarte en otro lado Ahomine- dijo Kagami molesto. ~Tenía que venir la persona quien más detesto~ pensó Kagami molesto.**

**-Cállate Bakagami- dijo Aomine molesto ante el comentario de Kagami. Kuroko solo suspiraba ante la actitud infantil de su luz y su ex luz. **

**Todos terminaron de comer, así que salían del local. Kagami y Aomine teniendo una discusión absurda y Kuroko viéndolos discutir.**

**-Bueno Tetsu yo me voy- dijo Aomine abrazando del cuello a Kuroko con una mano.**

**-Ahomine suelta a Kuroko- dijo Kagami muy molesto jalando el brazo de Kuroko de Aomine atrayéndolo hacia él.**

**-Tetsu no es tuyo Bakagami- dijo Aomine volviendo a jalar a Kuroko atrayéndolo hacia él.**

**-Disculpen pero me dejaran sin brazos y los ocupo-dijo Kuroko deteniendo la batalla soltándose de Aomine.**

**-Lo siento Kuroko-dijo Kagami apenado.**

**-Lo siento Tetsu- dijo Aomine apenado también. **

**-Ah- suspiro- están perdonados- dijo Kuroko sonriendo.**

**-Nos vemos Tetsu- dijo Aomine depositándole un beso ligero en los labios a Kuroko y alejándose de Kagami y Kuroko ~Tetsu solo es mío no te lo dejare Bakagami~ pensó Aomine. **

Kagami quedaba con la boca abierta y Kuroko se sonrojaba hasta las orejas.

**~ ¿Qué demonios fue lo que ocurrió?~ se preguntaba Kagami con lo que acababa de pasar.**

**~Aomine-kun hablaba enserio~ pensaba Kuroko muy sorprendido.**

Kagami acompaño a Kuroko hasta su casa pero durante el transcurso ninguno dijo una sola palabra, llegaron a la casa del peli celeste.

**-Buenas noches Kagami-kun- dijo Kuroko despidiéndose.**

**~Ahora o nunca Kagami Taiga~ pensó decidido Kagami- Buenas noches Kuroko- dijo Kagami depositándole un beso en la mejilla a Kuroko y salió lo más rápido que pudo, dejando a un peli celeste muy confundido y sorprendido.**

**-Ah- suspiro Kuroko, toco la mejilla que Kagami le había besado y sonrió. Entro en su casa, saludo a su abuela y a Nigou. Subió a su cuarto y se lanzó en su cama. **

**~Esta no es mi semana~ pensó quedándose dormido en unos minutos.**

En otro lado Kagami llegaba a su apartamento agotado y sonrojado. Entro y se fue a su cuarto corriendo tirándose a la cama.

**-¡Ah! Estoy muy avergonzado-dijo Kagami abrazando una almohada.**

* * *

**_Bueno hasta aquí se los dejare se me fue la inspiración todo por culpa de mi hermana ¬¬ jaja espero les haya gustado dejen sus reviews son los que me inspiran a seguir. Gracias por leer._**

**_Bye abrazos y besos. Los quiero. _**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Bueno primero que nada mil gracias a todos los que escriben sus reviews y leen mi fic, contestare a los que me han dejado reviews n-n _**

**_Annie Thompson: Jaja si lo se ese Bakagami pero pronto sucederá ;) gracias por escribir._**

**_Nyan: Si lo sé pero es Bakagami del que hablamos, bueno en mi fic él es tierno y un poco lento. _**

**_Jaken'na-kokoro: Que bueno que te guste, perdón por la demora enserio porque ahora tengo menos tiempo tengo que estudiar para el examen de admisión de la U._**

**_Karo-yume: Si Kagami es tan lindo celoso, si Tetsu es demasiado inocente para darse cuenta. XD_**

**_Nozomi: Si lo se Kagami es tan tierno y lindo, no podría prometerte lemon por ahora ya que no eh escrito uno nunca y si lo hay creo que sería hasta el final, lo siento u-u y también lo siento por ser capítulos tan cortos no se me da escribir mucho._**

**_Moka shijagami: No me molesta que te emociones mucho n-n yo también soy así te comprendo, que bueno que te encante mi fic me alegra bastante si Kagami es muy tierno sí creo que es posible que Midorima-kun le haya contagiado lo tsundere._**

**_Hailey LL: Primeramente lo siento si puse eso y no me fije, tal vez no puse atención en lo que escribía, y si fue realmente tonto lo que puse al principio del fic u-u no lo volveré hacer pero es que me sentía insegura cambiare de actitud, realmente lo siento por los lectores silenciosos que leyeron y leen mi fic, los tomo en cuenta y siempre los tomare en cuenta._**

**_Rikka Yamato: Si lo se lo siento sé que todos esperaban un beso en la boca, pero ya se lo dará. Si ese Bakagami jaja es tan Bakagami, Kagami ya empezara actuar no te preocupes. Y Akashi si es posible que secuestre a Tetsu xD _**

**_Bueno sin más les dejo la continuación._**

Estaba amaneciendo era un nuevo día, un día muy esperado por un chico peli rojo se alisto para ir camino a la escuela, estaba muy emocionado que se acabara la escuela e ir a buscar a Tetsuya él sabía que le gustaba su amigo peli celeste no lo iba negar. Pero tenía otro problema y lo sabía muy bien tenia rivales que querían el corazón de Kuroko.

** -Estoy ansioso de ver a Tetsuya- dijo Akashi ansioso por que llegara la hora de ir a ver a Tetsuya.**

En otra cuidad un peli celeste se levantaba era viernes y sabía perfectamente que le esperaba después la cita con Akashi, aunque Kuroko no quería admitir que era una cita. Se levantó perezosamente, se bañó y alisto para ir la escuela. Bajo por las escaleras tomo su desayuno y se despidió de su abuela, caminando hacia la escuela recibió una llamada.

**-Buenos días Tetsuya- dijo Akashi del otro lado de la línea telefónica.**

**-B…buenos días A…Akashi-kun- dijo Kuroko contestando al saludo nervioso. ~Tranquilízate Tetsuya~ se dijo a si mismo Kuroko.**

**~ ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan lindo e inocente?~ pensó Akashi al escuchar la voz nerviosa de Kuroko- Tetsuya te hablo para confirmar que no te hayas olvidado de nuestra cita, iré a recogerte después de tu entrenamiento ¿está bien?- preguntó Akashi.**

**-Está bien Akashi-kun te esperare en la salida de la escuela- dijo Kuroko en tono tranquilo aunque realmente estaba nervioso.**

**-Nos vemos luego Tetsuya- dijo Akashi despidiéndose de Kuroko.**

**-Nos vemos luego Akashi-kun- dijo Kuroko cortando la llamada caminando hacia su escuela. **

Entro a su salón y vio a Kagami sentado pero estaba por alguna razón nervioso, a Kuroko se le escapo una sonrisa al ver a Kagami en ese estado.

**~ ¿Cómo lo veré a la cara después de lo que lo bese anoche? Cierto que fue en la mejilla pero no le quita que fue un beso~ pensó Kagami revolviéndose el cabello pero una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.**

**-Buenos días Kagami-kun- dijo Kuroko llamando la atención de Kagami.**

**-B…buenos d…días K…Kuroko- dijo Kagami sonrojándose y nervioso.**

**-Kagami-kun ¿estás bien?, ¿Por qué estás tan rojo, no tendrás fiebre?- pregunto Kuroko poniendo su mano en la frente de Kagami.**

**-E…estoy bien, no te preocupes Kuroko-dijo Kagami apartando la mano de Kuroko.**

**-¿seguro Kagami-kun?- insistió Kuroko viendo el nerviosismo de Kagami.**

**-Sí, seguro Kuroko- dijo Kagami ya más tranquilo. ~Tengo que tranquilizarme~ pensó Kagami suspirando.**

**-Si tú lo dices Kagami-kun, te creeré- dijo Kuroko con una sonrisa y al mismo tiempo sentándose.**

Entro el profesor de la primera clase dando inicio a las clases, pasaron todas las clases hasta llegar a la hora del entrenamiento, terminaron el entrenamiento como siempre fue agotador.

En otra cuidad cierto pelirrojo ya venía en camino a ver a Kuroko como había planeado, había pedido permiso para saltarse la práctica de ese día para poder llegar a tiempo a ver a su querido Tetsuya.

**~Tengo tantas ganas de verte Tetsuya~ pensaba Akashi viendo por la ventana, llego a su destino 10 minutos antes le ordeno al chofer de la limosina que esperara un rato y salió de la limosina para esperar al peli celeste**.

Todo el equipo de Seirin iba saliendo, Kagami y Kuroko venían de ultimo con una de sus típicas peleas infantiles cuando se dieron cuenta que había un escándalo en la salida de la escuela. Todos se acercaron a ver que provocaba ese escándalo y vieron al excapitán de Teiko ahí esperando apoyado en una limosina.

**-¿Qué hace Akashi-kun aquí?- dijo Riko intrigada. **

**-Ni idea- dijo Hyuga igual de intrigado. **

**-Creo que vino a buscar a alguien- dijo Teppei tranquilo.**

**-¿Vendrá a buscar a Kuroko-kun?- dijo Riko pensativa- esto no está bien- dijo mirando como venían Kagami y Kuroko, Kuroko al ver a Akashi se acercó a él.**

**-Buenas Akashi-kun- dijo Kuroko haciendo una pequeña reverencia.**

**-Buenas Tetsuya- dijo Akashi abrazando a Kuroko.**

**-Te hice esperar mucho- dijo Kuroko con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.**

**-No te preocupes Tetsuya- dijo Akashi separándose de Kuroko.**

**-Oi Akashi- dijo Kagami acercándose a los dos pequeños.**

**-Hola Kagami Taiga- dijo Akashi en tono de superioridad.**

**-¿Para qué viniste hasta aquí?- pregunto Kagami haciendo como si no sabía.**

**-Vengo por Tetsuya a una cita- dijo Akashi sujetando la mano de Kuroko, haciendo que Kuroko se sonrojara ~ Tan lindo que es Tetsuya~ pensó Akashi con una sonrisa.**

**-U…una cita- dijo Kagami sorprendido y molesto.**

**-Si una cita Kagami Taiga ¿si me disculpas me llevo a Tetsuya?- dijo Akashi indicándole a Kuroko que entre a la limosina. **

**-Nos vemos luego Kagami-kun- dijo Kuroko entrando a la limosina.**

**-Nos vemos luego Kuroko- dijo Kagami despidiéndose del peli celeste.**

**-Nos vemos luego Kagami Taiga- dijo Akashi mirando retadoramente a Kagami, quien le devolvió la mirada.**

Akashi entro a la limosina e hizo una señal al chofer para que arrancara dejando a algunos del equipo de Seirin sorprendidos. Todos iban camino a su casa, quedando solo Kagami, Hyuga, Teppei y Riko.

**~Pero que se cree ese loco de las tijeras con mirarme así~ pensó Kagami molesto.**

**-No es bueno Kagami- dijo Teppei acercándose a Kagami.**

**-¿Eh?- dijo Kagami confundido.**

**-Estoy de acuerdo con Teppei- esta vez hablo Riko.**

**-Cierto Bakagami- dijo Hyuga acercándose a ellos.**

**-¿De qué hablan?- pregunto Kagami mas confundido.**

**-Si estamos hablando con Bakagami- dijo Riko suspirando- Kagami-kun si no te apresuras te lo quitaran- dijo Riko con seriedad.**

**-¡Eh!- dijo Kagami mas confundido que antes.**

**-Enserio Kagami-kun ¿no te das cuenta?- dijo Riko con una gota al estilo anime detrás de su cabeza. Mientras Teppei y Hyuga suspiraban.**

**-Realmente eres Bakagami- dijo Hyuga resignado- explícale Riko- dijo Hyuga suspirando.**

**-Kagami-kun ¿a ti te gusta Kuroko-kun verdad?- dijo Riko seria mirando a Kagami.**

**-N…no Kuroko no me gusta- dijo Kagami nervioso desviando la vista.**

**-Kagami es mejor que lo admitas y luches por el- dijo Teppei dándole palmaditas en el hombro a Kagami.**

**-¿¡Que!?- dijo Kagami realmente sorprendido~ Tan evidente es que me gusta Kuroko~ pensó Kagami suspirando.**

**-¿Y bien? ¿Lo admites?- dijo Hyuga mirándolo serio.**

**-Si lo admito- dijo Kagami avergonzado- me gusta Kuroko, es más creo que estoy enamorado de el- dijo Kagami muy sonrojado.**

**-Que bien que lo admitas, ahora lucha por el- dijo Riko animando a Kagami.**

**-Si Kagami, deberías confesártele es la mejor forma- dijo Hyuga sonriendo.**

**-Pero si eres tímido tírale indirectas aunque en tu caso creo que sería mejor que te confieses- dijo Teppei con una sonrisa.**

**-Está bien, gracias por los consejos sempai- dijo Kagami sonriendo, tal vez tenían razón si le gustaba Kuroko era hora de actuar. **

**-Bien actúa pronto antes que te lo quiten Kagami-kun- dijo Riko con una sonrisa traviesa- Nos retiramos ya chicos- dijo Riko viendo a Hyuga y Teppei.**

Los sempai se retiraron y Kagami fue hacia Maji a comprar comida ya que tenía hambre pero iba pensando en lo que le dijeron sus sempai, si tenía que actuar tenía que ser ahora, el sábado seria su gran oportunidad y no la desperdiciaría.

Mientras tanto los sempai iban felices después de la charla con Kagami.

**-Que bien que reaccionara Bakagami- dijo Riko emocionada.**

**-Si no hubiéramos hablado con el- dijo Hyuga caminando.**

**-Si no, nunca se habría dado cuenta- dijo Teppei emocionado como Riko.**

**-Ojala y Bakagami se confiese pronto, esos dos hacen una bonita pareja- dijo Riko con brillos alrededor.**

**-Entrenadora cálmese- dijo Hyuga tratando de calmar a la entrenadora.**

**-¿Cómo calmarme si tenemos que unir a esos dos?- dijo Riko decidida.**

**-Jaja tienes razón Riko- dijo Teppei riendo. Hyuga solo suspiro, esos dos sí que eran caso aparte.**

**-Hyuga-kun ¿dime cuando me eh equivocado al unir parejas?- dijo Riko seria- después de todo soy yo quien los unió a ti y a Teppei- dijo Riko viendo a Hyuga con una sonrisa traviesa.**

**-Jaja si tiene razón no crees Hyuga- dijo Teppei acercándose a Hyuga dándole un abrazo.**

**-Ah- suspiro Hyuga- si entrenadora tiene buen ojo para formar parejas- dijo sonriéndole a la chica.**

**-Ahora se formara el plan unir a Kagami-kun y Kuroko-kun- dijo entusiasmada Riko.**

**-Yo creo que mejor lo dejamos a ellos actuar a su manera pero si hay oportunidad les ayudamos- dijo Teppei sonriendo.**

**-Estoy de acuerdo con Kiyoshi- dijo Hyuga sonriendo. Riko sonrió y los tres caminaron cada quien a su casa. **

Mientras tanto con Akashi y Kuroko.

** -Akashi-kun- dijo Kuroko llamando la atención del peli rojo- ¿Hacia dónde vamos?- pregunto curioso viendo hacia la ventana.**

**-Pensé en ir al cine Tetsuya- dijo Akashi viendo a Kuroko- ¿Te parece bien?- dijo sujetando la mano de Kuroko.**

**-E…está bien Akashi-kun- dijo Kuroko sonrojado.**

**~ ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan lindo Tetsuya?~ pensó Akashi con una sonrisa viendo a Kuroko.**

Akashi ordeno al chofer llegar al centro comercial, al cual llegaron en diez minutos charlando de cosas triviales hasta llegar a su destino, el chofer se detuvo en la entrada del centro comercial. Akashi bajo primero y abrió la puerta ofreciéndole la mano a Kuroko la cual acepto y bajo de la limosina. (n/a: Akashi-kun todo un caballero) Akashi se acercó al chofer y le dijo- Puedes irte, yo te llamare cuando salgamos-. El chofer obedeció y dejo solos a Akashi y Kuroko.

**-Vamos Tetsuya- dijo Akashi acercándose a Kuroko tomándolo de la mano.**

**-Está bien Akashi-kun- dijo Kuroko sonrojado desviando la vista- ¿Q…que película veremos?- dijo nervioso.**

**-Actividad Paranormal 5- dijo Akashi jalando a Kuroko adentro del centro comercial.**

**-¡¿Qué?!- dijo Kuroko más nervioso ~Akashi-kun sabe que no me gustan esa películas~ pensó Kuroko muy pero muy nervioso.**

**-No te preocupes Tetsuya- dijo Akashi apretando más la mano de Kuroko. **

Llegaron al cine aun tomados de la mano Akashi pago las entradas entraron al cine, buscaron donde sentarse, empezó la película. Kuroko se pasó la película abrazando a Akashi ya que le daban mucho miedo las películas de terror, mientras Akashi tenía una gran sonrisa por tener a Kuroko de esa manera; Akashi sabía perfectamente que a Kuroko no le gustaban ese tipo de películas. (n/a: Ya no es un caballero xD) Acabo la película y ambos salieron Kuroko abrazando el brazo de Akashi, mientras Akashi seguía con su gran sonrisa.

**-Tetsuya ¿estás bien?- pregunto Akashi viendo a Kuroko.**

**-S…si estoy bien Akashi-kun- dijo Kuroko nervioso, en realidad odiaba esa clase de películas.**

**-Vamos por unos dulces, conozco una buena dulcería cerca- dijo Akashi sujetando la mano de Kuroko y jalándolo.**

**-Está bien- dijo Kuroko dejándose llevar por Akashi.**

Llegaron a la dulcería era pequeña pero tenía gran variedad de dulces, lo que no se esperaban era que se encontrarían con alguien conocido. Ese era nada menos que Murasakibara. Murasakibara los identifico y se acercó a ambos.

**~Rayos se arruino mi cita~ pensó Akashi viendo al más alto acercarse.**

**-Kuro-chin Aka-chin~~- dijo Murasakibara llegando donde ambos comiendo unos dulces.**

**-Hola Murasakibara-kun- dijo Kuroko saludando al peli morado.**

**-Hola Atsushi- dijo Akashi saludándolo pero algo molesto ya que se arruino su cita con Kuroko.**

**-¿Qué hacen aquí?~~- dijo Murasakibara ofreciéndole dulces a Kuroko.**

**-Acabamos de ver una película- dijo Kuroko agarrando uno de los dulces que Murasakibara le ofrecía.**

**-Pero ya nos íbamos- dijo Akashi sujetando a Kuroko de la mano y jalándolo. **

**-Eh Aka-chin~~ ya se van-dijo Murasakibara viendo como Akashi jalaba a Kuroko.**

**-Nos vemos Atsushi- dijo Akashi despidiéndose de Murasakibara.**

**-Nos vemos Murasakibara-kun- dijo Kuroko despidiéndose siendo arrastrado por Akashi.**

**-Nos vemos Kuro-chin ~~- dijo Murasakibara viendo a Akashi y Kuroko irse.**

Akashi llamo a su chofer quien los fue a recoger minutos después, le dio la dirección de la casa del peli celeste y Akashi y Kuroko entraron a la limosina. En un par de minutos llegaron a la casa de Kuroko, Akashi se bajó primero y abrió la puerta a Kuroko.

**-Akashi-kun no soy una chica- dijo Kuroko un poco molesto por cómo le ofrecía la mano para ayudarle a bajar de nuevo en el mismo día. **

**-Si lo se Tetsuya- dijo Akashi tranquilo- eres más lindo que muchas chicas- dijo con una sonrisa sincera.**

**-¿¡Que!?- dijo Kuroko sorprendido y sonrojado por lo que le dijo Akashi.**

**~Tan lindo como siempre~ pensó Akashi sonriendo viendo a Kuroko.**

**-Buenas noches Akashi-kun- dijo Kuroko que se dirigía a la entrada de su casa pero una mano en su brazo lo detuvo. **

**-Buenas noches Tetsuya- dijo Akashi dándole un beso tierno en los labios, haciendo sonrojar a Kuroko- Nos veremos pronto Tetsuya- dijo para entrar en su limosina con una gran sonrisa.**

**-Ah- suspiro Kuroko~ Ahora también Akashi-kun~ pensó resignado entrando a su casa. Saludo a su abuela y a Nigou, que lo recibía muy alegre.**

**-¿Cómo te fue hoy Tetsu-chan?- dijo la abuela de Kuroko sonriente sentada en un sillón.**

**-Pues bien abuela, fui con Akashi-kun a ver una película y me encontré con Murasakibara-kun- dijo Kuroko sentándose junto a su abuela.**

**-¿Eso no es lo único que ocurrió verdad Tetsu-chan?- pregunto su abuela directamente, conocía bien a su nieto.**

**-Si abuela tienes razón- dijo suspirando- cuando Akashi-kun me vino a dejar e beso y en los labios- dijo Kuroko sonrojado al recordar.**

**-¡Oh! No lo puedo creer Tetsu-chan, no creí que Sei-chan tuviera sentimientos hacia ti Tetsu-chan- dijo su abuela realmente sorprendida.**

**-Bueno eso es todo lo que paso hoy abuela, me iré a descansar- dijo Kuroko despidiéndose de su abuela con un abrazo.**

**-Buenas noches Tetsu-chan- dijo su abuela correspondiendo el abrazo.**

Kuroko subió las escaleras realmente necesitaba descansar después de lo que ocurrido anteriormente, se recostó en su cama y el sonido de su celular le llamo la atención y vio un mensaje de Kagami.

**_-De: Kagami-kun_**

**_Kuroko espero que no hayas olvidado que mañana me invitarías a comer, estaba pensando que podríamos comer en mi apartamento, ver una película y después jugar un rato basket ¿te parece bien Kuroko?-_**

Kuroko había olvidado la promesa que le hizo a Kagami con todo lo que había ocurrido en esa semana, pero le alegraba pasar tiempo con Kagami e inmediatamente respondió el mensaje.

**_-Para: Kagami-kun_**

**_Está bien Kagami-kun a qué horas llego para comprar los ingredientes pero no vayas a comer mucho que me dejaras pobre Kagami-kun.-_**

Kuroko envió el mensaje y obtuvo respuesta inmediata de parte de Kagami.

**_-De: Kagami-kun _**

**_No, yo pasare por ti Kuroko ¿está bien a las 10 am? Idiota que gracioso si no como mucho-_**

Kuroko vio el mensaje y sonrió y respondió al mensaje.

**_-Para: Kagami-kun_**

**_Está bien Kagami-kun te espero a esa hora, ni tú mismo te crees que no comes mucho Kagami-kun -_**

Kuroko envió el mensaje y obtuvo respuesta inmediata de parte de Kagami.

**_-De: Kagami-kun_**

**_Idiota está bien, buenas noches Kuroko-_**

Kuroko recibió la respuesta de Kagami y respondió al mensaje.

**_-Para: Kagami-kun _**

**_Buenas noches Kagami-kun-_**

Kuroko sonrió tras la pequeña charla con el peli bicolor, realmente lo hacía feliz esta con Kagami-kun y se recostó en la cama quedando dormido al instante.

En otro lado estaba un Kagami muy decidido para que todo saliera bien el siguiente día, se puso nervioso pero feliz de que el peli celeste se acordara y aceptara estar con el todo el día sábado.

** -Bien seguiré los consejos de sempai mañana- dijo Kagami decidido, fue a su cama y se quedó dormido al instante, tenía que descansar muy bien. **

**_Bueno hasta aquí les dejo la continuación dejen sus reviews, acepto criticas pero no insultos, gracias por leer hasta el próximo capítulo._**

**_PD: Me tarde en escribirla porque hice una guerra con mi hermana (aunque fue divertida, pero me atraso) también se decidió molestarme todo el rato que pasa aquí en la casa no me dejaba tranquila xD_**

**_PD 2: También me dio un mini infarto porque mi hermana casi pero casi descubre el fic u-u pero no lo hizo fue bueno, ah y mi hermano menor (a él le gusta el yaoi) ya se dio cuenta que escribo fic y me dijo que me ayudara en los próximos xD _**


	6. ¿Cita? ¡Primera Parte!

**_Bueno mil gracias por los que leen y dejan sus reviews me alegra bastante saber que les gusta *O*, el sábado cuando vi el capítulo de Kuroko no Basket tuvo un desangramiento nasal lo hicieron tan yaoizable xD que no me lo podía creer porque en la escena de cuando Kagami sujeta a Kuroko no fue así en el manga xD primeramente no lo abraza y lo apega a él; yo digo que en la empresa de los anime hay fujoshis y fundashis_** **_que nos hacen las series a nosotros *O* los que amamos el yaoi, bueno es que sin el fanservice no venderían mucho._**

**_Se dieron cuenta un capitulo con nombre XD ok ya espero que no arruine nada no les escribo nombre porque no se me ocurren nada ._. pero para este y el que sigue si XD :3 _**

**_Rikka Yamato: Si al fin ese Bakagami admitió sus sentimientos por Tetsu *O* si Riko sabe ¬w¬ ellos le darán ayudita pero Bakagami tiene que hacer el resto xD si ya actuara no te preocupes._**

**_Nozomi: Kyaaa que bueno que pienses así de mi fic y que me hayas perdonado, si hare el intento de hacer lemon al final pero no prometo que sea bueno xD _**

**_Annie Thompson: Si ese Akashi-kun es un loquillo._**

**_Kiryu Zero: Si muchos se interesaron en Tetsu *O* pero quien no lo haría siendo tan lindo, si pobre Kagami-kun tiene mucha competencia. Sera sorpresa como le va en su día con Tetsu._**

**_Kyaaaan: Aww gracias n-n que bueno que pienses así del capítulo, si los sempai saben todo *O* y a mí también me encanta la pareja que hacen ellos dos son tan adasdsadasd. Y si lo se Riko me salió fujoshi *o*. Pd1: Si lo vi y quede asdasdadad *¬* casi me desangro xD ya sabía que pasaba porque leo el manga pero en el anime lo yaoizaron demasiado jaja; Pd2: Te entiendo antes no le gustaba pero yo lo metí al mundo del yaoi *-* ahora solo falta meter a mi hermana jaja._**

**_Bueno sin más les dejo la continuación._**

Estaba amaneciendo un nuevo día en la cuidad, era sábado y Kuroko tenía un compromiso con Kagami, no era una cita bueno eran amigos era normal que salieran a divertirse y le había prometido a Kagami que lo invitaría a comer aunque lo dejaría sin dinero por las grandes cantidades que come el peli bicolor, Kuroko sonrió y se levantó de su cama aún era temprano eran las 8 am, tenía tiempo para arreglarse. Bajo las escaleras, vio a su abuela despierta y se acercó hacia ella.

**-Buenos días abuela- dijo Kuroko saludando a su abuela con una sonrisa. **

**-Buenos días Tetsu-chan- dijo la abuela de Kuroko devolviéndole la sonrisa- ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?-dijo entrando a la cocina.**

**-Saldré con un amigo abuela- dijo Kuroko siguiendo a su abuela a la cocina.**

**-¿Con quién saldrás Tetsu-chan?- dijo la abuela de Kuroko curiosa y preparando el desayuno de ambos, mientras Kuroko arreglaba la mesa.**

**-Con Kagami-kun- dijo Kuroko con una sonrisa, su abuela puso el desayuno en la mesa y ambos se sentaron a comer.**

**-Entonces iras con Taiga-chan, que bien- dijo su abuela feliz- ¿a qué hora te vas Tetsu-chan?-pregunto curiosa, mientras ambos terminaban de comer.**

**-Si abuela, me iré a dentro de 1 hora- dijo Kuroko viendo el reloj de la pared. Ambos ya habían terminado de comer.**

**-Está bien Tetsu-chan, ve a ducharte yo limpiare la mesa- dijo su abuela con una sonrisa.**

Kuroko le devolvió la sonrisa, subió las escaleras a su cuarto tenía que decidir que ponerse si iban a jugar sería mejor vestirse informal, se decidió por una camiseta blanca que usaba en los de basket entrenamientos y un short celeste (n/a: ok no se me ocurrió otro color xD). Kuroko se fue a duchar, salió y se vistió; vio a Nigou sentado esperándolo y vio la hora eran las 9:45 am solo tenía 15 minutos para estar listo.

**-Bien solo falta peinarme- dijo Kuroko viéndose en el espejo del baño ~Realmente no me explico como mi cabello queda así~ pensó suspirando. (n/a: Ahora que tengo el pelo corto comprendo a Tetsu, amanezco igual que él)**

Se terminó de peinar, levanto a Nigou y bajo a la sala donde estaba su abuela sentada viendo televisión. Kuroko se sentó junto a ella y vio en su celular la hora eran las 9:50 am solo 10 minutos y llegaba Kagami a recogerlo; pero porque se sentía tan feliz al estar con el peli bicolor no se lo explicaba pero algo le decía que pronto lo descubriría.

**-Tetsu-chan ya casi es hora de que te vayas- dijo su abuela viendo a Kuroko con una sonrisa.**

**-Si abuela- dijo Kuroko devolviéndole la sonrisa a su abuela- por alguna razón estoy feliz de estar con Kagami-kun, no tengo idea de ¿Por qué me siento así?- dijo Kuroko a su abuela.**

**-Tetsu-chan no te preocupes lo descubrirás a tu tiempo- dijo su abuela contestando a la pregunta de su nieto- espero que no tardes mucho en darte cuenta Tetsu-chan – dijo con una sonrisa.**

Kuroko solo sonrió, no iba a mentir estaba feliz aunque en su rostro no se notaba había un brillo especial en sus ojos.

Mientras tanto con Kagami a las 8 am en su departamento. Kagami estaba realmente nervioso no era la primera vez que pasaba tiempo a solas con Kuroko pero esta ocasión era diferente ya que en esta ocasión él sabía lo que sentía por Kuroko y tenía la idea de saber qué es lo que siente Kuroko por el o por alguno de los idiotas de la generación de los milagros.

**-Demonios, me siento muy nervioso- dijo Kagami mirando el reloj eran las 9 am.**

Se dirigió hacia la ducha y salió de ducharse en 15 minutos. Estaba indeciso de que era lo que debía ponerse busco entre su ropa y se decidió por unos jeans azules un poco ajustados y una camiseta negra sin mangas. Fue a preparar el desayuno, comió un poco más de lo usual ya que estaba nervioso y vio la hora en su celular eran las 9:30 am; guardo su celular en su bolsillo de atrás de su pantalón, tomo sus llaves y se encamino a la casa de Kuroko.

_Volviendo al presente en casa de Kuroko las 9:57 am._

Kuroko estaba sentado junto a su abuela en el sillón viendo televisión mientras esperaba a que llegara Kagami. Sonó el timbre y Kuroko se tensó un poco y feliz a la vez su abuela al verlo así decidió ir a abrir la puerta ella. Kuroko entro en la cocina.

**-Ya va- dijo la abuela de Kuroko abriendo la puerta dejando ver a un peli bicolor un poco nervioso.**

**-Buenos días abuela- dijo Kagami nervioso viendo a la anciana de estatura unos centímetros más pequeña que Kuroko. ~Acaso todos en la familia de Kuroko serán pequeños~ pensó Kagami curioso.**

**-Buenos días Taiga-chan- dijo la abuela de Kuroko emocionada al ver a Kagami. -Tetsu-chan saldrá en un minuto, si quieres pasa adelante- dijo invitando a Kagami.**

**-Gracias abuela- dijo Kagami entrando a la pequeña pero acogedora casa del peli celeste.**

**-Siéntate en el sillón llamare a Tetsu-chan- dijo la abuela de Kuroko entrando a la cocina.**

**-Está bien, gracias abuela- dijo Kagami un poco más tranquilo y sonriendo.**

_En la cocina con Kuroko y su abuela. Estaba un Kuroko nervioso y no sabía porque._

**-Tetsu-chan no te pongas nervioso- dijo su abuela acercándose a Kuroko.**

**-Si abuela, iré con Kagami-kun- dijo Kuroko caminando donde estaba Kagami.**

**-¿Les llevo algo de beber Tetsu-chan?-pregunto su abuela antes de que Kuroko saliera de la cocina.**

**-No, no te preocupes abuela-dijo Kuroko con una sonrisa dirigida a su abuela.**

**-Está bien- dijo su abuela caminando detrás de Kuroko.**

Kuroko y su abuela entraron a la sala, notaron que Kagami estaba hablando por teléfono y esperen ese era un sonrojo, quien más lo noto fue Kuroko y al verlo no se explicaba porque le dolía el pecho y se sentía algo molesto. Kagami noto la presencia de Kuroko y su abuela, se despidió de con quien estaba hablando y colgó el teléfono.

**-Buenos días Kuroko- dijo Kagami levantándose del sillón acercándose a su amigo. **

**-Buenos días Kagami-kun- dijo Kuroko saludando a Kagami pero con un tono molesto, Kagami lo noto perfectamente.**

**~ ¿No será que se molestó por la llamada de hace poco?, ¿Pero porque se molestaría?~ pensó Kagami confundido.**

**-¿Nos vamos ya Kuroko?- pregunto Kagami con una sonrisa a Kuroko. **

**-Está bien- dijo Kuroko aún molesto ~No sé por qué me molesta haber visto a Kagami-kun sonrojarse hablando por teléfono~ pensó Kuroko confundido.**

Kagami, Kuroko y la abuela de Kuroko caminaron hacia la entrada.

**-Nos vemos abuela- dijo Kuroko abrazando a su abuela.**

**-Nos vemos Tetsu-chan, y Taiga-chan cuida muy bien de mi Tetsu-chan- dijo la abuela de Kuroko correspondiendo el abrazo de Kuroko.**

**-Está en buenas manos, nos vemos abuela- dijo Kagami despidiéndose de la abuela de Kuroko.**

**-¡Oh! Se me olvidaba decirte Tetsu-chan- dijo la abuela- tus padres vendrán hoy así que vuelve temprano- dijo la abuela con una sonrisa.**

**-¿Qué? ¿Mis padres vendrán hoy? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes abuela?- dijo Kuroko muy sorprendido.**

**-Se me olvido- dijo la abuela riendo. A Kagami y Kuroko les apareció una gota estilo anime detrás de la cabeza.-Bueno nos sigo deteniendo, cuídense que les vaya bien- dijo con una sonrisa.**

Kagami y Kuroko se despidieron y empezaron a caminar hacia una tienda para comprar losingredientes para el almuerzo. Llegaron a la tienda y entraron, compraron lo necesario e iban de camino para el departamento de Kagami. Kagami pago la mitad de la comida para que Kuroko no pagara todo. Ambos caminaban tranquilamente, Kuroko llevaba una bolsa y Kagami llevaba dos bolsas más.

**-Ah-suspiro Kuroko-No puedo creer que mi abuela haya olvidado algo tan importante- dijo caminando junto a Kagami.**

**-Kuroko, es tu abuela ya está de edad puede olvidar cosas- dijo Kagami divertido.**

**-Eso no lo justifica- dijo Kuroko en su habitual tono- Kagami-kun- dijo Kuroko llamando la atención de Kagami.**

**-Si ¿Qué pasa Kuroko?- pregunto Kagami curioso y nervioso.**

**-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo Kuroko viendo a Kagami serio.**

**-S…si ¿Qué cosa?- dijo Kagami más nervioso por la mirada del peli celeste.**

**-¿con quién hablabas por teléfono? – dijo Kuroko un poco nervioso pero sin apartar la vista de Kagami.**

**-Con nadie- dijo Kagami desviando la mirada sonrojado ya que no quería recordar esa charla por ahora.**

**-Kagami-kun, no confías en mi- dijo Kuroko en tono molesto, por lo que Kagami volteo la mirada hacia Kuroko y estaba viendo bien o era su imaginación Kuroko estaba haciendo un puchero.**

**~Eso no me lo esperaba, pero es tan lindo~ pensó Kagami viendo la escena tanto divertida como linda, ya que el peli celeste no mostraba esas expresiones a cualquiera- Kuroko no te enfades- dijo Kagami llamando la atención de Kuroko.**

**-No estoy enfadado- dijo Kuroko aun con el puchero.**

**~ ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan lindo?, ¿debería tomarle una foto? Esto no se ve todos los días~ pensó Kagami hipnotizado por la escena que hacia Kuroko- Ah- suspiro- Bien te diré con quien hablaba era con la entrenadora- dijo Kagami resignado por la carita de Kuroko con puchero- Y si confió en ti idiota- dijo desviando la mirada sonrojado al decirlo.**

**-¿Para qué hablabas con la entrenadora Kagami-kun?- dijo Kuroko con su típica expresión, pero con una sonrisa al escuchar a Kagami decir que confiaba en él. **

**-C…cuando lleguemos al departamento te explico- dijo Kagami nervioso. Kuroko solo sonrió en repuesta de un sí. ~Si me eh metido en un problema, no le puedo decir lo que hable con la entrenadora~ pensó Kagami preocupado.**

**_~Flash Back~_**

Kagami esperaba a Kuroko cuando su celular sonaba en tono de una llamada, Kagami saco su celular y contesto. Era la entrenadora.

**_-Al fin contestas Bakagami- dijo Riko molesta y divertida._**

**-Entonadora ¿Qué sucede?- dijo Kagami confundido y curioso.**

**_-Solo quería preguntarte algo ¿Cómo vas con Kuroko-kun?- dijo Riko en tono travieso._**

**-H…hoy saldremos- al decir esto se oía un grito al otro lado de la línea- pero no es una cita solo practicaremos un rato basket—dijo Kagami aclarando todo.**

**_-Entrenadora cálmese- se oía a Hyuga del otro lado de la línea. _**

**_-Ejem- dijo Riko calmándose- Kagami-kun solo te hablaba para recordarte que tienes competencia y que cuentas conmigo para cualquier cosa, si te sientes nervioso háblame y yo te ayudare- dijo Riko muy alegre. _**

**-Está bien, gracias entrenadora- dijo Kagami tranquilo.**

**_-Ah- dijo Riko haciendo una pausa- se me olvidaba decirte que avances rápido Kagami-kun pero nada de hacerle cosas pervertidas a Kuroko-kun- dijo riendo de forma traviesa._**

**-¿¡Que!?- dijo Kagami sonrojado y sorprendido, realmente estaba hablando con su entrenada.**

**_-¡Entrenadora!- se oía a Hyuga reclamarle a Riko y Teppei riendo a carcajadas por lo que Riko había dicho._**

En ese momento entraron Kuroko y su abuela y Kagami se despidió de la entrenadora pero aún seguía pensando en sus palabras sonrojándose al mismo tiempo.

**_~Fin del Flash Back~_**

Ambos caminaron hasta llegar al departamento de Kagami, Kagami abrió la puerta y los dos entraron al departamento. Se distrajeron en el camino y tardaron más de lo pensado.

**-Kagami-kun ¿Dejo la bolsa de comida en la cocina?-pregunto Kuroko mirando hacia la cocina.**

**-No, dámela yo guardare las cosas y miramos un rato televisión, ve a sentarte en el sillón- dijo Kagami agarrando la bolsa que traía Kuroko, dirigiéndose a la cocina ~Tengo que distraerlo para que no recuerde lo de la llamada~ pensó Kagami decidido.**

**-Está bien Kagami-kun- dijo Kuroko sentándose en donde le había indicado Kagami, encendió el televisor y espero a Kagami. Kagami regreso de la cocina y se sentó a la par de Kuroko.**

**-¿Qué hora es?- pregunto Kagami para distraer al peli celeste de la conversación de la llamada de hace poco con la entrenadora.**

**-Ya es mediodía Kagami-kun- dijo Kuroko viendo la hora en su celular- Debería empezar a cocinar Kagami-kun- dijo Kuroko levantándose de su lugar dirigiéndose a la cocina.**

**-Yo te ayudo Kuroko- dijo Kagami caminando detrás del peli celeste. Kuroko lo noto y lo detuvo sorprendiendo a Kagami.**

**-No Kagami-kun, yo dije que te invitaría así que yo hare la comida solo- dijo Kuroko caminando a la cocina.-Kagami-kun ¿tienes algún delantal que me prestes?- pregunto Kuroko buscando alguno con la mirada.**

**-Si ya te lo doy- dijo Kagami entrando a la cocina y alcanzando un delantal guindado era algo grande ya que era de él. ~No sé si le quedara~ pensó Kagami viendo el delantal y pasándoselo a Kuroko.**

**-Es un poco grande- dijo Kuroko poniéndose el delantal. Y como los dos habían pensado le quedaba muy grande pero lo hacía verse muy tierno y adorable (n/a: Se lo imaginan que lindo se ha de ver *¬*). Kagami al ver esto casi le daba un desangramiento de la nariz.**

**~Kagami Taiga tranquilízate~ pensó Kagami mirando a Kuroko ~ ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan adorable?~ pensaba y no se dio cuenta que de su nariz salía sangre, inmediatamente se cubrió la nariz para que Kuroko no se diera cuenta. Pero era tarde y Kuroko lo vio.**

**-Kagami-kun ¿estás bien?- pregunto Kuroko preocupado mirando a Kagami.**

**-Si estoy bien Kuroko- dijo Kagami nervioso alejándose de Kuroko y ocultando su desangramiento nasal.**

**-Kagami tu nariz sangra, déjame ver- dijo Kuroko acercándose a Kagami, pero Kagami se alejaba más de él.**

**-Te dije que estoy bien Kuroko- dijo Kagami alejándose de Kuroko un poco más. Mientras caminaba hacia atrás Kagami tropezó y cayó sentado. **

**-Kagami-kun ¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo Kuroko ahora más preocupado. **

**-Duele-dijo Kagami parándose- no te preocupes Kuroko- se tocó la nariz y el sangrado ya había parado.**

**-Kagami-kun es muy torpe- dijo Kuroko riéndose después de todo lo que paso.**

**-¡Eh!- dijo Kagami molesto por el comentario de Kagami.**

**-Espero que no me atrases más porque ya es hora del almuerzo Kagami-kun y ve a limpiarte tu nariz- dijo Kuroko entrando de nuevo a la cocina para preparar el almuerzo.**

**-Idiota- dijo Kagami dirigiéndose al baño para limpiarse la nariz.**

Kagami entro al baño y se limpió la nariz con una toalla, mientras Kuroko estaba en la cocina preparando el almuerzo para ambos y algo de más por si Kagami no quedaba lleno. Kuroko conocía muy bien a su amigo y sabía perfectamente su apetito feroz. Kagami llego después de salir del baño y Kuroko ya tenía todo listo para comer, ambos comieron riendo y hablando cosas triviales. Kagami comió como siempre exagerando la cantidad de comida y Kuroko comió un poco menos que una persona normal.

**-Kuroko ¿estás seguro que solo eso vas a comer?- le pregunto Kagami viendo a Kuroko.**

**-Si Kagami-kun yo no soy como tú que come diez veces más de lo normal- dijo Kuroko riendo.**

**-¡Eh! Idiota no como tanto- dijo Kagami molesto y acercándose donde Kuroko estaba y Kuroko salió corriendo hacia la sala.**

**-No te acerques más Kagami-kun- dijo Kuroko escondido detrás del sillón. **

**-¿Quién fue el que se lo busco?- dijo Kagami acercándose a Kuroko. **

Kuroko iba a empezar a correr pero Kagami lo agarró del brazo y acercó a Kuroko parecía que le daría un abrazo pero era para hacerle cosquillas, era uno de los secretos que conocía de su sombra y una debilidad que la utilizaba bien cuando la necesitaba. Kuroko empezó a reírse a carcajadas Kagami era de las únicas personas que conocía muchas de las caras que a casi nadie enseñaba Kuroko. Kuroko quiso soltarse de Kagami y deslizo haciendo caer a ambos en el suelo, quedando Kagami encima de Kuroko y a escasos centímetros de sus labios. Kagami y Kuroko se sonrojaron y Kagami se empezaba acercar a los labios del peli celeste, mientras Kuroko empezaba a cerrar sus ojos llorosos por las cosquillas que le había hecho y coloco sus brazos en el cuello de Kagami y cuando ya estaban por cerrar la distancia sonó el timbre del departamento haciendo reaccionar a ambos los cuales se separaron inmediatamente. Los dos se levantaron del suelo y Kagami se dirigía a la puerta.

**~ ¿Qué fue lo que acaba de pasa?~ se preguntaba Kuroko muy sonrojado, mientras se secaba las pequeñas lágrimas. **

**~ Rayos eso estuvo cerca, pero que estoy pensando. A quien engaño si no suena el timbre lo hubiera besado, quería probar esos labios tan lindos y que se miran suaves. Rayos Kagami Taiga que estas pensando~ pensó Kagami moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro y abriendo la puerta y se encontró con….**

**_Bueno hasta aquí se los dejo no me maten xD jaja no eh tenido tiempo cuido a mis sobrinos y no estoy en mi casa por suerte traje la pc, tampoco quiero asustar a mis sobrinos con lo que escribo XD y tampoco me maten por dejarlos en suspenso. _**

**_Bye abrazos y besos los quiero, gracias por leer. _**


	7. ¿¡Cita? ¡Segunda parte!

**_Capítulo 7_**

**_Bueno primero que nada no me quieran matar por fis sé que lo deje en lo más interesante y que esperaban el beso todo fue culpa de…. Jaja nada de adelantos xD ok ya créanme que me siento tan aliviada porque le conté a varios amigos míos que escribo y me aceptan como lo que soy una absoluta pervertida xD eran pocos los que sabían. Pero siento que me quito un gran peso de encima n.n _**

**_Por cierto esperaba mas reviews pero bueno con los reviews que me han dejado seguire el fic. Gracias a todos los que leen el fic y dejan reviews. Principalmente a Rikka Yamato que sigue fielmente mi fic besitos y abrazos extras para ti(?) _**

**_Karo-yume: Si lo se lo siento por tardar mucho en actualizar :3 yo mori pero revivi haciendo el capitulo anterior y en este igual xD Si Riko como fujoshi es genial *O* y la abuela de Kuroko sabe todo, Kuroko le tiene bastante confianza._**

**_Rikka Yamato: No golpees a la persona que interrumpio a mi me cae bien x3 Si Kuroko queria ser besado ¬w¬ y si la abuela de Kuroko es genial, si Kuroko le tiene mucha confianza a ella. Si y Riko le ayudara no te preocupes._**

**_Guest: Gracia por leer ¬w¬ yo se que te gusto._**

**_Sin más les dejo la conty espero y la disfruten x3_**

* * *

**~ ¿Qué fue lo que acaba de pasa?~ se preguntaba Kuroko muy sonrojado, mientras se secaba las pequeñas lágrimas. **

**~ Rayos eso estuvo cerca, pero que estoy pensando. A quien engaño si no suena el timbre lo hubiera besado, quería probar esos labios tan lindos y que se miran suaves. Rayos Kagami Taiga que estás pensando~ pensó Kagami moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro y abriendo la puerta y se encontró con….Alex que estaba a punto de besar a Kagami pero Kagami la evito.**

**-¿Qué rayos haces aquí?- pregunto Kagami realmente molesto por haber interrumpido un gran momento (n/a: No te preocupes Kagami-kun tú no eres el único molesto XD).**

**-Eh~~ no puedo saludar a mi alumno preferido- dijo Alex entrando al departamento de Taiga.**

**-No hay problema que vengas pero por favor avisa primero- dijo Kagami molesto aun.**

**-Are, are no te molestes Taiga- dijo Alex viendo alrededor y se fijó que era cierto Kagami no estaba solo, estaba con Tetsuya- Taiga ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías compañía?-dijo acercándose a Kuroko para "saludarlo" pero Kagami la detuvo.**

**-Ya te lo eh dicho Alex en Japón no está bien visto que hagas eso como saludo- dijo Kagami molesto de que Alex casi besara a Kuroko antes que él. **

**-Que aguafiestas eres Taiga- dijo con un puchero y caminando hacia el sillón y sentarse.**

**-Buenas Alex-san- dijo Kuroko saludando a Alex quien se sorprendió de ver al peli celeste sentado a la par de ella.**

**-Buenas Tetsuya- dijo Alex besando a Kuroko en la mejilla. Kuroko no se sonrojaba ante el acto de Alex ya que sabía que Alex lo hacía como saludo nada más. Kagami si se encontraba molesto ahora se encontraba a un grado mucho más molesto al ver a Alex besando a Kuroko.**

**~Ups olvide mi objetivo~ pensó Alex dándose un golpe mental ~Pero con esto eh comprobado que lo que siente Taiga algo serio y verdadero, ahora solo falta saber que piensa Tetsuya~ dijo Alex viendo a Kuroko.**

**-¿A qué has venido Alex?- pregunto Kagami en tono molesto por la visita inesperada de la rubia.**

**-Eh~~~ no respondí ya a esa pregunta- dijo Alex levantándose del sillón, acercándose a Kagami para abrazarlo pero fue esquivada otra vez y Kuroko los observaba muy pero muy detalladamente no lo iba admitir todavía pero no le gustaba que alguien se acercara al peli bicolor.-Eres cruel Taiga- suspiro- también vine para otra cosa ¿puedes dejarme hablar a solas con Tetsuya?- pregunto Alex sonriendo.**

**-Está bien- dijo Kagami pero un poco desconfiado- pero solo por 5 minutos- dijo caminando a la entrada de su departamento- Kuroko te espero afuera- dijo Kagami saliendo del departamento dejando solos a Alex y Kuroko.**

**-¿Para qué quiere hablar conmigo Alex-san?- pregunto Kuroko muy curioso.**

**-Mira soy una persona muy directa así que iré a lo principal- dijo Alex tomando aire- quiero saber ¿Cómo te sientes cuando estas con Taiga?- pregunto Alex directamente viendo a Kuroko.**

**-Pues no lo sé- dijo Kuroko algo confundido- solo sé que cuando estoy con el me siento muy feliz y mi corazón se acelera mucho, también que me molesta ver a Kagami-kun cerca de alguien más no lo soporto- dijo Kuroko dejando salir todo lo que sentía con una sonrisa.**

**-Eso es todo lo que necesito saber, gracias por tu tiempo Tetsuya- dijo Alex con una gran sonrisa- Vamos Taiga te espera afuera- dijo Alex caminando a la entrada y Kuroko la siguió. Alex abrió la puerta y vio a Kagami molesto.**

**-Lamento haber venido sin avisar Taiga- dijo Alex disculpándose y caminando hacia la calle- Nos veremos pronto- dijo feliz despidiéndose de ambos. Kagami y Kuroko solo levantaron una mano como despedida ambos viendo como la rubia se alejaba.**

**- ¿De qué hablaron Alex y tú Kuroko?- pregunto Kagami curioso y molesto a la vez.**

**-Nada importante- dijo simplemente Kuroko con su vista en otro lado no podía ver a Kagami a la cara no aun. **

**-¡eh!- dijo Kagami molesto-¿Quieres otra ronda de cosquillas?- dijo Kagami acercándose peligrosamente a Kuroko pero Kuroko se apartó lo más rápido que pudo. **

**-Kagami-kun no te acerques- dijo Kuroko alejándose lo más que pudo de Kagami. ~Es que acaso ya olvido lo que íbamos hacer antes que llegara Alex-san~ pensó Kuroko resignado.**

**-Tu eres el que me provoca siempre Kuroko- dijo Kagami parando en seco cuando reacciono y recordó lo que paso hace poco- Vamos a practicar al parque cerca de aquí- dijo Kagami trayendo el bolso de Kuroko y el suyo.**

**-Está bien- dijo Kuroko aun sin ver a Kagami a la cara. **

_Mientras tanto con Alex._

Alex caminaba despreocupada y llego a uno de los parques no muy lejano del departamento de Kagami y se encontró a Riko esperándola, a lo cual sonrió y se acercó a ella.

**-Riko~~~- dijo casi cantando acercándose a la castaña tirándosele y dándole un beso en los labios.**

**-A…Alex-san estamos en zona publica contrólate- dijo Riko sonrojada por el beso inesperado- ¿has hecho lo que te dije?- pregunto Riko seria.**

**-Si lo hice como tú me dijiste Riko~~- dijo Alex alegre abrazando a Riko.**

**-¿Qué tal te fue?, espero que no hayas interrumpido nada- dijo Riko preocupada.**

**-Claro que me fue bien y creo que si interrumpí algo pero ahora ya todo está claro- dijo Alex haciendo una pausa- Tetsuya fue fácil el admite que siente algo por Taiga pero no lo tiene claro aún o eso cree el, sé muy bien que sabe lo que siente y Taiga está más que dispuesto por luchar por Tetsuya y su corazón- dijo Alex abrazando más fuerte a Riko.**

**-Mmm esto estará difícil- dijo Riko poniendo una de sus manos en su mentón pensativa- Tenemos que darles una ayudadita a los dos- dijo Riko decidida.**

**-Yo te ayudo- dijo Alex besando de nuevo a Riko en los labios.**

**-¡Alex-san!- dijo Riko sonrojada por la actitud de la mayor**

**-¿Qué sucede? Yo puedo darte los besos que quiera cuando quiera- dijo Alex apegando a Riko en un abrazo tierno- para eso somos novias ¿verdad?- dijo Alex con una gran sonrisa.**

**-Tienes razón pero no lo hagas en un lugar tan público- dijo Riko correspondiendo al abrazo.**

Ambas caminaron agarradas de las manos un rato por el parque y se encontraron con alguien que a Riko no le caía bien pero a la vez no le desagradaba esa era Momoi y Momoi al verlas se acercó a Alex y Riko.

**-Hola Riko-san, Alex-san- dijo muy feliz de encontrarse con Riko, pero su alegría duro poco al ver a Alex tomando la mano de Riko. Si era cierto que molestaba a Riko pero era porque le gustaba y no sabía cómo expresarlo. **

**-Hola Momoi-san- dijo Riko con una sonrisa.**

**-Hola- dijo simple Alex, y es que a Alex no le agradaba para nada esa chica peli rosa por como miraba a Riko y se acercaba a ella.**

**-¿Cómo están?- dijo Momoi viendo únicamente a Riko con una sonrisa.**

**-Todo bien ¿no Alex-san?—dijo Riko sintiendo como Alex apretaba más el agarre de sus manos~ esto no es bueno Alex-san esta celosa~ pensó Riko preocupada.**

**-Si todo bien- dijo Ale indiferente ~ ¿Porque no te vas ya?~ pensaba Alex molesta de tener la compañía de Momoi.**

**-Etto. ¿Puedo hablar con Riko-san a solas?- dijo Momoi sonriente. Lo que hizo que Alex apretara la mano de Riko.**

**-No te preocupes Alex-san, solo serán 5 minutos- dijo Riko tratando de calmar a Alex.**

**-Está bien solo 5 minutos- dijo Alex soltando la mano de Riko y alejándose un poco de Momoi y Riko.**

**-¿De qué quieres hablar Momoi-san?- dijo Riko curiosa mirando a Momoi.**

**-Bueno sé que ambas quieren que Tetsu-kun salga con Kagami-kun pero yo no sé los dejare fácil- dijo Momoi sonriendo.**

**-¿a qué te refieres?- dijo Riko confundida y molesta- Sé que te gusta Kuroko-kun pero el solo te ve como amiga- dijo molesta con la actitud de la menor.**

**-No, te equivocas no me gusta Tetsu-kun; pero a Dai-chan si y luchare para que ellos dos estén juntos- dijo Momoi desafiante- Y a mí me gusta otra persona, pero esa persona ya tiene a alguien en su vida- dijo con una sonrisa pero con tristeza en sus ojos.**

**-¿solo eso querías hablar Momoi-san?- dijo Riko sorprendida por la actitud de Momoi y por lo que había dicho la peli rosa.**

**-Si eso es todo, nos veremos después- dijo Momoi despidiéndose.**

Riko se acercó donde su novia y le platico de lo que le dijo Momoi sobre que no se lo dejaría fácil, Alex sonrió al oír eso y decidió que no iba a perder en juntar a Taiga con Tetsuya y mas no iba a perder contra esa peli rosa. Alex sujeto la mano de Riko y ambas caminaron así por el resto de camino hacia la casa de Riko, Alex se despidió de Riko con un beso en los labios y se fue al departamento donde ella estaba viviendo ahora en Japón.

**~Ahora tengo otro motivo para juntar a eso dos~ pensó Alex en su departamento con una gran sonrisa, ya tenía muchos motivos para unirlos pero ahora tenía uno más y era no dejar que ganara la peli rosa molesta que andaba detrás de su novia.**

_Voliendo con Kagami y Kuroko._

Ambos caminaron en un silencio muy incómodo para el gusto de ambos, hasta que llegaron a unos de los parques que estaban cerca del departamento de Kagami, entraron a la cancha y Kuroko saco un balón de su bolso; puso su bolso en el suelo y sostuvo un rato el balón en las manos perdido en sus pensamientos. Mientras Kagami estaba cerca del aro de la canasta impacientándose viendo al peli celeste pensativo y sin moverse.

**~Sera que no quería besarme y solo actuó inconscientemente~ pensaba Kuroko ~pero que estoy pensando, no es como si deseara ese beso. O ¿tal vez si?, rayos deja de pensar en cosas absurdas Tetsuya~ pensó Kuroko dándose un golpe mental. **

**-Oi Kuroko, ¡KUROKO!- dijo Kagami o mejor dicho grito llamando la atención del peli celeste distraído.**

**-¿!Eh!?- dijo Kuroko sorprendido soltando el balón de basket. **

**-¿Te pasa algo malo Kuroko?- dijo Kagami acercándose a Kuroko, pero Kuroko se alejó nuevamente de Kagami. **

**-No me pasa nada- dijo Kuroko desviando la mirada. **

Kagami se molestó más por la actitud del peli celeste y se acercó a Kuroko sin que se diera cuenta, cuando Kuroko se dio cuenta e iba a alejarse fue tomado del brazo por la mano de Kagami. Kuroko forcejeo pero era más que obvio que no podía con la fuerza de Kagami. Kuroko se maldijo a si mismo por no tener fuerza.

**-Kagami-kun suéltame- dijo Kuroko molesto por el agarre de Kagami, pero seguía sin ver a los ojos a Kagami.**

A Kagami le dolía como actúa el peli celeste será que realmente se molestó porque lo iba a besar minutos antes, o que hizo que lo molestara si se ponía a pensar solo eso ha hecho el para hacer enfadar a Kuroko.

**-No quiero hasta que me digas ¿Qué hice para que te molestaras?- dijo Kagami con un tono en su voz dolida.**

**-Suéltame por favor Kagami-kun- dijo Kuroko todavía forcejeando para zafarse del agarre de Kagami.**

**-No hasta que respondas mi pregunta- dijo Kagami serio y dolido a la vez. Si realmente le dolía como se comportaba el peli celeste con él.**

**-No has hecho nada- dijo Kuroko con la mirada en el suelo. **

**-Entonces ¿Por qué actúas así conmigo Kuroko?- pregunto Kagami realmente dolido. **

Kagami al no oír respuesta por parte de Kuroko, tomo la barbilla del más bajo con su mano libre sorprendiendo a Kuroko y haciendo que por primera vez desde que salieron del departamento y vio como Kuroko evitaba la mirada lo más posible con él.

**-K…Kagami-kun suéltame- dijo Kuroko nervioso por como actuaba Kagami en ese momento. ~Acaso iba hacer lo que no terminaron de hacer en su departamento~ pensaba Kuroko recordando lo que ocurrió minutos atrás en el departamento de Kagami, sonrojándose al mismo tiempo.**

**~ ¿Qué? K….Kuroko esta sonrojado no pensara que lo iba a besar~ pensaba Kagami observando a Kuroko detenidamente~ Aunque no es mala idea hacerlo~ pensó Kagami divertido y también recordó las palabras de los sempai. No quería perder a Kuroko quería luchar por él y se lo dejaría claro.**

Kagami con esos pensamientos en mente se acercaba por segunda vez en el día peligrosamente a los apetitosos labios de Kuroko, haciendo sonrojar al más bajo quedando a pocos centímetros o mejor dicho milímetros, Kagami ya no sujetaba el brazo de Kuroko sino que abrazo la cintura del peli celeste acercándolo a él y al no ver resistencia del peli celeste Kagami se acercó más inclinándose por la diferencia de altura hasta romper la distancia de los labios de ambos en un tierno beso. Lo que no esperaba Kagami es que era correspondido en el beso, eso lo supo cuando los brazos de Kuroko le abrazaron el cuello, Kagami se sentía en el cielo los labios del más bajo eran tan dulces y suaves, anhelaba desde hace tiempo probarlos y ahí estaba saboreando los labios de Kuroko, definitivamente ese sería su sabor favorito desde ahora. Kagami deseaba probar más a fondo la boca del peli celeste así que lamio el labio inferior de Kuroko pidiendo permiso para la entrada de su lengua en la cavidad bucal de Kuroko. Kuroko estaba sorprendido con todo lo que estaba pasando pero al sentir la lengua de Kagami en su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar a su boca se sonrojo más si eso era posible, dudoso entre abrió la boca dejando paso a la lengua de Kagami; quien no desaprovecho la oportunidad que le estaba dando Kuroko y así lo que empezó en un tierno beso estaba dando inicio a un beso con pasión y deseo. Kagami metió su lengua en la cavidad del peli celeste jugando con la lengua de este y saboreando cada parte del interior de la boca de Kuroko que le fue posible, acerco más a Kuroko a su cuerpo con la mano que tenía en la cintura del peli celeste. El beso duro unos minutos hasta que los dos se separaron por falta de aire dejando entre ambos un hilo de saliva que los unía. Kagami aparto a Kuroko para verlo a los ojos y lo que vio fue un fue un Kuroko sonrojado hasta las orejas y jadeante después del largo beso que se habían dado. Kuroko miraba con mucha vergüenza a su amigo, nunca pensó que un beso podía llegar a ser tan delicioso, ambos se miraban a los ojos. Ninguno pronunciaba alguna palabra después de lo ocurrido, los dos estaban muy avergonzados. Mientras ambos no decían palabra alguna y seguían abrazados empezó a llover sorprendiendo o despertándolos a la realidad. (n/a: Dios su escritora murió en esta escena quedo hospitalizada por desangramiento extremo)

**-O…oi Kuroko, creo que sería mejor irnos- dijo Kagami avergonzado por el beso que se habían dado.**

**-Está bien Kagami-kun- dijo Kuroko aun sonrojado recordando el beso de hace poco. **

No dijeron nada más, recogieron sus cosas y corrieron hasta el departamento de Kagami para refugiarse de la lluvia; la lluvia no era fuerte pero no querían pescar un resfriado. Kagami invito a pasar a Kuroko aunque no era necesario pero estaba muy nervioso después de lo que habían pasado minutos atrás. Ambos entraron y quien rompió el silencio fue Kuroko.

**-Kagami-kun, podrías prestarme un paraguas ya es tarde y debo regresar a casa- dijo Kuroko tratando de parecer tranquilo aunque estaba muy nervioso.**

**-Está bien, espera lo traigo- dijo Kagami entrando a su cuarto dejando a Kuroko solo en la sala ~Oh Dios estoy tan feliz pero Kuroko se ha de sentir nervioso y confundido, rayos no debí de ser tan impulsivo~ - se golpeaba mentalmente Kagami, sujeto uno de los paraguas y se dirigió a la sala donde su peli celeste lo esperaba.**

Kuroko observaba hacia afuera como caía la lluvia ese beso de hace poco si lo tenía confundido pero porque no se trató de alejar, es que también lo deseaba tanto como el peli bicolor. Kuroko suspiro y sintió una mano en su hombro sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

**-Ten, sécate primero ya que tu casa queda algo lejos sino te resfriaras- dijo Kagami entregándole una toalla a Kuroko para que se secara un poco la cabeza y Kuroko la agarro. **

**-Gracias Kagami-kun- dijo Kuroko con una sonrisa sincera, Kagami solo desvió la mirada.**

**-Por cierto ten, cámbiate la camiseta la tienes mojada- dijo Kagami entregándole una de sus camisetas.**

**-Gracias Kagami-kun- dijo Kuroko realmente agradecido por la preocupación de Kagami hacia él. Kuroko entro al baño, se cambió y arreglo como pudo la camiseta prestada por Kagami le quedaba muy grande era de esperarse. Salió del baño con la camiseta puesta y se dirigía hacia la puerta donde estaba Kagami esperándolo con el paraguas.**

**-Toma- dijo Kagami dándole el paraguas a Kuroko. **

**-Gracias Kagami-kun- dijo Kuroko agarrando el paraguas pero vio que Kagami cargaba un segundo paraguas no será que pensaba acompañarlo.**

**-Vamos antes de que la lluvia empeore- dijo Kagami abriendo la puerta de su departamento.**

**-Si Kagami-kun- dijo Kuroko siguiendo a Kagami a la puerta con sus cosas listo para ir a su casa.**

Ambos abrieron sus paraguas y caminaban por las calles juntos pero ninguno decía palabra alguna de nuevo, los dos seguían avergonzados, la lluvia para su suerte no era tan fuerte. Caminaron en un silencio pero esta vez no era tan incómodo como antes se podría decir que era un silencio normal. Caminaron un par de minutos y llegaron a la casa del peli celeste.

**-Gracias por acompañarme Kagami-kun- dijo Kuroko con una sonrisa.**

**-De nada Kuroko, antes que te vayas quería decirte algo-dijo Kagami desviando la mirada y con un tono sonrojado en las mejillas.**

**-Sí, dime Kagami-kun- dijo Kuroko curioso y ansioso por saber que tenía que decir el peli bicolor.**

**-Kuroko- dijo haciendo una pausa y acercándose al peli celeste, lo cual puso nervioso a Kuroko- T…tu m…me gustas- dijo al fin después de tanto tartamudeo- no quiero presionarte sé muy bien que hay más personas dispuestas a ganar tu corazón pero yo luchare para ganármelo antes que nadie más- dijo Kagami decidido y depositándole un beso corto en los labios a Kuroko- Buenas noches Kuroko- dijo despidiéndose de un peli celeste muy sonrojado y sorprendido.**

**~Escuche bien o Kagami-kun se me confeso~ dijo Kuroko con una sonrisa entrando en su casa y fue recibido por su abuela y sus padres ya estos habían vuelto, se acercó a su abuela y le dijo que si mañana podía hablar con ella, la anciana acepto felizmente, saludo a sus padres y corrió a su habitación necesitaba relajarse y dormir un rato. Se ducho para no enfermarse y se recostó en la cama durmiendo al instante pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.**

Mientras Kagami sentía que había realizado su sueño esa noche pero ahora empezaría lo peor tenía que luchar por su peli celeste no dejaría que nadie más se lo quitara; después de todo él era su sombra y no se la entregaría a nadie, llego a su casa y se dio una ducha rápida. Entro a su habitación y sonreía triunfalmente por lo ocurrido ese día. Mañana llamaría a su entrenadora para pedirle ayudita extra para ganarse al corazón de su peli celeste. Con esos pensamientos se metió a la cama y quedo dormido al instante.

* * *

**_*Vuelve del hospital medio recuperada de su desangramiento* Bueno hasta aquí les dejo la conty espero que les haya gustado *O* jaja quería saber si es válido que la escritora casi muera desangrada escribiendo su fic XD Oh por cierto no odien a Alex por lo que hizo ella me cae tan bien aunque haya besado a Kagami w jaja y que me dicen ¿le dan chance al Yuri o no?_**

**_Bueno ya me tranquilizo espero y lo hayan disfrutado, antes que todo FELIZ SAN VALENTIN x3 como lo pasaron ese día yo aquí estudiando xD no tengo nada más que hacer y escribiendo la continuación del fic. Bye abrazos y besos, mil gracias por sus reviews son los que me inspiran a continuar. _**

**_Pd: Escribí esta conty enfrente de mis sobrinos xD ya me tenían harta suerte que no saben leer todavía xD_**


	8. ¿Aclaración antes del desastre?

_**Bueno aquí vengo a dejarles la continuación gracias a todos por sus reviews *O* me hacen tan feliz. Se que querrán matarme pero eh estado ocupada XD lo siento por tardar mucho u.u primero respondere a sus reviews. Pero de nuevo esperaba mas reviews u.u sera que ya no les gusta mi fic ;_; **_

_**Nozomi: Si comprendo tu dolor yo a quien quiero es a Kurokocchi u.u pero no se encuentran en nigun lado, jaja me hiciste reir xD es que Kuroko estaba nervioso por eso actuo así lol sii el KagaKuro es tan perfecto *w* **_

**_blackgato1:_**** Que bueno que te parezca hermoso mi fic me alegra bastante *O*, si por fin Bakagami actua lol se tardo demasiado; que ****_bueno que no te molesto el yuri n.n _**

_**jaken'na-kokoro: Que bueno que te encanto el capitulo, si yo tambien espero que me vaya bien en los examenes.**_

_**Abrazos y besos para los que dejan reviews y leen mis fic.**_

_**Sin mas les dejo la conty.**_

* * *

Era un nuevo día en la cuidad de Kioto, un peli celeste despertaba era domingo y él se levantaba con un gran esfuerzo, tomo una ducha y bajo las escaleras encontrándose solamente con su abuela y su madre viendo televisión. Se acercó a ambas señoras y las saludo.

**-Buenos días abuela-dijo Kuroko sentándose a la par de su abuela- Buenos días madre- dijo con una gran sonrisa. **

**-Buenos días Tetsu-chan- dijeron la madre y la abuela de Kuroko al mismo tiempo sonriendo.**

**-¿Dónde está papá?- pregunto curioso Kuroko al no notar a su padre.**

**-Tuvo que ir al trabajo dijeron que lo llamaron por una emergencia- dijo la mamá de Kuroko parándose- ¿Qué quieres para desayunar Tetsu-chan?- pregunto la mamá de Kuroko con una 4sonrisa.**

**-Lo que tu prepares está bien- dijo Kuroko devolviéndole la sonrisa, así la mamá de Kuroko se dirigió a la cocina dejando solos a Kuroko y su abuela. **

**-Abuela ¿crees que podemos hablar ahora?- dijo Kuroko nervioso recordando lo que paso el día anterior.**

**-Está bien Tetsu-chan- dijo su abuela sonriéndole- pero creo que deberías contarle a tu madre ella si te comprenderá- dijo abrazando al peli celeste para animarlo.**

**-Ah- suspiro Kuroko correspondiendo al abrazo de su abuela-Está bien abuela, gracias por tu apoyo- dijo Kuroko separándose de su abuela.**

**-Pero si te aconsejo que a tu padre no le cuentes todavía- dijo la abuela de Kuroko suspirando- Él puede ser difícil- dijo su abuela sonriendo.**

**-Si lo sé muy bien abuela- dijo Kuroko devolviéndole la sonrisa.**

La mamá de Kuroko había preparado el desayuno del peli celeste y se dirigió donde estaban Kuroko y su abuela. Le dio a Kuroko el desayuno que preparo, Kuroko le sonrió; comió su desayuno y se dirigió a la cocina para lavar los platos, mientras su abuela sonreía y su mamá miraba televisión. Kuroko regreso de la cocina, se acercó a su abuela y su madre y se sentó junto a su abuela.

**-Tetsu-chan cariño tu abuela me dijo que querías hablar conmigo ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó la mamá de Kuroko con una sonrisa.**

**-Bueno no sé por dónde empezar- dijo Kuroko pensativo. **

**-Creo que deberías explicarle todo Tetsu-chan- dijo la abuela de Kuroko feliz-Empieza explicando por la declaración de Dai-chan- dijo su abuela con una sonrisa más grande. La madre de Kuroko se había sorprendido por lo que dijo su madre.**

**-¡Abuela!- dijo Kuroko sorprendido y avergonzado.**

**-Parece que me eh perdido de muchas cosas- dijo la mamá de Kuroko sonriente- Cuéntame todo y con detalles Tetsu-chan- dijo con brillos alrededor viendo a Kuroko, mientras la abuela de Kuroko se reía por la reacción de su hija.**

**-¡Mamá!- dijo Kuroko más sorprendido y con un sonrojo pequeño en las mejillas. ~Es que no puedo tener una abuela y una madre normales~ pensó Kuroko resignado.**

**-Lo siento Tetsu-chan me controlare- dijo la mamá de Kuroko más tranquila –Puedes confiar en mi para lo que sea y lo sabes querido- dijo con una sonrisa.**

**-Tetsu-chan lo sabe muy bien hija- dijo la abuela de Kuroko viendo a su hija-¿verdad Tetsu-chan?- dijo viendo a Kuroko con una sonrisa.**

**-Si abuela lo sé muy bien- dijo Kuroko devolviéndole la sonrisa.**

Kuroko era inexpresivo pero con su abuela y su madre no podía serlo aunque quisiera, ellas siempre lo hacían sonreír, avergonzar y sacar sus emociones. Agradecía pero a la vez se arrepentía de tenerlas a ambas pero las quería bastante en ellas podía confiar, contar con ambas para todo. Pero su padre ya era cosa aparte; su padre nunca fue muy comunicativo con él, es una persona muy seria y no sabía si reaccionaria bien si le contara lo pasa con sus "amigos" si se podría decirles así después de todo lo que ha pasado.

**-Bueno empezare ¿te acuerdas de Aomine-kun?- pregunto Kuroko viendo a su madre.**

**-Si lo recuerdo, él fue tu primer amor ¿cierto?- dijo la madre de Kuroko sonriente de despreocupada. **

**-¡Mamá!- dijo Kuroko sonrojado por la actitud de su madre- y si lo fue- dijo en un tono bajito.**

**-No te avergüences Tetsu-chan, ahora dime ¿Qué sucede con Dai-chan?- dijo la madre de Kuroko feliz viendo a su hijo.**

**-Bueno él me dijo que le gustaba- dijo Kuroko desviando la vista un poco avergonzado. **

**-Kyaaa, ya era hora se notaba que le gustabas mucho Tetsu-chan- dijo la madre de Kuroko con brillos alrededor de ella- Bueno y es que eres mi hijo y siendo tan adorable y lindo nadie se puede resistir a tu encanto- dijo aumento los brillos alrededor de ella. **

**-¡Mamá!-dijo Kuroko realmente avergonzado por la actitud de su madre.**

**-Tranquilo Tetsu-chan, comprendo a tu madre- dijo la abuela de Kuroko riendo- nos emociona que nos cuentes tus problemas con el amor-dijo con una gran sonrisa.**

**-¡Abuela!- dijo Kuroko mas avergonzado.**

**-Tetsu-chan querido yo quiero más detalles- dijo la mamá de Kuroko con un gran brillo en sus ojos.**

**-¡Mamá!- dijo Kuroko ya muy pero muy avergonzado no se esperaba que su madre podría avergonzarlo tanto.**

**-Ah- suspiro Kuroko resignado- Bueno cuando él me confeso lo que sentía por mí y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios- dijo haciendo una pausa- Akashi-kun hizo lo mismo- dijo muy avergonzado. **

**-¡Guau! Eso no me lo esperaba- dijo la madre de Kuroko pensativa- pero como dije antes nadie se resiste a tus encantos, también a Sei-chan se le notaba que le gustabas y a Ryota-chan, y Atsushi-chan y a Shige-chan también- dijo con una gran sonrisa.**

**-¡Mamá!- grito Kuroko sorprendido y avergonzado- No sabía que le gustaba a Murasakibara-kun y a Ogiwara-kun, pero de Kise-kun si lo sabía- dijo Kuroko pensativo.**

**-Pero continua Tetsu-chan sé que hay más en la historia- dijo la abuela de Kuroko sonriendo. **

**-Si lo que les quería contar era lo que sucedió ayer- dijo Kuroko desviando la mirada, ya que se sonrojo recordando el beso con Kagami- Bueno lo que paso ayer es que Kagami-kun se me declaro también y me dio un beso en los labios pero este fue diferente- dijo más avergonzado y sonrojado hasta las orejas.**

**-Kyaaa- grito la madre de Kuroko y su abuela solo sonreía- Yo quiero más detalles Tetsu-chan- dijo muy emocionada la madre de Kuroko. **

**-¡Mamá!- grito Kuroko mas sonrojado si eso era posible.**

**-Hija cálmate, y Tetsu-chan yo también quiero detalles- dijo la abuela de Kuroko muy emocionada y tratando de controlar a su hija.**

**-Bueno está bien se los contare- dijo Kuroko nervioso desviando la mirada- diciéndolo simple fue un beso apasionado- dijo Kuroko muy avergonzado.**

**-Kyaaa- grito muy fuerte la mamá de Kuroko- Tetsu-chan quiero más detalles- dijo muy emocionada y con muchos brillos alrededor. Kuroko estaba tan avergonzado que no dijo nada.**

**-Hija cálmate por favor, es cierto que es emocionante saber de los amores de mi querido nieto pero tienes que calmarte- dijo la abuela de Kuroko emocionada pero ella lo guardaba mejor que su hija.**

**-Está bien, me calmo- dijo la mamá de Kuroko más tranquila.**

**-Gracias abuela- dijo Kuroko sonriendo y suspirando a la vez.**

**-Bueno Tetsu-chan ahora yo tengo preguntas- dijo la madre de Kuroko seria.**

**-Sí, dime mamá- dijo Kuroko curioso y preocupado por lo que su madre quería preguntarle.**

**-¿Sientes algo por alguno de ellos querido?- dijo la madre de Kuroko más seria, si preguntaba eso era porque necesitaba saber quién sería su próximo yerno.**

**-Pues ahorita no estoy seguro- dijo Kuroko suspirando y viendo a su madre.**

**-Bueno todavía no estás preparado mi Tetsu-chan, pero piénsalo bien- dijo la madre de Kuroko guiñándole el ojo.**

**-Mi favorito es Taiga-chan, mi segundo favorito es Sei-chan- dijo la abuela de Kuroko emocionada con una gran sonrisa.**

**-¡Eh!- dijo Kuroko sorprendido por lo que dijo su abuela.**

**-Pues mi favorito es Shige-chan, él siempre es lindo con mi Tetsu-chan y mi segunda opción es Dai-chan- dijo la madre de Kuroko con brillos a su alrededor.**

**-¡¿Eh?!- dijo Kuroko mas sorprendido por lo que dijo su madre.**

**-Pero hija tu no conoces a Taiga-chan es muy lindo e idiota, pero trata muy bien a Tetsu-chan- dijo la abuela de Kuroko emocionada viendo a su hija.**

**-Si es cierto no sé cómo es Taiga-chan tal vez cambie de opinión- dijo la madre de Kuroko pensativa-Tetsu-chan tengo que conocerlo ¿Cuándo me lo presentas?- dijo su madre emocionada.**

**-¡Eh!-dijo Kuroko realmente sorprendido y sonrojado porque recordó el beso de día anterior. **

**-Tienes que traerlo un día de estos mi Tetsu-chan, tengo que conocer la competencia- dijo la madre de Kuroko emocionada y con una gran sonrisa.**

**-Ah- suspiro Kuroko resignado- Lo traeré algún día mamá- dijo Kuroko con una pequeña sonrisa.**

**-Lo esperare con ansias querido- dijo la madre de Kuroko abrazando a Tetsuya- ya que no es justo que tu abuela lo conozca y yo no- dijo separándose del abrazo viendo a su madre con una sonrisa.**

**-Si lo sé es injusto- dijo la abuela de Kuroko riendo por lo que dijo su hija- pronto lo conocerás es muy lindo y amable aunque un poco idiota- dijo riendo más fuerte lo que contagio a Tetsuya también.**

**-Tienes razón abuela- dijo riendo con su abuela- Kagami-kun a veces es muy idiota- dijo tapándose la boca con una mano para no reírse a carcajadas.**

**-Que malo eres Tetsu-chan y tú también madre, pobre Taiga-chan ¿tan idiota es?- dijo la mamá de Kuroko sonriendo y viendo seria a su madre e hijo.**

**-Lo siento mamá pero la abuela tiene razón Kagami-kun a veces es muy idiota, pero es lindo a la vez- dijo Kuroko calmándose y con una pequeña sonrisa.**

**-Está bien eso lo creeré cuando lo conozca- dijo la mamá de Kuroko con una sonrisa.**

_Mientras tanto en casa de Kagami._

Era de mañana y Kagami se despertaba o mejor dicho levantaba ya que no pudo dormir en toda la noche por lo que ocurrió el día anterior, así que como su entrenadora le había indicado antes le hablaría para pedirle ayuda. Se levantó y se ducho desayuno como siempre exagerando con su porción de comida y llamo a la entrenadora quien le contesto rápidamente.

**_-Buenos días Kagami-kun- dijo Riko algo adormilada._**

**-Buenos días entrenadora- dijo Kagami nervioso.**

**_-¿Qué sucede Kagami-kun?- dijo la entrenadora notando el tono nervioso de Kagami._**

**-Puedes venir a mi departamento necesito consejos por favor- dijo Kagami más nervioso.**

**_-Está bien Kagami-kun en 15 minutos llego- dijo Riko muy feliz._**

**-Gracias entrenadora- dijo Kagami feliz de tener a el apoyo de la entrenadora. **

**_-Nos vemos luego Kagami-kun- dijo Riko colgando el teléfono sin dejar contestar a Kagami ya que estaba muy emocionada._**

Pasaron los 15 minutos volando Kagami en esos 15 minutos no sabía cómo empezar a explicarle todo lo que paso el día anterior estaba nervioso, realmente no sabe cómo se dejó llevar tan rápido y está muy sorprendido que Kuroko su Kuroko había correspondido el beso y no salió corriendo después del beso y si no fuera por la lluvia le hubiera dado otro beso. Kagami escucho el timbre, se dirigió a la puerta y abrió la puerta, lo que no espero es que junto a la entrenadora estaba Alex abrazando a Riko felizmente.

**-¿Qué hace aquí ella?- dijo Kagami confundido viendo a Alex.**

**-Lo siento pero ella insistió en venir- dijo Riko suspirando viendo a su novia.**

**-Donde este mi novia tengo que estar yo-dijo Alex con tono posesivo haciendo sonrojar a Riko y sorprendiendo a Kagami.**

**-No sé si escuche bien pero ¿ustedes dos son novias?- dijo Kagami muy sorprendido viendo a las dos chicas.**

**-Si así es Taiga, tú apresúrate por ganarte el corazón de Tetsuya- dijo Alex despreocupada y entrando al departamento de Kagami con Riko abrazada arrastrándola con ella.**

**-¡¿Qué?!- dijo Kagami realmente sorprendido parado en la puerta, como sabia Alex que le gustaba Kuroko.**

**-¡Alex-san!, suéltame- dijo la entrenadora tratando de zafarse del agarre de Alex.**

**-No quiero- dijo Alex con simpleza sentándose en el sillón con Riko aun abrazada.**

Kagami reacciono un poco después y se fue a sentar junto a las chicas.

**-Bueno Taiga empieza a contar ¿Qué ocurrió después que me fui?- dijo Alex soltando a Riko y mirando a Kagami seria.**

**-Es cierto Kagami-kun necesito todos los detalles, ¿hasta qué punto llegaste con Kuroko-kun ayer?- dijo Riko con una sonrisa traviesa.**

**-¡Eh!- dijo Kagami sorprendido no se acostumbraba en la actitud de la entrenadora.**

**-Entonces Kagami-kun cuenta lo que paso- dijo Riko seria, pero luego se le formo una sonrisa traviesa- ¿No hiciste nada indecente con Kuroko-kun?- dijo Riko riendo y Alex también se empezó a reír.**

**-No le eh nada pervertido a Kuroko- dijo Kagami sonrojado al imaginarse a Kuroko en una situación así-Solo le di un beso- dijo Kagami desviando la mirada.**

**-Are, are al fin actuaste Taiga- dijo Alex sonriente. **

**-Yo dije que quería todos los detalles Kagami-kun- dijo Riko seria mirando a Kagami- ¿Cómo fue el beso?- dijo Riko con brillos en los ojos.**

**-Pues fue un beso normal- dijo Kagami avergonzado- y algo apasionado- dijo desviando la mirada y muy sonrojado.**

**-Kyaaa- grito la entrenadora muy feliz de escuchar eso de Kagami- Ejem, ahora dime ¿te le confesaste a Kuroko-kun?- pregunto Riko tranquila.**

**-Si- dijo Kagami con simpleza.**

**-Kyaaa- grito de nuevo Riko y Alex solo reía al ver a su novia comportarse de esa manera.**

**-Jaja Taiga por fin lo hiciste ¿Qué te contesto Tetsuya a tu declaración?- pregunto Alex emocionada nada más que ella se controlaba no como Riko.**

**-Pues salí corriendo y solo escuche un Kagami-kun- dijo Kagami evitando la mirada y cuando menos se lo esperaba recibió un golpe de la entrenadora.**

**-Bakagami ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer eso?- dijo Riko suspirando- por algo eres Bakagami- dijo molesto dándole otro golpe en la cabeza a Kagami.**

**-Lo siento es que no se me ocurrió nada más- dijo Kagami sobándose la cabeza después de los golpes de la entrenadora.**

**-Ah- suspiro Alex- apoyo a Riko eres un gran idiota Taiga- dijo Alex suspirando de nuevo.**

**-Tú también Alex- dijo Kagami realmente ofendido. **

**-Ah-suspiro esta vez Riko- Kagami-kun te lo dije una vez y te lo vuelvo a repetir, tú no eres el único detrás de Kuroko-kun y ellos tal vez también ya hayan confesado sus sentimientos- dijo Riko seria- así que lucha por el no dejes que nadie se interponga en tu camino- dijo Riko muy motivada tratando de motivar a Kagami.**

**-Apoyo a Riko no dejes que nadie absolutamente nadie te quite a Tetsuya- dijo Alex en el mismo estado que Riko, pero ella lo motivaba por otro motivo que consideraba muy importante.**

**-Gracias entrenadora y Alex- dijo Kagami con una sonrisa.**

**-Bueno Kagami-kun espero que avances rápido con Kuroko-kun sé que tus sentimientos son correspondidos- dijo Riko devolviéndole la sonrisa a Kagami.**

**-Enserio ¿cree eso entrenadora?- pregunto Kagami sorprendido y curioso.**

**-No cien por cierto segura pero si lo sospecho ¿verdad Alex-san?- dijo Riko feliz viendo a Alex.**

**-Si Riko tiene razón- dijo Alex despreocupada con una gran sonrisa.**

**-Ojala sea cierto y Kuroko me corresponda-dijo Kagami esperanzado con una sonrisa- No dejare que nadie me lo quite- dijo decidido Kagami. **

Estuvieron hablando sobre planes para que Kagami conquistara al peli celeste y en eso sonó el celular de la entrenadora cayendo un mensaje. Riko abrió el celular y vio que era número desconocido abrió el mensaje algo intrigada y lo leyó.

**_De: Número Desconocido_**

**_Para: Riko-san_**

**_Buenas tardes lo lamento por no hacer una llamada pero quería invitarte con todo el equipo de basket de Seirin a pasar esta semana de vacaciones en una casa de playa en Osaka, espero respuesta._**

**_De: Akashi Seijuurou_**

**_Fin del mensaje._**

Riko al leer eso se sorprendió de la invitación tan repentina del capitán de Rakuzan, Kagami y Alex miraban a Riko curiosos por la reacción que tuvo al ver su celular.

**-¿Qué sucede Riko?- pregunto Alex viendo a Riko.**

**-Esto no es nada bueno- dijo Riko suspirando- Al parecer tendrás que actuar desde mañana Kagami-kun y lo más rápido posible- dijo Riko seria.**

**-¡Eh!, ¿porque dice eso entrenadora?- dijo Kagami curioso y preocupado.**

**-Porque desde mañana tendrás a la competencia en frente tuyo Kagami-kun, mira el mensaje- dijo Riko enseñándole el mensaje a Kagami.**

**-¿¡Que!?- dijo Kagami muy sorprendido después de leer el mensaje ~ ¿Qué pensara ese loco de las tijeras haciendo ese tipo de invitación?~ pensó Kagami muy molesto ~No será que quiere estar a solas con Kuroko, eso no lo permitiré~ pensó Kagami realmente molesto.**

Riko respondió el mensaje.

**_De: Riko-san_**

**_Para: Akashi-kun _**

**_Gracias por la invitación, la aceptamos con gusto ¿a qué horas nos iríamos?, y quiero decirte que no dejare que le hagas nada a Kuroko-kun él es de Kagami-kun y punto._**

**_Fin del mensaje_**

Riko recibió respuesta de inmediato.

**_De: Akashi-kun _**

**_Para: Riko-san _**

**_Ja, esperas que me asuste así con esa amenaza Tetsuya es mío y de nadie más, no se los dejare fácil a nadie principalmente a Taiga, será a las 10 am para llegar a 12 o 1 pm los estaré esperando en el instituto Seirin._**

**_Fin del mensaje_**

**~Había leído bien o ese mocoso la estaba retando~ pensó Riko muy molesta a lo cual asusto a Alex y a Kagami que estaban observándola. Y respondió al mensaje.**

**_De: Riko-san _**

**_Para: Akashi-kun _**

**_Akashi-kun no suelo ser ofensiva pero tú me provocas yo no dejare que nadie además de Kagami-kun se le acerque a Kuroko-kun, te aseguro que no la tendrás para nada fácil y te estaremos esperando ahí puntuales._**

**_Fin del mensaje._**

Riko recibió respuesta rápidamente.

**_De: Akashi-kun _**

**_Para: Riko-san_**

**_Ja, tus amenazas no me asustan para nada, veremos quién gana; que seguramente seré yo. _**

**_Fin del mensaje._**

**~Realmente este mocoso quiere pelea~ pensó Riko con un aura asesina asustando cada vez más a Alex y Kagami.**

**-E….entrenadora ¿está bien?- dijo Kagami un poco alejado de Riko y preocupado.**

**-No pasa nada Kagami-kun no te preocupes- dijo Riko aun con el aura asesina.**

**-Riko ¿estas segura que te encuentras bien?-dijo Alex un poco asustada sabía que si su novia se enojaba era peligrosa.**

**-Bueno nos retiramos Kagami-kun tengo cosas que alistar alista tus cosas también para mañana- dijo la entrenadora caminando hacia la puerta, mientras Alex y Kagami la seguían.**

**-Nos vemos mañana entrenadora y Alex- dijo Kagami despidiéndose de las dos chicas.**

**-Nos vemos mañana no llegues tarde Kagami-kun- dijo Riko sin el aura asesina.**

**-Nos vemos Taiga- dijo Alex agarrando la mano de Riko y caminando lejos del departamento de Kagami.**

Kagami entro a la casa ya era algo tarde y fue a hacer lo que su entrenadora le ordeno. Ordeno algunas cosas para la semana y se dirigió a la cocina tenía hambre así que fue a comer. Tenía una gran sonrisa esa invitación no la desaprovecharía por nada en el mundo era su oportunidad para avanzar con Kuroko.

Mientras en otras 6 partes de diferentes ciudades.

_Con Akashi Seijuurou._

Akashi sonreía con esa sonrisa de victoria había logrado su cometido y no desperdiciaría la oportunidad que el mismo hizo para esta con su Tetsuya.

_Con Aomine Daiki._

Aomine miraba extrañado el mensaje de su ex capitán porque lo invitaría se levantó de la cancha basket donde estaba sentado y le mostro el mensaje a Momoi.

**-Mmm esto se ve sospechoso Dai-chan- dijo Momoi leyendo el mensaje era un mensaje simple solo decía: Ven a las 10 am al instituto Seirin sin falta y lleva ropa de playa y para cambiarte una semana y también trae a Satsuki. **

**-Si a mí también me parece sospechoso- dijo Aomine con una sonrisa- pero es interesante a la vez ¿Qué es lo que estás pensando Akashi? – pregunto viendo a Satsuki con su celular.**

_Con Kise Ryota._

Kise miraba intrigado el mensaje de su ex capitán, era igual que el de Aomine pero sin la parte de traer a Satsuki.

**~ ¿Qué planeas Akashicchi?~ pensó Kise muy curioso.**

_Con Murasakibara Atsushi._

Murasakibara terminaba de leer el mensaje que le había enviado Akashi, era igual que el de Kise una invitación sencilla.

**~Aka-chin no sé qué estés pensando pero creo que será interesante~ pensó Murasakibara comiendo sus dulces caminando por las calles.**

_Con Midorima Shintarou_

Midorima miraba su teléfono curioso y molesto a la vez como se atrevía Akashi a planear su semana de vacaciones. El mensaje que recibió Midorima era igual que el de Kise y Murasakibara nada más que decía que llevara al tipo que siempre andaba con él, Akashi se refería a Takao.

**-Tks- dijo Midorima molesto sentado en la carreta que siempre empujada Takao. **

**-¿Qué sucede Shin-chan?- pregunto Takao curioso. **

**-Nada importante solo que iremos en un pequeño viaje la semana de vacaciones- dijo Midorima molesto- si no quieres ir no te forzare Takao- dijo Midorima serio.**

**-No hay problema Shin-chan, si iré- dijo Takao sonriendo.**

**-Está bien Takao- dijo Midorima devolviendo la sonrisa pero aún seguía molesto con Akashi ~ ¿Qué estas planeando ahora Akashi?~ pensó Midorima más molesto.**

_Finalmente con Kuroko Tetsuya._

Kuroko estaba en su habitación cuando recibió un mensaje de Akashi, este se estiro en su cama y sujeto el celular viendo de quien era el mensaje. Se sorprendió por lo que decía.

**_De: Akashi-kun _**

**_Para: Tetsuya_**

**_Buenas Tetsuya te extrañe mucho, quería avisarte que mañana pasare por ti y tu equipo para que pasemos la semana de vacaciones juntos, estaré ahí a las 10 am, ya quiero verte._**

**_Saludos a tu abuela y tus padres. _**

**_Fin del mensaje._**

Que significaba eso realmente estaba sorprendido, no se esperaba esa noticia y como si le estuvieran diciendo que era verdad le llego un mensaje de la entrenadora diciéndole que se alistara para mañana Kuroko estaba algo nervioso ya que estaría con dos de las personas que se le habían declarado. Lo que no esperaba es que no solo Akashi y Kagami estarían ahí, sino que ahí estarían toda la Generación de los milagros y también Ogiwara, Kuroko suspiro profundamente al parecer su semana no iba a ser tranquila como lo esperaba.

~ ¿Qué estás pensando Akashi-kun?~ pensó Kuroko volviendo a suspirar tirándose a la cama de nuevo.

* * *

**_Bueno hasta aquí se las dejo no me maten por tardar tanto estuve muy ocupada, ahora me pondré a hacer preguntas. /._. / Y aclarar algunas cosas._**

**_¿Midorima será parte del harem de Kuroko?; No yo solo lo miro como pareja de Takao *w* _**

**_¿Será un desastre que todos estén juntos?; Si, y muy desastroso._**

**_¿Kagami-kun es un idiota?; Si y mucho lol _**

**_¿Por qué le hago Bull ying a Kagami-kun?; Porque me encanta xD lol _**

**_¿Por qué la mamá y abuela de Kuroko son tan geniales?; Así me las imagine *w*_**

**_¿Por qué no hubo yaoi en este capítulo?; Ni yo sé porque lol no me maten en el próximo si habrá xD_**

**_Creo que eso es todo xD sin más me despido _**


	9. ¡Empieza el desastre!

**Bueno sé que todos han esperado mucho para la conty pero un estúpido bloqueo mental estuvo en mi cabeza además ahora pase a ser rentable, ando de casa en casa cuidando mis sobrinos mi tiempo es casi nulo para escribir x-x les diré que ni tiempo de leer fics o de ver anime tengo ;-; me tengo que actualizar en muchas cosas. Ahora respondere los reviews *w***

**Nozomi: Midorima solo es de Takao eso es lo que pienso yo *w* si yo tambien me rei bastante es que ahora Kagami-kun tiene un show "las idioteces de Kagami-kun" hecho por la mamá y abuela de Kuroko(?), bueno no puedo prometerte lemon porque como dije antes no eh escrito uno, intente hacer uno xD y lo publique no se si sera bueno.  
**

**miharu vargas: Si hacertaste felicidades okno xD si ellas dos son geniales ¬w¬ me encantan *w* pero no mueras Dx **

**Kiryu Zero: Si a mi tambien me dio risa ese Akashi es todo un aloquillo *w* cuidate y gracias por la suerte x3**

**lucia-nami 14: Si lo siento Dx pero mi mente no daba para mas xD en ese momento u.u no me gusta mucho la pareja de Midorima x Kuroko pero le pondre ciertas escenas para mi Midorima solo es de Takao(?) si van haber muchos celos eso te lo aseguro ¬w¬**

**jaken'na-kokoro:**** Si hasta yo lo senti corto no se porque u.u lo siento mucho por tardar y poner la conty.  
**

**Rikka Yamato: yay extrañaba tu review *w* ¿Andabas de viaje? o.o, que bien que no hayas golpeado a Alex *w* ella me cae super bien creo que me enamore de ella(?) lol si la mamá y la abuela de Kuroko son geniales *O*, ahh no mueras Dx revive /._./, jajaj sii al fin ese Bakagami es lento, si Kuroko llegara a amar a Kagami-kun *w* si sera un desastre xDD y muy desastroso(?) Si yo tambien amo la pareja de MidoTaka asdasdas son tan lindos.**

**Moka shijagami: Kyaa si lo se son tan sasdasdas lindos *w* Kagami se tardo mucho lol, yay no soy la unica a la que le gusta el yuri soy muy feliz ;D  
si ellas dos son unas loquillas *w* pero las amo asdasda xDD yo quiero una abuela y mamá asi xDD lol lo siento por dejarte intrigada por mucho tiempo.  
**

**KittyCiel656: Kyaaaa *w* Que bien que pudiste dejar review asdasda XDD aww gracias que bien que pienses que es lindo *w*, si a mi tambien me encanta la abuela y mamá de Kuroko como fujoshis *O* si que bien que lo leyeras :DD a mi si me encanta el yuri *w* Si va ser muy interesante :DD**

**Bye abrazos y besos para todos :DD nos leemos! gracias por sus reviews (lo siento si las contestaciones estan mal escritas pero las escribi por medio de una tablet ya que mi hermana me dejo sin pc u.u) **

**Bueno sin más les dejo la conty. *w***

* * *

Amanecía en la pequeña cuidad de Kioto cierto peli celeste se levantaba perezosamente ya que no tenía muchas ganas de levantarse y quien las tendría un lunes en la mañana, se terminó de levantar de su cama y vio su reloj en la mesa de noche eran apenas las 8 am podía dormir mas pero solo el pensar que iría a un viaje con todo Seirin y Akashi no lo dejaba dormir, solo esperaba que no saliera otra sorpresa además de esa.

-Yo que pensaba tener esta semana de vacaciones tranquila- dijo Kuroko a si mismo soltando un suspiro.

Se encamino al baño viendo que Nigou aún seguía dormido tranquilamente, decidió no hacer ruido para no despertar al cachorro. Kuroko entro al baño y se dio una ducha larga de 20 minutos, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar pero la principal de ellas era Kagami.

~ ¿Cómo puedo verlo a la cara después de lo que ocurrió ayer?~ pensó Kuroko sonrojado saliendo del baño con una toalla envuelta en la cintura y unas que otras gotas de agua goteando de su cabello (n/a: A Kagami-kun y el harem de Kuroko le gusta esto *¬*). Se colocó ropa interior y se acercó a su closet y saco unos jeans color crema y una camiseta blanca con rayas horizontales. Se vistió tranquilamente, mientras miraba el reloj que parecía que estaba a su favor y no avanzaba para que el peli celeste disfrutara un rato de paz. Nigou se despertó y al ver a su dueño despierto se acercó a él.

-Guau- dijo Nigou muy emocionado colocando sus pequeñas patas en una de las piernas de Kuroko pidiendo que lo cargara.

-Buenos días Nigou- dijo Kuroko agarrando y cargando al pequeño y adorable cachorro, acariciándolo en el acto.

-Guau- dijo Nigou feliz de recibir las caricias de su dueño.

Kuroko se sentó en la cama con Nigou en brazos, acariciándolo mientras pensaba en lo que podía ocurrir en el futuro pero muy cercano viaje que lo esperaba en una hora.

-Ah- suspiro Kuroko resignado sin dejar de acariciar al cachorro- Bajare para irme temprano- dijo Kuroko bajando al suelo a Nigou y levantándose de la cama, iba a caminar para ir abajo a desayunar pero un ruido le hizo detenerse ese era el sonido de su celular. Sujeto su celular y vio el mensaje que había caído.

De: Kagami-kun

Para: Kuroko

Buenos días Kuroko quería saber ¿si puedo pasar por ti e ir juntos al instituto?

Fin del mensaje.

Kuroko sonrió al ver de quien era el mensaje pero recordó el beso del día anterior y se sonrojo, inmediatamente contesto al mensaje.

De: Kuroko

Para: Kagami-kun

Buenos días me parece bien Kagami-kun. ¿A qué horas vendrás por mí?

Fin del mensaje.

Kuroko espero unos minutos y le llego respuesta.

DE: Kagami-kun

Para: Kuroko

Pasare por ti en 20 minutos ¿está bien?

Fin del mensaje.

Kuroko volvió a sonreír y vio el reloj y eran las 9:05 am llegaría a buena hora y podrían hablar o si eso fuera posible, se sentía nervioso el pensar que vería a Kagami después de lo paso. Pero porque se sentí así no podía explicarlo todavía y respondió el mensaje con eso en mente.

De: Kuroko

Para: Kagami-kun

Está bien Kagami-kun.

Fin del mensaje.

Kuroko guardo su celular en su bolsillo trasero y camino hacia la puerta, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras mientras Nigou lo perseguía feliz. El peli celeste bajo las escaleras tenía 15 minutos o menos para desayunar y entro a la cocina se encontró con su abuela y su madre en la cocina hablando alegremente mientras preparan el desayuno de ambas y el del peli celeste.

-Buenos días, mamá-dijo haciendo una pausa saludo a su abuela- Buenos días, abuela- dijo con una sonrisa para ambas.

-Buenos días Tetsu-chan- dijeron ambas saludando a Kuroko devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-¿Por qué tan temprano despierto?- pregunto su madre colocando los platos en el comedor para los tres.

-No te recuerdas mamá yo voy a un viaje con mis amigos- dijo Kuroko suspirando pero con una sonrisa.

-Jeje se me había olvidado- dijo su madre sonriéndole torpemente.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde está papá?- pregunto Kuroko viendo nuevamente que su padre no se encontraba con ellos, pero no estaba sorprendido el desde pequeño solo pasaba con su abuela y de vez en cuando con su madre que pedía permisos en el trabajo para poder pasar tiempo con él. Pero su padre era otra cosa, era indiferente y no le prestaba atención, siempre le importaba más su trabajo que él.

-Se fue al trabajo porque tenía una junta importante querido- dijo la abuela de Kuroko sirviendo el desayuno para todos.

-Ya veo- dijo Kuroko sentándose en su lugar del comedor, acto que siguieron su madre y su abuela.

Todos desayunaban tranquilamente hablando de cosas triviales, riéndose y así terminaron de desayunar. Kuroko ayudo a su madre a recoger la mesa y lavar los platos mientras su abuela se dirigió a la sala a ver un poco de televisión acompañada de Nigou. Kuroko y su madre terminaron de limpiar la cocina y se dirigieron a donde estaba la abuela de Kuroko y se sentaron junto a ella en el sillón.

-¿Tetsu-chan cariño?- dijo la madre de Kuroko llamando la atención del peli celeste.

- Si mamá ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Kuroko curioso.

-¿A qué hora te iras hacia el instituto?- pregunto la madre de Kuroko feliz con una sonrisa.

-Me vendrá a traer Kagami-kun en 10 minutos- dijo Kuroko viendo el reloj en la pared de la sala.

-¡Eh! Vendrá el famoso Taiga-chan kyaaaa necesito conocerlo- dijo la mamá de Kuroko con brillos alrededor de ella.

-¡Mamá!- dijo Kuroko sonrojado por la actitud de su madre.

-Tranquilo Tetsu-chan- dijo su abuela tratando de calmarlo- Y si conocerás a Taiga-chan es el idiotamente adorable- dijo emocionada pero menos que la madre de Kuroko.

-¡Abuela!- dijo Kuroko sonrojándose más por el comentario de su abuela.

-Tranquilo Tetsu-chan, además Taiga es la mejor opción que tienes para enamorarte- dijo la abuela de Kuroko con una gran sonrisa en su rostro viendo a Kuroko.

-¡Abuela!- dijo Kuroko avergonzado y rojo como un tomate por el comentario de su abuela.

-Eso no lo veremos hasta que lo conozca- dijo la mamá de Kuroko decidida y emocionada- para mí la mejor opción es Dai-chan- dijo con brillos alrededor cada vez más presentes en ella.

-¡Mamá!- dijo Kuroko mas sonrojado si eso era posible.

Pasaron los diez minutos para que llegara Kagami por Kuroko y esos diez minutos para Kuroko fueron eternos ya que su madre y su abuela estaban teniendo una discusión de quien era el mejor pretendiente para él. Mientras su madre y su abuela discutían, sonó el timbre de la puerta y Kuroko resignado y avergonzado se dirigió a la puerta para abrir, encontrándose con Kagami que ya estaba listo y traía sus cosas para dirigirse al instituto. Ambos no se miraban a los ojos pero se saludaron.

-Buenos días Kagami-kun- dijo Kuroko avergonzado tanto porque estaba con Kagami y también por la pequeña discusión que tenían su madre y abuela sobre él.

-Buenos días Kuroko- dijo Kagami avergonzado también no podía verlo aun a la cara después del beso que se dieron el día anterior.

-Pasa Kagami-kun- dijo Kuroko invitando a Kagami pasar con una sonrisa atreviéndose a verlo a los ojos.

-Está bien, con permiso- dijo Kagami nervioso al ver la sonrisa de Kuroko y no mantuvo mucho el contacto visual ya que desvió la mirada.

Kagami entro a la pequeña casa seguido por Kuroko y ambos llegaron a la sala donde estaba la madre y la abuela de Kuroko tranquilas, parecía que ya no discutían. Kagami se puso nervioso nunca había conocido a la madre del peli celeste tampoco a su padre pero parecía que no se encontraba. Kagami y Kuroko se acercaron donde las señoras y Kagami saludo.

-Buenos días abuela, señora Kuroko- dijo Kagami nervioso al sentir la mirada de la madre del pequeño y luego se calmó al ver que ya no lo observaba.

-Kyaaa- grito la madre de Kuroko asustando a todos y sorprendiendo a su madre.

-¿Qué sucede hija?- dijo la abuela de Kuroko sorprendida y confundida al ver la reacción de su hija, mientras Kagami y Kuroko se habían abrazado por el susto.

-Kyaaa- volvió a gritar la madre de Kuroko- tenías razón mamá él es lindo y torpe- dijo la madre de Kuroko.

-¡Mamá!- dijo Kuroko avergonzado y se avergonzó mas al ver que seguía abrazado de Kagami y se soltó de inmediato sonrojado.

-Tetsu-chan tardaste mucho en presentármelo- dijo la madre de Kuroko con un falso tono dolido y la abuela de Kuroko se reía.

-¡Mamá!- dijo Kuroko tratando de calmarse su madre y su abuela eran las únicas que lo hacían salirse de sus casillas y demostrar todas las emociones y caras que tenía. Kagami reía nervioso y sonrojado después del abrazo y el cumplido de la madre de Kuroko.

-Taiga-chan cariño no te pongas nervioso- dijo la abuela de Kuroko sonriéndole a Kagami- mi hija siempre ha sido así- dijo viendo a su hija sonriendo.

-Lo siento, lo siento- dijo la madre de Kuroko sonriéndole a Kagami.

-No se preocupe señora Kuroko- dijo Kagami sonriéndole a la madre de Kuroko.

-Dime suegra si quieres Taiga-chan- dijo la madre de Kuroko guiñándole un ojo a Kagami.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo Kagami sorprendido y avergonzado por la indirecta tan directa que le mandaba la madre del peli celeste.

-¡Mamá!- dijo Kuroko avergonzado por la actitud de su madre- Ah- suspiro- Lo siento Kagami-kun, mi mamá siempre ha sido así- dijo resignado viendo a Kagami por primera vez y con una mano en frente.

-No te preocupes Kuroko- dijo Kagami avergonzado aun por lo que dijo la madre de Kuroko.

-Tetsu-chan malo- dijo la madre de Kuroko con un puchero- Bueno mejor llámame mamá Taiga-chan- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo Kagami de nuevo sorprendido y avergonzando de nuevo ~ ¿Cómo es que la mamá de Kuroko puede ser tan diferente a Kuroko?~ se preguntaba Kagami viendo la gran diferencia entre ellos ~Debió sacar la personalidad de su papá, aunque aún no lo conozco~ se decía Kagami internamente mientras miraba como Kuroko peleaba con su madre.

-Kagami-kun es hora de irnos- dijo Kuroko viendo a su madre molesto y agarro sus cosas.

-Pero es temprano a….- dijo Kagami viendo el reloj de la sala aún faltaban pero no le dio tiempo de terminar porque Kuroko le había sujetado la muñeca y arrastrado a la puerta. Kuroko abrió la puerta sin soltar a Kagami.

-Nos vemos mamá- dijo Kuroko saliendo de su casa arrastrando a Kagami.

-Nos vemos Tetsu-chan- dijeron la madre y la abuela de Kuroko llegando a la puerta.

-Cuida bien de mi Tetsu-chan, nada de cosas pervertidas- grito la madre de Kuroko cuando ambos ya estaban un poco lejos, haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran.

-¡Mamá!- grito Kuroko desde donde estaba soltando a Kagami del agarre y muy sonrojado. ~ ¿Por qué es que tengo una mamá así?~ pensó Kuroko muy resignado.

~ Realmente no me explico ¿Cómo son madre e hijo?~ pensó Kagami sonrojado por como pensaba la madre de Kuroko y que se los gritara. –Nos vemos señora Kuroko y abuela- dijo Kagami saliendo del pequeño shock que tuvo despidiéndose de las dos señoras.

-Vamos Kagami-kun- dijo Kuroko en tono bajito y con la mirada baja, Kagami se dio cuenta.

-Oi Kuroko ¿Sucede algo?- dijo Kagami acercándose a Kuroko.

-No sucede nada Kagami-kun- dijo Kuroko alejándose un poco de Kagami.

A Kagami le molesto la actitud del peli celeste si tal vez el al principio estaba avergonzado de verlo a los ojos después del beso que se dieron pero Kuroko efectivamente lo estaba ignorando, si no fuera por la madre del peli celeste no le hubiera ni mirado en ningún momento mientras estaban en su casa y ahora lo ignoraba de nuevo. Eso no lo permitiría, Kagami se acercó a Kuroko y lo tomo del brazo para que no se separara de el de nuevo, Kuroko forcejeo un poco para soltar el agarre.

-Te lo vuelvo a preguntar Kuroko ¿Te sucede algo?- dijo Kagami tomando la barbilla de Kuroko con una mano para que lo viera a los ojos.

-N…nada s…sucede K…Kagami-kun- dijo Kuroko nervioso al ser forzado a ver a los ojos a Kagami- Ahora suéltame Kagami-kun- dijo Kuroko con un tono molesto y sonrojado por la cercanía del pi bicolor.

-Ah- suspiro Kagami derrotado- Esta bien- dijo soltando al peli celeste- solo te diré que me duele que me ignores, que te quede claro que mis sentimientos son reales y no son pasajeros- dijo Kagami desviando la mirada del peli celeste y con un tono de tristeza.

-A Kagami-kun le gusta decir cosas vergonzosas- dijo Kuroko con una sonrisa pero con un sonrojo tierno en sus mejillas.

-¡Cállate idiota!- dijo Kagami sonrojado y viendo a Kuroko riendo y con las mejillas sonrojadas ~Que adorable~ pensó Kagami sonrojándose más.

-Vamos por un batido de vainilla para el camino Kagami-kun- dijo Kuroko viendo a Kagami con una sonrisa.

-Está bien Kuroko- dijo Kagami viendo en su celular la hora- todavía tenemos tiempo- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa a Kuroko, parecía que ya no estaba tan nervioso como antes.

Eran las 9:35 tenían tiempo llegarían en cinco minutos al instituto. Pasaron por Maji Burger, compraron el batido de vainilla de Kuroko y Kagami compro una ración de hamburguesas para el camino. Caminaron hasta la escuela al ambos miraron alrededor y no se miraba nadie.

-Parece que es muy temprano- dijo Kuroko bebiendo un trago de su batido viendo a Kagami.

-Si eso parece- dijo Kagami sacando su celular eran las 9:45 am todavía faltaban 15 minutos para que llegara la hora acordada- Si faltan 15 minutos aun- dijo Kagami viendo a Kuroko y sentándose en el suelo.

-Kagami-kun te ensuciarás- le dijo Kuroko viendo a Kagami sentado en el suelo.

-No me importa, siéntate tú también Kuroko- dijo Kagami haciendo palmaditas en el suelo como invitación.

-No quiero- dijo Kuroko tranquilo viendo a Kagami.

-Has lo que quieras- dijo Kagami molesto viendo a Kuroko.

Pasaron 5 minutos Kagami y Kuroko hablaban tranquilamente y tenían una que otra broma como siempre. En ese tiempo un autobús y un auto deportivo rojo llegaron al instituto Seirin. Kagami y Kuroko observaron a alguien que se bajaba de auto y ese era el mismo Akashi quien decidió ir donde estaban los dos chicos sentados.

-Tks- dijo Kagami molesto viendo cómo se acercaba Akashi a ellos.

-Buenos días Akashi-kun- dijo Kuroko levantándose del suelo y saludando al peli rojo.

-Buenos días Tetsuya- dijo Akashi acercándose a Kuroko y depositándole un beso en los labios.

-¡¿Qué?!- grito Kagami sorprendido por la acción del peli rojo.

-Buenos días Taiga- dijo Akashi abrazando a Kuroko de la cintura acercándolo a él, Kuroko ya estaba sonrojado pero paso a verse como el cabello de Akashi después del beso.

-Buenos días ni que nada Akashi- dijo Kagami molesto viendo a Akashi y tratando de quitarle a Kuroko pero Akashi lo miro desafiante, no es que le tuviera miedo pero vio las tijeras que saco de quien sabe dónde en su mano derecha.

-Que mal educado Taiga- dijo Akashi jugando con las tijeras en su mano y abrazando más fuerte a Kuroko con la otra.

-A…Akashi-kun ¿puedes soltarme por favor?- dijo Kuroko viendo a Akashi.

-Ah- suspiro Akashi ~Pero no te soltare así como así~ pensó Akashi con una sonrisa que asusto a los dos chicos presentes –Esta bien Tetsuya- dijo Akashi soltándolo pero lo atrajo hacia el de nuevo dándole un beso.

-¡¿Qué, suéltalo Akashi?!- dijo Kagami realmente molesto pero no se acercaba porque Akashi lo amenazaba con las tijeras.

Akashi se separó de Kuroko, dejando a Kuroko con su cara como un tomate y Kagami sujeto a Kuroko y lo atrajo hacia el abrazando. Kuroko se sintió bien con el abrazo protector de Kagami y lo correspondió, haciendo enojar al peli rojo con tijeras.

-Jaja- rio Akashi lanzando las tijeras que tenía en la mano hacia Kagami y por poco le dan –Tienes agallas Taiga- dijo Akashi viéndolo muy molesto y con otro par de tijeras en la mano. (n/a: ¿de dónde salen las tijeras? xD)

-¡¿Estás loco Akashi?!- dijo Kagami aun asustado por las tijeras que casi le dieron la cara y abrazando más fuerte a Kuroko.

-No estoy loco, solo defiendo lo que es mío- dijo Akashi viendo retadoramente mientras alistaba el otro par de tijeras para lanzarlas.

-Ya paren los dos de pelear- dijo Kuroko separándose de Kagami, caminando hacia a Akashi y besándolo en la mejilla para quitarle las tijeras y lo consiguió. Haciendo sonrojar al peli rojo mientras Kuroko sonreía triunfante.

Pasaron 5 minutos más mientras Kagami y Akashi peleaban infantilmente por Kuroko y Kuroko suspiraba en ese tiempo llegaron Aomine, Momoi, Midorima, Takao y Kise. Los cinco se acercaron saludando a los 3 chicos.

-Buenos días Tetsu-kun- dijo Momoi abrazando al peli celeste obteniendo miradas asesinas de Kagami, Aomine y Kise. Akashi no se molestaba ya que sabía que Satsuki no era rival suya.

-Satsuki suelta a Tetsu- dijo Aomine alejando a la chica de Kuroko.

-Kurokocchi- dijo ahora Kise lanzándose a Kuroko en un abrazo pero Kuroko lo esquivo, no quería ser asfixiado tan temprano- Kurokocchi cruel- dijo Kise cayendo en el suelo sobándose la cabeza.

-Kise-kun no quiero ser asfixiado tan temprano- dijo Kuroko ofreciéndole la mano a Kise para levantarse.

Kise acepto la ayuda de Kuroko y aprovecho la ayuda de Kuroko para poder abrazarlo fuertemente. Kuroko trataba de zafarse de Kise porque estaba siendo asfixiado pero era imposible después de todo Kise tenía más fuerza.

-Suéltalo Kise idiota- dijo Aomine ya muy molesto jalando a Kuroko hacia él y abrazándolo por el cuello.

-Mo, Aominecchi es cruel- dijo Kise haciendo un puchero y tratando de quitarle a Kuroko a Aomine.

-Daiki, Ryota- llamo Akashi con una voz aterradora que les dio un escalofrió a ambos- Suelten a mi Tetsuya- dijo con una sonrisa para nada agradable. Aomine soltó a Kuroko por el miedo que le daba su ex capitán- Buenos chicos- dijo sacando otro par de tijeras de quien sabe dónde (n/a: ya me preocupa de dónde saca tantas tijeras Akashi)

-Ah- suspiro Kuroko resignado y se acercó donde Kagami quien estaba maldiciendo quien sabe que en inglés –Kagami-kun- llamo Kuroko al chico bicolor.

-Ahh- grito Kagami asustado por Kuroko- Idiota no me asustes así- dijo Kagami poniendo una mano en su pecho y la otra en la cabeza del peli celeste pero sin presionarla sino despeinándola levemente.

-Lo siento Kagami-kun – dijo Kuroko sonriéndole a Kagami, mientras tres chicos miraban la escena con un aura maligna.

-Ninguno de los cinco cambian- dijo Midorima que por fin se unió a la conversación si así se le podía decir.

-Déjalos Shin-chan se están divirtiendo- dijo Takao divertido de ver las pequeñas y absurdas peleas de los demás presentes.

-Parecen niños nanodayo- dijo Midorima acomodándose sus lentes.

-¡Cállate Midorima!- dijeron todos menos Kuroko al mismo tiempo con sus diferentes forma de llamarlos, Midorima solo suspiro y Takao reía a carcajadas por las actitudes de los presentes.

Pasó unos minutos y llegaron Alex, Riko, Hyuga, Teppei, Murasakibara y Himuro quienes vieron el espectáculo que se tenían los que ya estaban ahí, Aomine, Kise y Kagami discutiendo, Akashi amenazándolos con tijeras y Kuroko, Midorima y Takao hablando tranquilamente. A todos los que llegaron excepto por Murasakibara que comía sus dulces se les resbalo una gota estilo anime detrás de la cabeza.

-Estos chicos no cambian- dijo Riko suspirando y llegaba donde estaba Kuroko, Midorima y Takao, mientras los otros se iban donde los demás para hacer más alboroto.

-Buenos días entrenadora- dijo Kuroko saludándola.

-Buenos días- dijeron Midorima y Takao saludando a la chica.

-Buenos días chicos, disculpen pero me llevare a Kuroko-kun un rato- dijo Riko llevándose a Kuroko y llamando a Alex.

-Buenos días Tetsuya- dijo Alex alegre abrazando a Riko.

-Buenos días Alex-san- dijo Kuroko sonriéndole a la rubia.

-No te preocupes Kuroko-kun yo te protegeré de todos los locos que andan detrás de ti- dijo Riko decidida viendo a Kuroko.

-¡¿Eh?!- dijo Kuroko confundido viendo a Riko.

-No me salgas con ¡eh! Kuroko-kun- dijo Riko viendo con brillos a Kuroko- Hare que te des cuenta lo que siente- dijo Riko aumentando los brillos y con una gran sonrisa.

-¡¿Eh?!- dijo Kuroko mas confundido aun viendo a la entrenadora quien le recordaba a su madre en cierto modo.

-Riko lo confundes, lo siento Tetsuya ella se emociona mucho a veces- dijo abrazando a Riko mas fuerte, haciendo sonrojar a la peli café.

-L…lo siento Kuroko-kun me emocione- dijo Riko dándose un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza.

-Está bien entrenadora- dijo Kuroko con una gota al estilo anime detrás de su cabeza.

Mientras los tres platicaban, Murasakibara se acercó a Kuroko y lo cargo en brazos en forma nupcial. Sorprendiendo a todos los presentes principalmente a Kuroko quien se sonrojo mucho tras la acción del más alto.

-M…Murasakibara-kun- dijo Kuroko nervioso y sonrojado sujetando el cuello del más alto por instinto.

-Kuro-chin ¿quieres algunos de mis dulces?- dijo infantilmente haciendo que todos cayeran al suelo estilo anime por la actitud infantil del peli morado.

-M….Murasakibara-kun b…bájame por favor- dijo Kuroko con una gota estilo anime detrás de la cabeza por el peli morado.

-Pero Kuro-chin es tan liviano y me gusta tenerlo en mis brazos~~- dijo Murasakibara infantilmente sin querer soltar a Kuroko.

-Atsushi- dijo Akashi acercándose a Murasakibara y Kuroko- baja a Tetsuya- dijo como una orden viéndolos a ambos con unas tijeras.

-Eh~~ No quiero Aka-chin- dijo Murasakibara sujetando más fuerte a Kuroko y mirando a Akashi retadoramente.

-Tienes agallas Atsushi- dijo Akashi con un aura maligna. Mientras Murasakibara lo ignoraba y le seguía ofreciendo duces a Kuroko, al mismo tiempo que aumentaba el aura maligna de Akashi.

Mientras Aomine, Kise, Momoi, Midorima y Takao hablaban, Hyuga, Teppei hablaban entre ellos y los demás del equipo quienes habían llegado en unos minutos. Riko y Alex miraban cuidadosamente lo que le hicieran al pobre Kuroko que era cargado por Murasakibara. Kagami los observaba mientras hablaba con Himuro.

-Taiga si quieres puedes ir a ver lo que pasa por allá- dijo Himuro viendo como observaba Kagami a los que dos que estaban con Kuroko.

-¡Eh!- dijo Kagami sorprendido- No te preocupes Tatsuya- dijo mirando ahora a Himuro.

-Se nota a kilómetros que Tetsuya te gusta, Taiga- dijo Himuro viendo a Kagami con una sonrisa.

¡¿Qué?!- dijo Kagami sorprendido- Se nota tanto- dijo Kagami viendo a Himuro sorprendido y sonrojado.

-Si Taiga si quieres puedo ayudarte a saber si le gustas ¿Qué dices?- dijo Himuro guiñándole un ojo a Kagami.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Kagami confundido y sorprendido.

-Si Taiga te ayudare, de todas maneras Alex me lo pidió también- dijo Himuro viendo a la rubia queriendo besar a la entrenadora de Seirin.

-Bueno si Alex te lo pidió lo acepto- dijo Kagami sonriéndole a Himuro.

-Murasakibara-kun ¿me puedes bajar por favor?- dijo Kuroko aun en brazos del peli morado. Akashi se rindió porque cuando a Atsushi se ponía caprichoso no lo podía sacar de dicho capricho luego lo haría sufrir, con eso en mente dejo solos a Murasakibara y Kuroko y camino hacia donde estaban su ex compañeros y Takao.

-Eh, Kuro-chin dije que no quiero bajarte~~- dijo Murasakibara comiendo unos dulces- Bajare a Kuro-chin, si Kuro-chin me da un beso~~~- dijo Murasakibara juguetonamente.

-¡Eh!- dijo Kuroko sorprendido viendo a Murasakibara, quien reía juguetonamente pero sin dejar de ver a Kuroko- Esta bien Murasakibara-kun- dijo Kuroko acercándose a la mejilla del más alto pero no se esperó que el más alto lo bajara y le diera un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Kuro-chin sabe a vainilla, me gusta~~~- dijo Murasakibara separándose del peli celeste y volviendo a comer sus dulces.

-Eso es porque estaba bebiendo un batido de vainilla Murasakibara-kun- dijo Kuroko con un pequeño sonrojo después del beso sorpresa de su amigo peli morado.

-Kuro-chin será mi nuevo sabor favorito~~~- dijo Murasakibara sonriéndole al más pequeño y poniendo su mano en la cabeza de Kuroko acariciándola cariñosamente.

Todos los presentes quedaron sorprendidos por la acción del más alto de ellos, y el peli morado comía tranquilamente sus dulces ignorándolos a todos mientras recibía varias miradas asesinas. Akashi que ya estaba molesto llamo la atención de todos y Atsushi dejo de acariciarle la cabeza a Kuroko.

-Es hora de irnos- dijo Akashi molesto indicándoles a todos subir al autobús.

Todos siguieron la orden del peli rojo, nadie quería tijeras volando hacia ellos, Kuroko agarro sus cosas y se disponía a subir con sus compañeros pero Akashi lo detuvo agarrándolo del brazo con una mano.

-¿Qué sucede Akashi-kun?- dijo Kuroko confundido por el agarre de Akashi.

-Tetsuya tu vienes conmigo- dijo Akashi arrastrando a Kuroko hacia el auto deportivo.

-¡¿Eh?!- dijo Kuroko mas confundido, no es que le molestara pero porque él tenía que ir con Akashi.

Riko quien entraba de último junto a Alex se dio cuenta de que Kuroko era arrastrado por Akashi hacia su auto.

~Oh eso sí que no lo permitiré~ pensó Riko viendo molesta a Akashi quien sonreía triunfalmente porque el peli celeste se dejaba llevar por él, se acercó a los dos pequeños molesta y dejando a Alex quien subió al bus - Kuroko-kun vendrá con nosotros- dijo Riko retadoramente sujetando a Kuroko del otro brazo.

-Si Akashi-kun yo puedo ir con ellos- dijo Kuroko soltándose de ambos antes que iniciaran una pelea y lo empezaran a jalar de un lado a otro para ver quien se quedaba con él como hacían Aomine y Kagami cuando peleaban infantilmente por él.

-No, Tetsuya ira conmigo y punto- dijo Akashi sujetando a Kuroko de nuevo.

-Je ¿quieres pelea enano?- dijo Riko con una vena resaltando en su frente por el enojo.

-Je ¿Quién cree que ganaría Riko-san?- dijo Akashi sonriéndole burlonamente y viendo a la entrenadora retadoramente aun sujetando a Kuroko.

-¡Ya basta!- dijo Kuroko enojado no quería que empezaran una pelea ya que ambos eran peligrosos a su manera.

Los dos miraron a Kuroko sorprendidos, pues es rara la vez que el peli celeste levantaba la voz y no querían hacerlo enojar.

-Kuroko-kun ¿te vendrás con nosotros o con Akashi-kun?- dijo Riko seria viendo a Kuroko.

* * *

**Bueno sin más les dejo la conty hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado, ahora la sección de preguntas(?)**

**¿Dónde está el batido de vainilla de Kuroko?- ni idea xD**

**¿De dónde saca tantas tijeras Akashi?- hasta yo me sorprendí xD Akashi es Akashi**

**¿Qué elegirá Kuroko?- No lo sé es sorpresa.**

**¿Les gusto como actuó Atsushi?- A mí en lo personal sí.**

**¿Riko asesinara a Akashi o Kuroko?- Es sorpresa xD lol**

**¿Akashi es un loquillo?- Si y mucho.**

**¿La abuela y la madre de Kuroko son geniales?- Si y mucho ya hice la pregunta pero quería decirlo otra vez lol**

**¿No me quieren matar?- Yo misma me mataría ok no**

**IBueno sin más espero sus reviews *w* gracias por leer!**


	10. ¿Celos?, Desastre 1

_Bueno primero que nada mil disculpas por no actualizar antes pero créanme que no se me ocurre nada de nada estúpido bloqueo mental ya me tiene harta *dice maldiciendo a todo el que se le acerque* ejem, ya debo controlarme pues aquí les dejo la conty lo siento de verdad por tardar tanto. _

_Respondere a los reviews (si miran faltas de ortografia lo siento pero me dio pereza escribirlos en word *hace puchero*):  
_

_Asaba-san: Si todavia no se lo violan pero pronto lo haran(?) okno sii esos locos obsecionados por Tetsu lo dejaran sin brazos jaja xD que bueno que te guste mucho mi fic me hace muy feliz *u* sii ami tambien me caen muy bien la madre y la abuela de Kuroko son muy geniales o asi me salieron jeje si Bakagami es todo un celoso pero lo comprendo xD jaja tu amiga es una genio me encanta esa cancion *u* que bueno que no te moleste el yuri, sii Kuroko es tan lindo por eso todos andan detras de el xD sii a quien le apuestas (?) yo a Riko ella da mas miedo que Akashi xD MidoTaka es una de mis parejas favoritas *u* y si Murasakibara es todo un infantil por eso lo amo *w* yo tambien lo amo *u* Akashi aunque este loco lo amo tambien bueno amo a todos, bueno casi a todos xD si Kagami es tan torpe XDD y a la vez tierno *u*, es que es tan lindo que no se puede evitar que bueno que te encante *u* espero te guste la conty. Si Akashi me preocupo con tantas tijeras que sacaba xD Si Kise es como un cachorro xDD por eso me encanta *u* sii esos locos que pueden matar a Kuroko Dx no ven que es un grave error XDD si ya la llevare de poco a poco -u- gracias por los abrazos y besos, te mando muchos tambien *u*  
_

_Nozomi: juju~ no llegues a odiar a Akashi *n* yo lo amo *u* y me gusta la pareja que hace con Kuroko *O* aunque me gusta tanto el KagaKuro como el AoKuro bueno me gusta All x Kuroko xDDD juju~ no te aseguro nada pero si habra dos sorpresas -u- bye abrazos y besos.  
_

_jaken'na-kokoro: Que bueno que pienses que fue genial me haces muy feliz *u* si lo van a desarmar al pobre de Kuroko peleandose por el, bye abrazos y besos. _

_ .3: Kyaaa me emciona que pienses que mi fic es bueno *u* no puedo prometer hard es muy dificil para mi escribirlo naaa pero llegara a su tiempo ;) es que el es tan lindo que no puede(?) pero ya lo hara xDD pero es que Kagami me parece estupidamente tierno ;-; sii a mi me encanta esa pareja Alex x Riko *u* si la mamá de Kuroko es una loquilla la adoro -u- si Kagami le dara duro contra el muro pronto (?) xDD saludos *u* abrazos y besos._

_Guest: Es que Mu-kun es lindo *u* me parece muy lindo e infantil, si Kuroko tiene muchos pretendientes xDD sii su mamá es una loquilla xDD y el papá no eh pensado como puede salir -u- sera sorpresa, que bueno que te hice reir xDD a mi tambien me hizo reir, bye abrazos y besos.  
_

_Kiryu Zero: Gracias por el cumplido *u* me hace feliz que asi se vuelva mas entretenido el relato -u- que bueno que te gustara la actitud de Mu-kun, si Alex es toda una lapa loquilla(?) XD, sii lo se pobre Taiga pero es que me encanta hacerle bullying xDDD y si es Bakagami por eso todos le ayudan, bye abrazos y besos._

_Karo-yume: Si ya te extrañaba -u- que bueno que te alegre con 3 capitulos en un solo dia :DD que bueno que te encante como va la historia, y que bien que te hizo reir *u* me hace muy feliz juju~ Si Akashi loquillo donde guardara sus tijeras O_O si lo pondre pero mas adelante -u-, bye abrazos y besos. _

___Sin más les dejo la conty, espero la disfruten._

* * *

-Kuroko-kun ¿te vendrás con nosotros o con Akashi-kun?- dijo Riko seria viendo a Kuroko.

-Etto- dijo Kuroko pensativo si tomaba una de cualquiera de las dos opciones era mala para el –ah- suspiro Kuroko cansado.

-Tetsuya dile a Riko-san que iras conmigo- dijo Akashi tirándole una mirada asesina a Riko.

-Kuroko-kun dile a Akashi-kun que iras conmigo- dijo Riko imitando la misma acción del peli rojo.

-Ah- suspiro Kuroko resignado por la actitud de su entrenadora y del peli rojo- Iré en el autobús Akashi-kun, ahí van todos así que se me hace justo que yo vaya ahí- dijo Kuroko ocultándose detrás de Riko por si la actitud del peli rojo se ponía agresiva.

-Está bien Tetsuya- dijo Akashi viéndolo con un aura maligna ~Lo hare pagar por no obedecerme~ pensó Akashi caminando hacia el auto y vio hacia atrás donde iban subiendo Riko y Kuroko, la peli café se dio cuenta y le saco la lengua al peli rojo haciéndolo enojar. ~Hare pagar también a Riko-san~ se decía a si mismo mientras se subía al auto deportivo muy molesto y con un aura maligna rodeándolo.

Riko y Kuroko subieron al autobús, lo que no se esperaba era la reacción que tuvo Kuroko quien solo la noto Riko y cierto peli negro, Kuroko miraba molesto con quien se había sentado Kagami y que los miraba muy bien juntos.

-Kuroko-kun siéntate conmigo- dijo Riko jalando a un Kuroko molesto mientras tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Mientras en donde estaban Himuro y Kagami sentados, al peli negro no se le pasó desapercibido la molestia que puso en la cara inexpresable el peli celeste.

-Parece que el plan que hizo Riko-san y Alex está funcionando- dijo Himuro con una gran sonrisa viendo a Kagami.

-¿Qué plan? ¿De qué hablas Tatsuya?-pregunto Kagami muy confundido por lo dicho del peli negro.

-Taiga eres muy lento para todo, increíble que lo hayas olvidado- dijo Himuro suspirando resignado.

-¿¡Qué!?- dijo Kagami ofendido y molesto. ~ ¿Será que todos lo miran como un idiota y lento?~ pensó Kagami suspirando y viendo hacia la ventana.

-No te ofendas Taiga pero a veces eres muy lento, te lo explicare- dijo Himuro viendo divertido a Kagami con una sonrisa.

-Me lástima que hasta tú me creas idiota Tatsuya- dijo Kagami realmente dolido hasta su propio hermano lo creía idiota.

-No te creo idiota Taiga solo un poco lento- dijo Himuro ya rendido de tratar de explicar que no lo consideraba idiota- Ahora déjame explicarte- dijo suspirando resignado.

-No quiero saberlo- dijo Kagami con un puchero mientras comía una de las hamburguesas que trajo para el viaje.

-Como quieras Taiga- dijo Himuro rendido viendo a Kagami.

-mph- dijo Kuroko apenas audible que no pasó desapercibido por la entrenadora de Seirin.

-¿Qué te tiene molesto Kuroko-kun?- pregunto Riko tratando de no reírse porque ella sabía perfectamente que lo tenía molesto al peli celeste.

-Nada- dijo Kuroko con simpleza mientras hacia un pequeño puchero, Himuro vio la acción del menor y sonrió.

-Parece que el plan funciona- dijo Himuro riendo mientras miraba al peli celeste.

-¿Por qué lo dices Tatsuya?- pregunto Kagami curioso con un bocado de su hamburguesa en la boca mientras miraba a Himuro.

-Taiga hablar con la boca llena es de mala educación, compórtate- dijo Himuro mirando a Kagami mientras suspiraba- Al parecer tengo que enseñarte cuales son los modales- dijo riendo divertido.

-¡Cállate Himuro!- dijo Kagami molesto por lo dicho del hermano-Yo sé cuáles son los modales idiota- dijo más molesto viendo hacia la ventana mientras seguía devorando la hamburguesa.

-Si claro, lo que tú digas Taiga- dijo Himuro divertido viendo la actitud de Kagami.

-Kuroko-kun no creo que estés molesto por nada- dijo Riko tratando de sacarle la razón del porque estaba molesto el peli celeste.

-Ya le dije que no me pasa nada entrenadora- dijo Kuroko desviando la mirada hacia la ventana para evadir el tema mientras inflaba sus cachetes en un lindo puchero.

~Tan lindo que es Tetsuya comprendo porque todos quieren su corazón~ pensó Himuro mientras miraba el puchero que hacia Kuroko.

El viaje comenzó duro un par de horas que algunos pasaron recuperando horas de sueño, otros comían, otros miraban molestos a otros y los demás estaban haciendo otras cosas. Dentro de dos horas llegaron a la casa de verano de Akashi y el autobús se detuvo despertando a los que estaban dormidos y sacando de sus cosas a los demás. Akashi bajo de su auto y espero a que las puertas del autobús se abrieran, todos iban saliendo a excepción de Riko, Alex y Kuroko quien era detenido por las dos chicas desesperando a cierto peli rojo que ya tenía unas tijeras en sus manos. Mientras estaban Kuroko, Alex y Riko adentro del autobús un mayordomo dirigió al resto dentro de la casa hacia el comedor para que pudieran almorzar, aunque a cierto bicolor no le agradaba dejar solo a su sombra sola pero quedaba por lo menos con Riko y Alex, ya tendría su oportunidad de estar a solas con el peli celeste.

~ ¿Qué estará planeando ahora la entrenadora?, solo espero que no se tarden mucho~ pensó Kagami mientras seguía a los demás.

-Etto. Alex-san, entrenadora ¿Por qué me detienen?- pregunto Kuroko confundido ladeando la cabeza.

-Por tu seguridad Kuroko-kun- dijo Riko con brillos en sus ojos confundiendo más al peli celeste.

-¿Mi seguridad?- pregunto Kuroko más confundido viendo a la peli café.

-Si tu seguridad, como dije antes de ahora en adelante nosotras dos te protegeremos de los locos que andan detrás de ti Kuroko-kun- dijo Riko decida.

-Está bien- dijo Kuroko resignado con una gota estilo anime detrás de su cabeza.

-No le prestes tanta atención a Riko, a veces exagera, pero tiene razón confía en nosotras Tetsuya- dijo Alex con una gran sonrisa mientras abrazaba a Riko.

-Gracias Alex-san, Riko-san- dijo Kuroko con una sonrisa muy leve.

-Vamos salgamos que solo faltamos nosotros- dijo Alex arrastrando a Riko y Kuroko hacia la salida, cuando salieron Kuroko fue jalado hacia un lado lo cual enojo a las dos chicas.

-Akashi-kun- dijo Kuroko sorprendido por sentir el agarre de Akashi en su brazo.

-Tetsuya te tardaste demasiado- dijo Akashi poniendo su brazo en el cuello de Kuroko envolviéndolo en un abrazo.

-Akashi-kun te lo pido amablemente- dijo Riko acercándose a ellos mientras Alex la seguía de cerca- Suelta a Kuroko-kun- dijo con un aura maligna rodeándola.

-Jeje tranquilízate un poco Riko- dijo Alex nerviosa ya que no quería ver una pelea entre ellos.

-Ja ¿quiere retarme de nuevo Riko-san?- dijo Akashi viendo a Riko desafiantemente- Ambos sabemos quién ganara ¿no?-dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Ah- suspiro Kuroko resignado ~ ¿Esos dos no pararan de pelear durante las vacaciones?~ pensó volviendo a suspirar mientras mira alrededor –Akashi-kun- dijo llamando la atención del peli rojo.

-¿Qué sucede Tetsuya?- dijo Akashi apartando la vista de la peli café y viendo al peli celeste.

-¿Dónde están todos?- pregunto Kuroko confundido al no ver a nadie además de ellos cuatro.

-Ahora que lo dice Kuroko-kun es verdad ¿Dónde están?- pregunto Riko curiosa sin el aura maligna de antes.

-Me pregunto lo mismo-dijo Alex abrazando a Riko del cuello con una sonrisa.

-Están en el comedor ya que es hora de almorzar- dijo Akashi tranquilo sin soltar el abrazo que tenía en Kuroko- El mayordomo los llevo allá desde hace tiempo- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo ahora que lo dices Akashi-kun, tengo hambre- dijo Kuroko mientras le rugía el estómago.

-Si yo también muero de hambre- dijo Alex tocando su estómago.

-Vamos yo los guiare hacia el comedor- dijo Akashi soltando a Kuroko del abrazo y tomando la mano del peli celeste sacándole un pequeño sonrojo.

Los cuatro caminaron en la gran casa que aunque fuera de verano era demasiado grande, los tres quedaron algo sorprendidos al ver el interior de la casa tan bien decorada de acuerdo al ambiente. Llegaron finalmente hasta el comedor donde solo estaban Kagami, Himuro, Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara, Teppei y Hyuga; Aomine y Kagami estaban en una pequeña competencia entre ver quien come más y los demás estaban terminando su almuerzo.

-Je parece que aún quedan algunos en el comedor- dijo Akashi entrando a la habitación con Kuroko tomado de la mano y Alex y Riko detrás de ellos.

-Oi Akashi suelta a Tetsu- dijo Aomine claramente celoso por como venía Akashi tomando la mano del peli celeste.

-Aka-chin~~ deja a Kuro-chin~~- dijo Murasakibara algo molesto mientras comía sus dulces.

-Si Akashicchi suelta a Kurokocchi- dijo Kise celoso y molesto viendo al par que se acercaban para tomar un puesto para comer.

-Hey Kuroko suelta a Akashi- dijo Kagami molesto levantando algo la voz mientras veía a Akashi con una mirada furiosa.

-Je ¿quieren retarme?- dijo Akashi con una mirada aterradora mientras volaron un par de tijeras tomando desprevenidos a todos.

-Akashi-kun ¿Qué dijimos sobre lanzar tijeras a la gente?- dijo Kuroko viendo un poco molesto a Akashi.

-Lo siento Tetsuya- dijo Akashi sonriéndole a Kuroko y después viendo con una sonrisa nada agradable a los demás quienes solo lo miraban con una mirada asesina.

Todos los presentes terminaron de comer era temprano así que podían ir un rato a relajarse en la playa tenían toda una tarde para hacerlo, cada quien fue a la habitación que el mayordomo les indico para cambiarse como no confiaba en sus ex compañeros ni en Kagami, Akashi repartió las habitaciones grandes y espaciosas de la siguiente manera: Todo el equipo de Seirin a excepción de Kuroko se quedaban en una habitación, sus ex compañeros, Takao y Himuro en otra habitación y por ultimo estaba la habitación de las chicas pero en esa habitación estaba Kuroko.

_Mientras en la habitación de las chicas y Kuroko._

-No entiendo que hago en esta habitación- dijo Kuroko suspirando mientras observaba a Alex, Riko y Momoi.

-Yo si tengo una idea del porque- dijo Riko suspirando al igual que Kuroko.

-¿Qué idea tienes en la cabeza Riko?- pregunto Alex curiosa acercándose a la peli café.

-Solo es una idea después te la digo Alex-san, ahora Kuroko-kun entra al baño para que te cambies y no salgas hasta que lo diga- ordeno Riko con una sonrisa mientras arrastraba al baño al peli celeste.

-Entendido entrenadora- dijo Kuroko soltando un suspiro y entrando al baño con su traje de baño para la playa.

-Ahora si me dices que es lo pensabas Riko~- dijo Alex abrazando a Riko del cuello mientras era observada por cierta peli rosa.

-Pues mi idea es que Akashi-kun no tiene confianza de que Kuroko-kun se quede con el equipo o con sus excompañeros- dijo Riko sonriéndole a Alex.

-Posiblemente Riko-san tenga razón- dijo Momoi uniéndose a la plática de Alex y Riko.

-Increíblemente pienso lo mismo que la peli rosa- dijo Alex abrazando más fuerte a Riko.

-Alex-san me asfixias- dijo Riko sintiendo el abrazo de la rubia muy fuerte.

-Lo siento Riko~- dijo Alex soltándola un poco pero sin soltar el abrazo que tenía en ella- deberíamos cambiarnos rápido para no dejar esperar a Tetsuya- dijo Alex arrastrando a Riko hacia sus maletas.

Las tres chicas se cambiaron sus trajes de baño pero tardaron mucho lo que hizo que Kuroko estuviera gran tiempo en el baño esperando que Riko le avisara que podía salir.

-¡es cierto! Kuroko-kun puedes salir- dijo Riko con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras miraba la puerta.

-Se tardaron demasiado- dijo Kuroko saliendo con un bañador largo color celeste y una camiseta con gorrito atrás color blanco haciéndolo ver muy lindo.

-Tetsu-kun- dijo Momoi abrazando al peli celeste- Te ves tan tierno- dijo apretando más el abrazo.

-Momoi-san no me dejas respirar –dijo Kuroko casi sin aire mientras trataba de apartar a la peli rosa.

-Lo siento Tetsu-kun- dijo Momoi separándose del peli celeste- Yo me adelantare, los veo en la playa- dijo saliendo de la habitación dejando a los dos chicas y Kuroko juntas.

-Que bien que sigas mi consejo Kuroko-kun- dijo Riko con una sonrisa triunfante dirigida a Kuroko.

-No entiendo para que me pide que use una camiseta entrenadora- dijo Kuroko confundido mientras miraba a la peli café con una gota estilo anime detrás de la cabeza.

-Tú solo sigue mis consejos Kuroko-kun- dijo Riko con brillos alrededor de ella, mientras Alex y Kuroko la miraban con una gota estilo anime detrás de la cabeza.

-Tetsuya- dijo Alex acercándose al peli celeste.

-Si Alex-san ¿se le ofrece algo?- pregunto con curiosidad viendo a la rubia acercándose.

-Sé que Riko te confunde pero tienes que seguir los consejos que te dé y de vez en cuando seguir los míos ¿no te molesta?- dijo Alex con una gran sonrisa mientras daba palmaditas en el hombro de Kuroko.

-Claro no me molesta- dijo Kuroko con una sonrisa dirigida a la rubia y a la peli café que seguía con brillos alrededor.

-¡vamos a la playa!- dijo Riko sujetando a Alex y Kuroko arrastrándolos a ambos hacia la puerta mientras tenía una gran sonrisa.

-Está bien- dijeron Kuroko y Ale siendo arrastrados por Riko.

Mientras tanto Momoi que había salido antes fue donde Aomine a platicar con el sobre su plan de ayudarle a conquistar al peli celeste.

-Dai-chan escúchame- dijo Momoi molesta porque Aomine la ignoraba.

-Ya te dije que no necesito tu ayuda Satsuki- dijo Aomine molesto mientras caminaba por la casa para salir a la playa.

-Dai-chan tienes demasiada competencia sino planeas algo te lo quitaran- dijo Satsuki caminando detrás de Aomine.

-¿Crees que no lo tengo claro Satsuki?- pregunto Aomine molesto parando sus pasos para encarar a la peli rosa.

-Dai-chan si no planeas nada te lo quitaran y tu principal oponente es Kagami-kun- dijo Momoi viendo molesta a Aomine.

-Si lo sé por eso hare mis movimientos primero- dijo Aomine confiado de sí mismo pero Momoi le dio un golpe.

-Idiota, Tetsu-kun estará muy bien vigilado por Riko-san, se te hará muy difícil por eso yo te ayudare- dijo Momoi suspirando y después con una sonrisa.

-Si aceptare tu ayuda, de todas maneras haces buenos planes cuando quieres Satsuki- dijo Aomine devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Mientras tanto Himuro y Kagami tenían una plática de como harían para darle celos a cierto peli celeste pero hablar con Bakagami siempre le causaba dolor de cabeza a Himuro ya que no entendía nada.

-Entiendo porque Riko te dice Bakagami- dijo Himuro suspirando mientras miraba a Kagami.

-Oi eso duele Tatsuya- dijo Kagami enfadado mientras miraba al peli negro molesto.

-Te digo que haremos un plan y no lo comprendes- dijo Himuro volviendo a suspirar mientras miraba a Kagami molesto.

-Bueno entiendo quieres darle celos a Kuroko, pero aún no sabemos si le gusto Tatsuya- dijo Kagami esta vez suspirando mientras se sentaba en una silla que había en el patio de la casa de verano.

-Ah- suspiro Himuro algo molesto – Tu solo sígueme en el plan- dijo resignado mientras se sentaba enfrente del peli bicolor.

-Está bien pero no te molestes Tatsuya- dijo Kagami algo despreocupado ~No entiendo ¿Cómo piensan Alex y la entrenadora causarle celos a Kuroko si ni siquiera sabemos si comparte mis sentimientos?~ pensó el peli bicolor suspirando mientras miraba a Himuro.

En la habitación donde estaba el resto del equipo de Seirin Teppei y Hyuga les querían explicar a todos sobre como ayudarían con el plan que había hecho Riko.

-Chicos espero que todos sean de ayuda- dijo Hyuga decidido viendo a sus compañeros.

-Si- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Yo quería preguntar algo- dijo Izuki con una sonrisa.

-Sí, ¿Qué cosa Izuki?- pregunto Hyuga viendo curioso a Izuki.

-¿Por qué todos estamos involucrados en el plan de la entrenadora?- pregunto Izuki algo confundido.

-Ni yo mismo lo sé pero si no le ayudamos nos ira mal- dijo Hyuga temblando imaginándose el castigo que podía hacerle Riko a todos.

-Bueno tienes razón mejor prevenir que lamentar- dijo Izuki suspirando.

-Bueno chicos vamos a la playa de lo seguro Riko nos estará esperando- dijo Teppei emocionado por ir a la playa.

-¡Vamos chicos!- dijo Hyuga emocionado también mientras caminaba hacia la puerta seguido por los demás.

Todos los chicos de Seirin caminaron y llegaron a la playa donde ya estaban casi todos presentes, solo faltaban Riko, Alex y Kuroko. Todos estaban cada quien haciendo sus cosas, Aomine y Momoi peleaban pero también planeaban como ganarse el corazón del peli celeste, Kagami era regañado por Himuro, Murasakibara platicaba con Akashi mientras el peli morado comía sus dulces, Kise tomaba el sol, Midorima y Takao estaban sentados separados de los demás tomando un batido de frutas. En unos minutos llegaron al fin los que faltaban que eran Alex, Riko y Kuroko.

-Riko parece que por el momento no llamamos la atención- dijo Alex viendo a todos los chicos.

-Eso es bueno no tenemos que preocuparnos por ahora- dijo Riko suspirando algo tranquila.

-Yo ya estoy acostumbrado a no llamar la atención- dijo Kuroko tranquilo mientras caminaba junto a las dos chicas.

-Sentémonos por aquí- dijo Riko arrastrando de nuevo a Alex y Kuroko a una pequeña mesa para cuatro personas ~Desde aquí puedo observar a todos y no dejar desapercibido cualquier movimiento~ pensó Riko triunfante mientras miraba que Alex comía unos dulces y le ofrecía a Kuroko.

-Alex-san ¿de dónde saco los dulces?- pregunto Kuroko curioso al ver la bolsa llena de dulces que le recordaba mucho a cierto peli morado mientras acepta uno de los dulces que le ofrecía la rubia.

-Los anduve conmigo todo el tiempo- dijo Alex despreocupada mientras comía uno de los dulces de la bolsa. A Riko y Kuroko les apareció una gota estilo anime detrás de la cabeza, realmente ella podía ser mayor pero actuaba muy infantilmente a veces.

-Alex-san no coma tantos dulces por favor- dijo Riko con una sonrisa dirigida a Alex.

-No puedo vivir sin mis dulces- dijo Alex haciendo una pausa- pero tampoco puedo vivir sin ti a mi lado Riko- dijo Alex con un pequeño sonrojo y una gran sonrisa.

-¡A….Alex-san!- dijo Riko nerviosa y con una gran sonrisa.

-Parece que a Alex-san le gusta decir cosas vergonzosas- dijo Kuroko con una sonrisa aunque no le duro mucho al ver a Kagami y Himuro divirtiéndose y peleando al mismo tiempo.

-¡Eh! Solo digo lo que pienso- dijo Alex comiendo aun sus dulces.

~Parece ser que mi plan está funcionando~ pensó Riko con una gran sonrisa mientras miraba la reacción de Kuroko.

~Je, parece que si funciona después de todo~ pensó Alex con la misma sonrisa que Riko.

~ ¿Por qué siento un dolor en mi pecho cuando miro a Kagami-kun con Himuro-san?~ pensó Kuroko algo confundido mientras miraba Kagami y Himuro que estaban jugando y peleando al mismo tiempo.

De repente el celular de cierto peli celeste saco a los tres en la mesa de sus pensamientos. Kuroko saco el celular y vio que era una llamada rápidamente contesto.

-Tetsuya ¿Cómo estás?- se escuchó en el otro lado de la línea.

-Ogiwara-kun estoy ¿y tú?- dijo Kuroko muy feliz de escuchar a su amigo.

-Bien gracias, Tetsuya quería decirte si uno de estos días vienes a visitarme donde están mis padres en Osaka- dijo Ogiwara muy feliz y emocionado de escuchar al peli celeste.

-¡Eh! ¿No era que estabas unas semanas en Kyoto Ogiwara-kun?- dijo Kuroko curioso mientras no se le quitaba la sonrisa que tenía.

~Esto no es bueno no me lo esperaba~ pensó Riko viendo como el peli celeste hablaba felizmente con la persona del otro lado de la línea.

-Si lo siento por no haberte avisado que volvía pero mis padres me llamaron para una urgencia- dijo Ogiwara disculpándose de no haberse despedido de Kuroko.

-Eso me enoja un poco Ogiwara-kun-dijo Kuroko con un tono de molestia falsa- pero entiendo- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Entonces ¿Cuándo vienes a visitarnos?- pregunto Ogiwara muy emocionado al escuchar la respuesta del peli celeste.

-Puedo ahora que estoy de vacaciones y justamente estoy en Osaka- dijo Kuroko emocionado de poder ver de nuevo a su amigo de la infancia.

-Me parece perfecto te daré la dirección o ¿quieres que vaya yo dónde estás?- pregunto Ogiwara emocionado esperando respuesta.

-Creo que mejor vienes tu Ogiwara-kun, posiblemente me pueda perder no conozco Osaka- dijo Kuroko bromeando con el peli café.

-Excelente dame la dirección, te puedo ver ahorita sino me queda lejos sino iré mañana a verte- dijo Ogiwara con una gran sonrisa.

-Ok Ogiwara-kun- dijo Kuroko dándole la dirección mientras sonreía.

~ ¿¡Qué!? Esto sino me lo esperaba, demonios se viene más competencia para Kagami-kun~ pensó suspirando viendo a Kuroko con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No me queda lejos llegare en unos 20 minutos Tetsuya- dijo Ogiwara emocionado- Hablamos luego Tetsuya- dijo emocionado de ver a Kuroko.

-Hablamos luego Ogiwara-kun- dijo Kuroko con una gran sonrisa mientras cortaba la llamada.

~Ahora Taiga si tendrá problemas~ pensó Alex aun comiendo dulces de su bolsa.

~Ahora será más difícil~ pensó Riko suspirando viendo a un Kuroko feliz.

_~~~Extra~~~_

Pero como llegaron a estar sentados juntos Kagami y Himuro, es una pequeña historia.

~Flash Back~

Todos subían en el autobús mientras Kuroko era arrastrado y Akashi y Riko discutían por quien se quedaba con quien se quedaba con Kuroko, adentro del autobús estaban en el siguiente orden sentados: Alex y Kagami a la par de estos dos puestos vacíos para Riko y Kuroko, detrás de Alex y Kagami estaban Murasakibara y Himuro, a la par de estos estaban Midorima y Takao, detrás estaban Momoi y Aomine, a la par de estos Teppei y Hyuga y así sucesivamente (n/a: muchos nombres que escribir y no me acuerdo de todos xD).

Alex se paró de su puesto y fue donde estaban Murasakibara y Himuro con una sonrisa y una bolsa en su mano.

-Tatsuya tanto tiempo sin verte- dijo Alex a punto de besar a Himuro pero este la detuvo.

-Parece que no entiendes que aquí no se mira bien que hagas eso, además Riko-san se enojara- dijo Himuro con su dedo en la boca de Alex.

-Jeje~ solo vengo a hablar un rato contigo Tatsuya y también con Atsushi- dijo Alex con una gran sonrisa.

-Eh~ ¿de que quiere hablar conmigo Alex-chin?~- dijo Murasakibara comiendo uno de sus muchos dulces.

-Solo quería saber si cambiamos de puesto contigo y Taiga, Atsushi- dijo Alex con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Eh~ pero yo quiero estar a la par de Muro-chin- dijo Murasakibara sin dejar de comer sus dulces.

-Jeje~ ¿Qué tal si hacemos un trato?- dijo Alex mostrando la bolsa que traía con ella que estaba llena de dulces.

-Ahora Alex-san tiene mi atención~~- dijo Murasakibara viendo la bolsa de dulces con una sonrisa mientras que a Himuro le aparecía una gota estilo anime detrás de la cabeza.

-Que fácil eres de convencer Atsushi- dijo Himuro viendo al pelo morado con una sonrisa.

-Eh~~ yo por dulces hago cualquier cosas Muro-chin~~- dijo Murasakibara con una sonrisa mientras comía otro de los dulces que él tenía.

-Entonces ¿tenemos un trato Atsushi?- pregunto Alex a punto de darle la bolsa de dulces que tenía.

-Si trato hecho Alex-chin~~- dijo Murasakibara parándose de su puesto y agarrando la bolsa de dulces de Alex y caminando hacia donde Kagami con sus dos bolsas de dulces muy feliz.

-Tatsuya- dijo Alex llamando la atención del peli negro mientras lo veía serio.

-Si ¿Qué sucede Alex?- pregunto Himuro algo curioso por lo que diría la rubia que lo miraba seriamente.

-Quiero explicarte porque hice este trato con Atsushi- dijo Alex haciendo una pausa- Como te llevas muy bien con Taiga, podrías darle celos a Tetsuya- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Está bien, dije que les ayudaría no tengo ningún problema- dijo Himuro con una sonrisa. ~Esto será divertido~ pensó aumentando la sonrisa que tenía.

-Bueno yo me voy y te mandare a Taiga- dijo Alex caminando hacia donde estaban Kagami y Murasakibara peleando.

-Taiga- dijo Alex molesta- Ve donde Tatsuya y compórtate- dijo con una mirada asesina dirigida hacia Kagami.

-Si lo que digas Alex- dijo Kagami suspirando y caminando hacia Himuro que tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Tatsuya ¿Qué planea Alex?- pregunto Kagami curioso mientras miraba a Alex que estaba comiendo dulces con Murasakibara.

-Ni yo mismo lo se Taiga solo me dio unas cuantas instrucciones- dijo Himuro suspirando y mirando a Alex con Atsushi compartiendo dulces- Es extraño que Atsushi compartiera sus dulces- dijo riendo viendo la escena.

-Tienes razón ¿Por qué compartirá sus dulces con Alex?- pregunto Kagami mientras los observaba a los dos muy felices.

~Fin Flash Back~

_~~~Fin del extra~~~_

* * *

_Espero que me hayan extrañado, no nadie, bueno ya que yo seguiré maldiciendo cosas por el estúpido bloqueo que solo lo tengo con este fic *empieza a maldecir todas las cosas que están en su camino*._

_Kuroko: Al parecer no terminara hoy así que yo me despediré de ustedes fans- dijo suspirando._

_Kagami: Hey Mary-san cálmese- dijo apareciendo de la nada._

_Kuroko: Kagami-kun quieres matarme de un infarto- dijo asustado. _

_Kagami: Mira quien lo dice- dijo viendo molesto a Kuroko._

_Mary: Cállense los dos de una buena vez- dijo enojada._

_Kuroko: Todo es tu culpa Kagami-kun- dijo viéndolo serio. _

_Kagami: ¿Por qué mía?- dijo confundido_

_Mary: Si todo es culpa de Bakagami- dijo lanzándose y hacerle una llave de lucha a Kagami._

_Kagami: Kyaaa Kuroko ayuda- grita desesperado._

_Riko: Ah ella aprendió bien de mi- dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba la escena._

_Kuroko: Se lo advertí a Kagami-kun- dice suspirando- entrenadora ¿de dónde apareció?- pregunto confundido._

_Riko: hacían mucho escandalo así que vine a ver ya que están ocupados despidamos juntos Kuroko-kun- dijo con una sonrisa._

_Kuroko: está bien- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa._

_Kagami: ayuda…..- dijo en el suelo siendo atacado._

_Kuroko y Riko: Bye abrazos y besos, hasta la próxima- dicen ambos sonriendo ignorando a Kagami._


	11. Nota de Aviso: Suspención del fic

**_Nota de aviso: _**

**_Les diré que lastimosamente pausare el fic por diferentes razones: _**

**_1. no me llega la inspiración._**

**_2. desde hace tiempo hasta yo eh sentido que me salen pequeños y estoy empeorando. (bueno así lo siento yo)_**

**_3. solo es con este fic eso del estúpido bloqueo, ya que tengo otros de otros anime y esos van bien. _**

**_4. casi no tengo tiempo ahora y este es el fic con el que más me tardo. _**

**_5. me duele hacerlo pero pronto volveré con la conty, no se cuando pero volveré._**

**_Espero me comprendan y que me disculpen, tienen derecho a molestarse conmigo y querer matarme. _**

**_Lo siento mucho en verdad, veré cuando me llega la inspiración y se me quita el estúpido bloqueo mental. _**

**_Bye abrazos y besos temporales. _**


End file.
